Qui es-tu ?
by Sarah27
Summary: Zero et Jude se sont rencontrés grâce au Basketball. Ils se sont séparés à cause de lui. Après tant d'épreuves, la vie leur sourit enfin, mais tout le monde sait que la vie est cruelle et implacable. A quel point devront-ils souffrir avant de pouvoir, enfin, être heureux ? Ensemble...ou pas - Slash -
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous. Je n'ai pas publié d'histoire depuis un bon moment maintenant et je reviens avec un fandom différent. J'espère pour celles qui me suivaient que ça vous plaira et pour les autres... Bienvenue !**

 **Disclaimer : les persos sont la propriété de James Larosa, je ne fais que les emprunter.**

 **Cette fanfic a été écrite, à la base, pour le site French Fics & Fanart. **

**Merci à ma bêta Coco pour son boulot, pas toujours facile ;-)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

.

1.

.

.

Les Los Angeles Devils venaient de remporter le championnat. C'était le deuxième pour Zero qui avait déjà été sacré champion avec son ancienne équipe. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'Oscar s'était battu pour l'obtenir. Il voulait recruter l'un des meilleurs dans l'espoir de gagner, enfin.

C'était chose faite.

En arrivant ici, Zero avait un plan et ça ne s'était pas vraiment déroulé comme prévu.

Il était au milieu du terrain, indifférent à l'agitation autour de lui. Son regard était tourné vers les couples qui s'embrassaient. Il ne ressentait que la déception en cet instant. Il n'aurait pas le titre de meilleur joueur, pas cette année. Derek venait de lui voler.

Il n'avait définitivement aucune raison de se réjouir, car il n'avait personne avec qui le faire. Dans le couloir, alors qu'il répondait de plus ou moins bonne grâce à une interview, il vit Jude au loin. Zero ne l'avouerai jamais, mais la distance, à ce moment précis, était une torture. Malgré ça, il ne ferait rien pour changer cette situation. Il ne pouvait pas.

L'agitation amplifia quand la police fit son apparition pour arrêter Oscar Kinkade. Propriétaire de l'équipe et père de Jude. Dans père il faut comprendre géniteur. Parce qu'avant son arrivée entant qu'agent junior de Zero, Jude n'avait que peu vu cet homme et pourtant, il avait fait n'importe quoi pour s'attirer ses bonnes grâces.

Il voulait tellement que son père soit fier de lui, qu'il en était venu jusqu'à trempé dans des affaires pour le moins douteuses. Jusqu'au au jour où, en passant voir Oscar pour lui parler des soupçons de la police concernant le meurtre d'Olivia, - elle était l'ancienne directrice des Devils Girls-, ce dernier lui apprit qu'il le faisait surveiller depuis des semaines.

― J'ai mené ma petite enquête, lui dit son père sans lui laisser le temps de parler. D'après ton voisin, tu as un visiteur régulier. Un jeune homme. Apparemment tes murs sont fins et vous n'êtes pas discrets, il prit une pause, s'assit sur le devant de son bureau, son verre de Bourbon à la main et regarda Jude avec mépris. Si tu croyais que venir m'avouer ton homosexualité allait renforcer nos liens, alors tu me connais aussi peu que je te connais. Tu sais, ta mère était une femme simple, mais elle connaissait ses limites. Elle savait que je voulais m'élever et qu'elle ne pouvait pas suivre. Alors elle est partie et elle est passée à autre chose. Tu as voulu marcher dans mes pas…Je te conseil de suivre les siens plutôt.

Il fit le tour de son beau bureau en bois massif, signifiant que la discussion était close.

― Papa, pourquoi tu…

Et alors qu'il allait se rassoir dans son fauteuil hors de prix, il lui lança un regard tellement froid que Jude se tut immédiatement.

― Je n'ai pas de fils !

Jude resta figé, ne sachant quoi dire. Les sentiments se bousculaient, tous plus douloureux que le précédent. Sur un quiproquo, il venait de voir le vrai visage de son père et l'information avec laquelle il était arrivé, resta coincée dans sa gorge.

Contre toute attente, c'est auprès de Zero qu'il trouva une oreille attentive. Comme souvent ces derniers temps, il était là, quand Jude rentrait chez lui. Pour quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas dans les relations sérieuses, cette constatation le fit sourire.

Il s'assit à même le sol, se servant de son canapé comme dossier. Les jambes pliées, les coudes reposants sur ses genoux, il tentait de faire taire la douleur qui tiraillait son estomac.

― J'arrête pas de faire des trucs pour les autres, j'aimerai pour une fois que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose pour moi.

Zero sorti une enveloppe de l'un des tiroirs de la table sur laquelle il était appuyé et vint prendre place à côté de Jude, imitant sa posture et jeta le papier devant lui.

En voyant l'enveloppe rouge, Jude sut.

― Tu savais pour la cocaïne que je fournissais à Derek et tu as choisi de ne pas t'en servir contre lui, il tourna la tête pour regarder le blond, parce que ça m'aurai fait du tort, comprit-il sans un mot.

Parce que Zero ne l'aurai jamais dit, ils le savaient tous les deux.

― C'est bon, y a rien d'héroïque, s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire mal à l'aise. Mes parents m'ont abandonné. On m'a placé dans une famille d'accueil qui prenait les gosses pour le fric. Tu crois que c'est moi qui me suis donné ce surnom ?

Jude secoua la tête, le regard empli de surprise. C'était la première fois que Zero lui parlait de sa vie et il avait peur de briser l'instant en parlant.

― C'est comme ça qu'ils m'appelaient. Je l'ai gardé pour leur montrer de quoi Zero était capable.

― C'est quoi ton vrai nom, demanda Jude sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et comme il le pensait, Zero se referma.

― Si je te parle de ça, c'est pour que tu comprennes que c'est pas parce qu'une personne est censée t'aimer qu'elle le fera nécessairement. Le plus vite tu auras oublié Oscar, le mieux ce sera pour toi.

La conversation s'était terminée sur cette déclaration qui avait fait naitre un sentiment de désespoir chez Jude.

Il n'avait revu Oscar qu'une fois après qu'il l'ait renié. Ce fut pour son mariage avec Lionel, actrice sur le déclin et seule amie de Jude. Dire qu'il avait été surpris quand le facteur lui avait apporté le faire-part était un euphémisme. Celui-ci était accompagné d'un petit post-it.

― Qu'est-ce que c'est, lui demanda Zero intrigué par la mine déconfite du brun.

― Une invitation au mariage d'Oscar et Lionel, répondit-il le regard dans le vague.

― Depuis quand ils sont ensembles ? Tu étais au courant de quelque chose ?

― Non, justement.

Zero prit la petite note.

― Habille-toi bien, tu es mon témoin, Lionel !

Ils se regardèrent surpris. Finalement, ils y avaient été, ensemble, mais en tant qu'amis encore une fois. Chacun pour des raisons différentes. Zero pour accompagner le jeune homme et par curiosité, et Jude parce qu'il voulait une explication. Il voulait raisonner son amie. Il avait compris que ce n'était pas un mariage d'amour, mais il ne put rien faire pour arrêter Lionel.

La réaction de celle-ci quand la police avait embarqué son « mari » lui avait confirmé ses soupçons. Elle ne paraissait ni surprise ni attristée.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand la tension et l'agitation qui régnaient dans l'Aréna retombèrent, Jude chercha Zero qu'il trouva assis dans les vestiaires. Les coudes appuyés sur les genoux, la tête baissée. Visiblement, il avait pris le temps de se doucher et de se changer. Jude s'avança, les mains dans les poches de son costume, voulant se donner un air décontracté, tout le contraire de ce qu'il ressentait.

― Félicitation, bague numéro deux, s'exclama-t-il.

Zero releva la tête et on pouvait y lire l'amertume, la déception et la colère.

― Je ne suis pas venu ici pour être l'abruti de service de l'équipe. Je suis venu pour être le numéro un, c'est ce que tu m'avais promis, mais au lieu de ça, il prit une pause, j'ai vraiment tout perdu, souffla-t-il.

― Tu ne peux pas dire que c'est de ma faute. Tu t'es fait prendre avec le pantalon baissé et pas qu'une fois. Rappelle-toi !

― Est-ce que tu m'en veux encore parce que j'ai flirté avec cette fille au mariage ?

― Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Zero se leva et fit quelques pas vers Jude. Ils étaient proches, peut-être trop. L'un face à l'autre, ils se jaugeaient.

― J'ai menti à absolument tout le monde, sauf à toi. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de relation amoureuse, lui rappela-t-il avec véhémence.

― Non, tu ne veux pas de relation amoureuse avec un homme. Moi si ! Tu sais comment je le sais ? Parce que j'veux en vivre une…avec toi, lui avoua-t-il les yeux plongés dans ceux, d'un bleu hypnotique, de Zero. Après le match, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de t'embrasser. Comment tu aurais réagi ? Tu aurais paniqué ! Et pas parce que les gens auraient pensés que tu étais gay ou bi ou…peu importe la définition, mais parce qu'ils auraient vu une once d'authenticité en toi. T'es vraiment ridicule, tu l'sais ça ? Tu te contentes d'enchainer les costumes, ta personnalité est tellement enfouie que tu ne sais même pas qui tu es.

― Tu viens de découvrir que t'étais gay, pour ainsi dire, rétorqua Zero, piqué à vif.

― Non, pas pour ainsi dire, le coupa Jude, mais Zero enchaina.

― Et c'est à moi que tu t'en prends ?

Jude inspira une grande bouffée d'air, tentant de se calmer. Cette conversation était grotesque. Elle ne servait à rien.

― T'as raison, je suis désolé. Je suis en colère…contre moi. En colère contre toute cette situation. En colère de vouloir que tu me donne quelque chose et énervé de ne pas pouvoir l'obtenir. Mais par-dessus tout, ce qui m'énerve, c'est qu'il n'y ait rien que je puisse faire contre ça.

Sur ces mots, Jude tourna les talons sans faire attention au regard paniqué de Zero. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait de plus. Il pensait que garder le secret de Jude était une preuve de ses sentiments. Il avait toutes les cartes en main pour évincer Derek et devenir la star de l'équipe, mais pour protéger Jude, il avait fait une croix sur ses projets. Le basketball était sa vie. Sa raison de se lever le matin, de se dépasser tous les jours…jusqu'à l'arrivée du brun. Jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres rencontrent les siennes. Jusqu'à ce que ses mains rencontrent sa peau. Jusqu'à ce que voir Jude sourire devienne sa priorité.

Il courut pour faire le tour d'une rangée de casier et fit barrage devant Jude avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte.

― Attends, où vas-tu ? Ne sachant quoi dire pour le retenir, Tu es mon agent, s'exclama-t-il bêtement.

Il avait une envie folle de se gifler à cet instant, mais il n'avait jamais eu les bons mots. Il était allergique aux effusions de sentiments.

― J'en ai marre de me contenter de pourcentage. Des pourcentages venant de mon père, des pourcentages venant de toi… Cette fois j'veux tout et je ne vais pas rester là, à attendre.

Ses paroles confirmèrent à Zero qu'il l'avait blessé. Il sentait qu'il était en train de le perdre. Ses pensées étaient confuses, les idées en vrac, il cherchait désespérément un moyen de le retenir. Pour la première fois depuis son enfance dans sa famille d'accueil, il eut peur.

― Gideon ! s'exclama-t-il comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage.

― Quoi ?

― C'est mon prénom, Gideon, répéta-t-il en se tournant pour faire face à Jude. Il vit un sourire naitre sur le visage du brun.

― J'aimerai beaucoup emmener Gideon à un rendez-vous. Dans un endroit public, ajouta-t-il. L'écouter me raconter qui il est vraiment. Si toi aussi tu en as envie, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, et il partit.

Zero se retrouva à regarder son affiche, grandeur nature, mise sous verre et placardée au mur, à l'instar de celles de ses coéquipiers, parsemées tout le long des couloirs qui serpentaient l'Aréna. Seul face à son image, il avait le sentiment d'être pris au piège. Tiraillé entre cette carapace qu'il s'était forgé et ses sentiments pour son agent.

Ce personnage né de la dévalorisation constante qu'il avait subi durant des années, lui avait sauvé la vie. Ces barrières qu'il avait érigées autour de lui, l'avaient aidé à se forger un mental d'acier. Les sentiments rendent faible. Ils sont inutiles, ils bousillent tout et finissent par nous détruire. À quel moment avait-il baissé sa garde ? Ses murs s'étaient fissurés sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Seulement voilà, les consolider signifiait perdre Jude. Cette simple pensée était inconcevable. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il arrive à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

Zero était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps il tournait en rond dans son appartement. Le combat interne qu'il menait était rude. Il finit par aller se coucher. De toute évidence, il ne prendrait pas de décision aujourd'hui. Les derniers jours ont été épuisants. Il avait passé plus de temps dans l'avion et dans les hôtels que chez lui, ou du moins chez Jude. Entre les entrainements, les play-offs et la finale, il ressentait le besoin urgent de dormir.

Depuis l'arrestation d'Oscar c'est Lionel qui avait pris le contrôle de l'équipe. Elle promut Jude, le nommant vice-président et il prenait son rôle au sérieux, ne comptant plus ses heures de travail. C'est pour cette raison que Zero dût se trouver un nouvel agent. Et c'est comme ça que Lucas fit son apparition.

Jude ignorait autant que possible le blond. Tandis que celui-ci multipliait les rencontres au hasard ou presque, les attestions pour faire comprendre à son ancien agent qu'il lui manquait, mais encore une fois les mots ne venaient pas.

C'était sans compter sur ce sentiment vieux comme le monde…la jalousie.

Lionel était convaincu que Lucas en pinçait pour Jude.

― Il flirte avec toi, lui avait-elle dit à quelques minutes d'une réunion avec ce dernier.

― N'importe quoi, c'était insurgé Jude, mal à l'aise. Peu importe, j'ai pas envie.

― Encore ce gars ? Je ne sais pas qui il est, ni ce qu'il t'a fait, mais passe à autre chose. Et puis, il est pas mal, ajoute-t-elle en regardant Lucas arpenter le couloir, en pleine conversation téléphonique.

Son amie voulait qu'il use de ses charmes pour se mettre le nouveau dans la poche. Lucas représentait les joueurs, du moins certains, alors que Jude était passé de l'autre côté et défendait dorénavant les intérêts de l'entreprise.

Ce jour-là, ils avaient des contrats à étudier. Se mettre d'accord sur les termes, les avantages, la rémunération, etc…ça allait encore prendre des heures. Jude avait essayé maladroitement de flirter avec Lucas. Il se sentait ridicule et pas franchement doué.

― Je rêve ou tu essaies de me draguer ?

― Non ! bien sûr que non, s'était-il empressé de se défendre, mais devant le sourire de Lucas, il ajouta, pourquoi ? Ça marche ? demanda-t-il avec une grimace.

C'est comme ça qu'il avait obtenu son premier rendez-vous avec l'agent. Premier rendez-vous qui fut un échec total. Jude n'avait parlé que de son ex. Il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de chose. Lionel avait raison, Lucas était assez beau et plutôt sympa, mais il n'était pas Zero.

Il n'avait pas ce regard envoutant auquel Jude ne pouvait résister. Ce corps pour lequel il se damnerait. Zero connaissait tout de lui, était-il prêt à recommencer avec un autre ? Se confier, lui raconter son passé. Ses problèmes avec son père.

Il n'avait pas la réponse, tout comme il ne savait pas si Lucas accepterait de le voir après ce fiasco. Il quitta l'Aréna après une énième journée de travail abrutissante. Il était épuisé d'enchainer les heures, mais c'était toujours mieux que d'être seul chez lui à ruminer.

Il traversa le parking pour rejoindre sa voiture. Une Porsche Carrera noire, rutilante, offerte par Zero quand celui-ci avait décidé de faire de lui son agent numéro un, alors qu'il n'était qu'un junior. Il fut interpelé par Zero, posté devant l'énorme panneau publicitaire à son effigie.

Il venait encore une fois de sacrifier sa place en tant que capitaine de l'équipe pour protéger Jude.

― Terrence est parti. Je suis partout à sa place, s'exclama-t-il en désignant le panneau. Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça, mais je suis content que tu l'aies fait.

― C'est Lionel, répondit Jude, le regard fixé obstinément sur l'image. Ça fait partie de sa nouvelle stratégie médiatique. Tu es un membre important de l'équipe. Bonne nuit, et sans attendre il se détourna et prit la direction de sa voiture.

― Je suis un membre important de l'équipe, répéta Zero, passablement agacé, en le suivant. Tu me parles comme si j'étais un étranger. Après tout ce que j'ai fait ?

― Soit tu refuses de comprendre, soit tu ne le feras jamais.

Encore une fois, Zero se sentit pris au piège. Jude lui tournait le dos, il allait le perdre à nouveau et il ne savait quoi faire pour empêcher ça.

― Je t'aime, sont les seuls mots qu'il put prononcer, d'accord ? Il baissa la tête face au regard de Jude. Je…je t'aime, idiot !

― Je t'aime aussi, répondit Jude après quelques secondes. Et le visage de Zero s'illumina. Il sourit comme jamais auparavant, mais cette joie fut de courte durée. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. L'amour ne suffit pas, poursuivit son ancien agent. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec qui je peux être une personne normale. Quelqu'un qui peut être avec moi de toutes les façons. Tu peux ? Tu peux faire ça ? insista-t-il.

Zero avait mal, mais comme depuis leur rencontre et peu importe ce qui lui en coutait, il ne mentirait pas à Jude.

…

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **A bientôt**

 **Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes. Voici la suite. J'ai vu dans mes stats qu'il y avait quand même quelques lecteurs, mais qui n'avaient pas laissé la moindre trace, même pas une alerte.**

 **/!\ Pour ceux qui connaissent la série, vous devez penser que cette fic n'est qu'un copié-collé des épisodes. Effectivement, les trois premiers chapitres servent à planter le décor, l'univers, pour qu'une personne qui ne connaît pas puisse la lire comme une histoire à part entière sans être perdue.**

 **Donc, j'ai décidé de vous poster les quatre premiers chapitres pour que vous puissiez vous faire une meilleure idée de la direction que je vais prendre par la suite.**

 **En espérant que celle-ci vous plaise. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, même négatif.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

.

2.

.

.

― Non, avait-il répondu, vaincu.

Ce simple mot lui écorcha la gorge. C'est des yeux pleins de détresse qui se croisèrent. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils étaient dans une impasse. Zero ne pouvait pas offrir à Jude ce qu'il attendait et ce dernier ne pouvait pas faire une croix sur sa définition d'un couple et de l'amour en général.

Il balança son attaché-case sur la banquette arrière et démarra sa voiture en trombe, refusant ostensiblement de regarder le blond. Il ne craquerait pas, pas cette fois. La situation avait assez durée. Il se faisait la promesse de passer à autre chose.

Et quelques jours plus tard, c'est lui qui invitait Lucas à dîner. Zero les vit plusieurs fois ensemble et bien qu'il ait conscience d'être responsable de tout ceci, il ne supportait pas de voir le brun avec quelqu'un d'autre.

D'ailleurs Jude le lui fit remarquer, alors que Zero avait encore écourté l'un de ses rendez-vous.

― Laisses-moi régler l'addition, lui dit-il alors qu'ils esquissaient le même mouvement.

La main de Jude se posa sur celle du blond qui fut plus rapide. Ce simple geste lui envoya des frissons. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il put lire un trouble identique dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Sa colère redoubla.

― Tu ne veux pas être avec moi, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre, se sentit-il obligé de lui faire remarquer l'absurdité de la situation.

Zero le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il aurait tellement aimé que Jude puisse se satisfaire de ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

Après leur petit cinq à sept dans l'un des placards de l'Aréna et cette phrase malheureuse prononcée par Zero alors que le moment était parfait. Ils étaient euphoriques et profitaient pleinement des sensations post-orgasmiques.

L'instant était complice. Zero avoua à Jude qu'il lui avait manqué et il vit fleurir un sourire sincère sur le visage du jeune homme. Tandis qu'ils se rhabillaient, Jude l'air gêné se racla la gorge.

― Je crois que j'ai pris ton boxer, dit-il penaud.

Et Zero rigola, affirmant que ça n'avait aucune importance. Il pouvait tout partager avec Jude. Un simple bout de tissus pouvait sembler sans importance, mais ça signifiait bien plus pour Zero.

Mais voilà qu'il prononça cette malheureuse phrase.

― Tu sors et je te suis un peu après ou…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Jude s'énerva derechef. Il pensait que c'était différent cette fois, quelle ne fut pas sa déception quand il comprit qu'il était toujours son secret.

Ils se quittèrent pour le moins fâchés. Il ne semblait plus y avoir d'issus favorable à leur histoire. Sa rencontre avec Lucas le soir d'un match à l'Aréna allait tout changer. Alors qu'il allait prendre place sur le terrain, il croisa son nouvel agent, dans les couloirs, qui semblait pressé.

Ce dernier un peu trop confiant, se ventât d'avoir couché avec Jude. Il ajouta quelques commentaires graveleux avant de s'empresser de partir pour éviter Jude, prétextant que ce dernier avait bien trop de problèmes et qu'il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans ce genre d'histoire. Bref, un connard, pensa Zero.

C'est comme ça qu'il en était arrivé là. Répondant à l'interview d'une journaliste alors que le match n'était fini que depuis quelques minutes, son regard cherchait désespérément Jude. Quand il le vit enfin, il semblait chercher quelqu'un, la mine maussade et Zero prit sa décision.

Il coupa court aux questions de la jeune femme et s'avança vers le brun.

― Je ne peux pas te parler maintenant, j'ai un rendez-vous, dit Jude continuant de scruter les environs.

― Lucas ne viendra pas, affirma Zero.

― Pourquoi, demanda Jude, se tournant enfin, pour faire face à son ancien « client ».

― Parce que je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire, s'exclama le blond avant de s'élancer vers Jude, plaçant une main ferme et implacable sur sa nuque et scella leurs lèvres.

D'abord surpris, le brun mit quelques secondes à réagir. Il posa ses mains sur les bras de l'homme qu'il aime et remonta lentement, telle une caresse jusqu'à son visage qu'il prit en coupe. Il était si proche, son corps musclé épousait le sien à la perfection. Cette sensation lui avait tellement manqué. Peu importe ce qu'il ait pu dire ou faire, ça n'a toujours été que Zero, depuis le début. Un frisson courra le long de sa colonne, le faisant doucement gémir et se cambrer pour se rapprocher de son compagnon.

Ils n'avaient conscience de rien. Rien hormis les mains et les lèvres de l'autre. Ni des centaines de personnes qui les regardaient, et encore moins que leur baiser était projeté sur les écrans géants qui surplombaient le terrain. Le bruit alentour se calma imperceptiblement tandis que dans les gradins et sur le parquet de l'Aréna toute l'attention fut focalisée sur eux.

Tous les regardaient avec des expressions différentes. Lionel fut surprise, mais un petit sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Elle venait enfin de comprendre. Jelena, la capitaine des Devils Girls paraissait choquée, plus que quiconque, si on prenait en compte son passé commun avec Zero. Les joueurs, quant à eux semblaient juste étonnés.

C'est Lionel et Pete, le coach, qui les firent sortir du bâtiment. Zero ne prit même pas la peine de se changer. Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires et encadrés de la présidente et de son ex-mari, ils quittèrent le stade par derrière alors que les journalistes étaient retenus par les agents de sécurité.

L'adrénaline se muât en excitation et en arrivant à l'appartement de Jude, ils eurent une façon bien à eux de faire retomber la pression. Leurs vêtements furent évincés rapidement. Comme des drogués, ils ressentaient le besoin frénétique de sentir la peau de l'autre. Ils n'étaient plus que grognements, gémissements et plaintes. Les langues se liaient, les mains caressaient, les dents mordaient. Le souffle erratique et le cœur palpitant, ils voulaient faire durer. Ce n'était jamais assez. Pas assez fort, pas assez proches, mais leur étreinte était tellement passionnée qu'ils ne purent retarder la fin.

Les membres enchevêtrés, la peau ruisselante de sueur, les cheveux en bataille et un sourire béat plaqué sur leurs lèvres, ils profitaient des premières lueurs du jour.

Jude regardait les rayons du soleil se refléter sur les mèches blondes de son amant. C'était une première pour eux. Il connaissait le sexe avec Zero, la cohabitation, puisqu'il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à squatter son appartement. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il lui avait fait faire un double des clés, c'était plus simple. Mais se réveiller contre lui, ça, il ne connaissait pas. Enfin, se réveiller était un bien grand mot, ils n'avaient pas vraiment dormi.

― Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça ! s'exclama-t-il en le fixant avec un sourire enfantin. M'embrasser devant des millions de personnes. Maintenant, on peut aller où on veut, déclara-t-il plein d'espoir.

Zero s'en voulait de devoir mettre un terme à ses rêveries et mettre fin à ce moment d'euphorie.

― Sauf que ce n'est pas possible, dit-il dans un souffle alors que son portable vibra pour la énième fois. J'ai reçu des centaines de demande d'interview depuis hier soir. On a été dans les infos des chaines sportives pendant douze heures, lui expliqua-t-il en montrant son téléphone.

― Que vas-tu faire ?

Maintenant Jude était inquiet. Bien qu'il ne soit plus son agent et que ce n'était pas son rôle de gérer ce genre de crise, il s'inquiétait d'autant plus. En qualité de « petit-ami » il était directement concerné, mais Zero devait avoir un plan. Il avait toujours un plan. En sondant le regard de son ami, il comprit. Ce dernier se redressa et s'appuya contre la tête de lit. Il balança son téléphone sur la table de chevet et soupira lourdement.

― Jusqu'à présent tout ce que je faisais était planifié à l'avance…t'embrasser ne l'était pas.

Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il n'avait jamais rien fait sur un coup de tête, une impulsion. Chaque geste était réfléchi et calculé. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des choses qu'il lui avait tant reprochées et en cet instant, il le regrettait. C'était uniquement de sa faute. Égoïstement, il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences. Il avait agi en petit-ami capricieux. Zero coupa court à ses lamentations.

― Mais tout ça devra attendre, sourit le blond, espiègle.

― Pourquoi ?

― Parce que j'ai autre chose à faire, déclara-t-il en soulevant la couette et en jetant un regard furtif à l'entrejambe de Jude. Ce dernier rougi légèrement. Décidemment, il ne s'habituerait jamais aux commentaires lubriques de son amant. Il avait une facilité à dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, quand il s'agissait de sexe.

Il attrapa Jude par la taille et le fit basculer sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine. Le baiser lent et sensuel devint passionné et frénétique. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient. Ils semblaient vouloir rattraper le temps perdu.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée enfermés dans l'appartement. Après leur énième séance de sexe, ils dormirent quelques heures. Prirent une douche ensemble. Douche qui dura bien plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Jude souriait en voyant Zero se trimbaler en sous-vêtement, un bol de céréales à la main. Hormis son corps, qui n'avait rien de « petit », on aurait dit un enfant. Parlant la bouche pleine et rigolant devant la télé. Les pieds croisés sur la table basse, il s'étonnant encore de le voir si détendu. Il n'avait plus rien du grand méchant basketteur et Jude aimait aussi cette facette de sa personnalité. Celle qu'il était le seul à connaitre et c'était bien ainsi.

Il avait contacté Lionel pour lui demander un service.

― Tu as des choses à me raconter, lui dit-elle derechef en décrochant.

― Bonjour à toi aussi. Comment je vais ? Merci de poser la question, ça va bien et toi ?

― Je sais que tu vas bien. Tu te tapes l'un des gars les plus chauds que je connaisse, comment il pourrait en être autrement. Je suis jalouse. Je croyais être ta meilleure amie en plus d'être ta belle-mère, tu as intérêt à me donner des détails pour te faire pardonner, termina-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

― Lionel, la réprimanda Jude, je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé et c'est tout ce que tu auras.

Elle soupira faussement vexée et passa à un sujet plus sérieux. Elle promit à Jude de s'occuper des journalistes. Elle allait organiser une conférence de presse pour mettre les choses au clair et assurer son soutien, ainsi que celui de toute l'équipe, à Zero. Il promit de la recontacter ultérieurement et, le cas échéant, d'être à l'heure le lendemain pour le match amical que devait jouer l'équipe en faveur d'une œuvre caritative. Les festivités se dérouleraient à Venice Beach et il y aurait plein de journalistes.

Sentant un mal de tête poindre, il décida de ne plus y penser. Ils auraient tout le temps de se prendre la tête le lendemain et il partit rejoindre son amant sur le canapé.

Il leur restait encore plus d'une douzaine d'heures devant eux et ils avaient bien l'intention d'en profiter. Le blond cessa toute activité en voyant Jude approcher.

Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Peu importe le sujet, ils avaient bien mieux à faire que de s'occuper de ces foutus paparazzis. Zero se félicitait d'avoir laissé quelques vêtements chez Jude, parce que ces vautours campaient devant son loft depuis la veille.

.

…

.

* * *

 **Je vous poste la suite !**

 **A bientôt**

 **Sarah**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

3.

.

.

Jude se délectait de la vue de son petit-ami torse nu qui jouait sous un soleil de plomb. L'atmosphère était légère, joyeuse. Il avait passé les meilleures quarante-huit heures de toute sa vie. C'était fou comme les choses avaient changées en si peu de temps.

Zero aussi avait l'air serein. Les joueurs firent une pause et il vit son amant venir dans sa direction.

― Ça te va bien de jouer à Venice, lui dit Jude en lorgnant son corps. Zero écarta les bras pour lui offrir une meilleure vue et lui répondit d'un clin d'œil arrogant. Ils se sourirent de connivence, plus complice que jamais, mais l'instant fut de courte durée.

Ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par des journalistes. Les questions fusaient dans tous les sens. Zero avait l'impression qu'ils hurlaient.

« ― Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être le premier de l'histoire à faire son coming out…

― Depuis quand êtes-vous avec le fils de votre patron…

― C'est votre petit-ami…

― Vous faites une déclaration…»

― Vous voulez ma déclaration ? leur demanda-t-il excédé. Il arracha l'un des micros tendus, Voilà ma déclaration, et il le laissa tomber au sol.

Il quitta les lieux sans cérémonie pour rejoindre son équipe, tandis que Jude se demandait comment il allait pouvoir arranger ça.

Après avoir géré quelques impératifs et limité les dégâts avec la presse, il décida qu'une séance de massage pourrait détendre Zero. Un spa semblait être un bon endroit pour leur première sortie en public.

Installés sur des tables de massage, il fixait le profil du blond. Il voyait bien que celui-ci avait du mal à se détendre. Son point s'ouvrait et se fermait frénétiquement et sa mâchoire restait crispée.

― On est bien là, non ? lui demanda-t-il pour attirer son attention. Tout le temps dans la foule, un peu de relaxation…

― Ça comprends aussi une bouteille de Jack ? rétorqua Zero en lui jetant un regard furtif, avant de retourner à la contemplation du mur. J'ai dit à mon publiciste que je ne ferais que les interviews sur le basket-ball. Tu sais combien il en reste ? Zéro, répondit-il avec un sourire crispé face à cette ironie.

― Tu es un meneur avec deux bagues. Tu as embrassé un mec devant tout le monde…

Jude n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Zero entendit le bruit d'un flash et il se releva si vite que la masseuse sursauta. Il arracha le téléphone de cette dernière et le jeta si fort que l'appareil se brisa. Il ramassa sa serviette tombée au sol et tout en la nouant autour de ses hanches, il regarda Jude en colère.

― Tu sais quoi ? Je le regrette, déclara-t-il dans un grondement.

Et il quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Il l'avait cherché un peu partout. En dernier recours, il passa à son loft. Zero y allait tellement peu qu'il fut surpris de trouver sa voiture garée dans le parking sous terrain. Un peu peiné aussi qu'il se cache de lui.

C'est dans la salle de bain qu'il le rejoignit. Plongé dans son immense baignoire, les mains derrière la tête. Cette attitude nonchalante dénotait avec sa mine renfrognée.

― Je sais que tu es énervé. Je ne te blâme pas, commença-t-il. Tu as fait ça pour moi et je n'ai jamais pensé à comment ça t'affecterait aussi. Je comprends que tu regrettes d'être avec moi.

Zero ferma les yeux un instant et soupira avant de se redresser.

― Je ne regrette pas d'être avec toi, déclara-t-il. Je regrette que tout le monde s'en mêle. J'aimais quand c'était juste nous deux.

C'était toujours compliqué pour Zero quand il s'agissait de parler de sentiments.

― Je n'aime pas perdre, ajouta-t-il en levant les épaules, l'air désolé.

― Tu n'as pas perdu ! Tout ce que nous traversons va nous rapprocher, pas nous éloigner. Nous sommes toujours dedans ensemble. Juste toi et moi, affirma-t-il avec conviction.

Il vit un sourire sincère et contagieux étirer les lèvres de son compagnon.

― Pour deux personnes qui sont ensembles dedans…, il s'écarta pour laisser de la place, je suis tout seul dans cette baignoire.

Le message était passé et Jude entreprit de se déshabiller devant le regard insistant de Zero, qui ne loupait pas une miette du spectacle que lui offrait son amant. Ce dernier entra dans l'eau et vint se coller au blond qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

― Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais toute l'attention est sur toi, lança Jude l'air de rien. Personne ne se soucie de Derek, insista-t-il.

― Vraiment ? Il acquiesça fier de son effet. Il n'y avait rien de tel pour remonter le moral de Zero.

― Il y a des dizaines de journalistes qui attendent que nous sortions du bain, ajouta-t-il.

Zero sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, avant d'attraper son téléphone posé sur le rebord de la baignoire.

― Ceci va sur Instagram, expliqua-t-il en plaçant l'appareil devant eux.

― Tu vas les encourager, le prévint Jude.

― Oui, c'est ce que je fais, sourit-il avant d'enrouler son bras autour du cou de Jude pour le rapprocher.

Jude rigola du côté puéril de son compagnon, mais fut heureux que l'atmosphère soit redevenue légère.

― Vois le bon côté des choses, lui dit Zero. Maintenant qu'ils vont avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, nous pouvons prendre notre temps avant de sortir de cette baignoire…et de cet appartement, termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

― T'es un obsédé !

Il hésita à faire semblant d'être vexé de sa remarque, mais c'était impossible. Il avait des crampes dans les joues, mais était incapable d'arrêter de sourire. C'était l'effet Jude.

― Oui, mais tu le savais. C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, hormis mon corps et mes talents dans un lit.

Son stupide sourire était de retour et Jude fut contaminé. Certes, la baignoire était grande, mais de là à accueillir les ébats de deux hommes d'une telle corpulence ? Jude avait des doutes. Comme pouvant lire dans ses pensées, Zero l'incita à venir s'installer sur lui à califourchon.

― Tu vois, on tient, et ça favorise le rapprochement.

Profiter du temps où ils étaient seuls était une bonne façon d'aborder les évènements, Zero avait raison. Prendre leur mal en patience, jusqu'à ce que les journalistes se lassent et passent à autre chose.

Ils avaient attendu que la nuit tombe pour retourner à l'appartement de Jude. Zero avait récupéré quelques affaires avant de quitter son logement. Ce que le blond qualifiait de « quelques » paraissait énorme pour son amant.

― Tu prévois d'hiberner combien de temps exactement ? Parce que j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas assez de place dans ma commode, se lamenta-t-il.

― Arrêtes de râler, on se débrouillera.

― Je ne comprends pas. Ton appartement est au moins deux fois plus grand que le mien, il est plus luxueux, ton lit qui fait deux fois le mien et je ne parle même pas de ta salle de bain qui pourrait en contenir quatre comme la mienne. Tout ça pour dire que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux que l'on retourne chez moi, s'exclama-t-il interrogateur.

Zero soupira, las. Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer avec ses mots ? Sans faire dans le sentimentalisme ? C'était toujours compliqué avec Jude. Il avait une facilité déconcertante à parler de ce qu'il ressent, c'était sans doute leur plus grande différence et Zero l'aimait pour ça, mais il n'était et ne serait jamais capable d'en faire autant. Oui, bien sûr qu'il ferait des efforts…pour Jude. C'est toujours et uniquement pour lui, mais il ne pourrait jamais changer et il avait peur que le brun finisse par en avoir marre de lui arracher la moindre information.

― Parce que j'aime ton appartement. Il est plus…confortable, dit-il dans une grimace. Le mien est si froid, si aseptisé. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une chambre d'hôtel. Une chambre d'hôtel hors de prix, certes, mais une putain de chambre d'hôtel quand même, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

― Pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais personnalisé, avec des cadres ou je ne sais pas, des choses personnelles ?

― Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de chez moi, je ne sais pas faire ça et je ne me liais à personne, pas assez pour avoir des photos à accrocher. Je suis si souvent absent que la cuisine n'a jamais servie. Si un chez soi est un endroit où l'on se crée des souvenirs, alors je me sens chez moi dans ton appartement, déclara-t-il. Partout où je regarde, je nous vois. Avant toi je me contentais de baise rapide et sans sentiments. Je…

Jude le coupa, abrégeant les souffrances de son amant, le voyant s'arracher chaque mot avec difficulté.

― J'ai compris, lui assura-t-il avant de passer sa main derrière sa nuque et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il joua un instant avec ses mèches blondes jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un sourire étirer les lèvres de Zero.

Comment pouvait-il l'aimer un peu plus chaque jour ?

Cet homme ne cessait de le surprendre. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais un grand romantique ni un grand sentimental, mais il n'était pas insensible pour autant. Cet état de fait rassurait Jude, il rendait son amant plus…humain.

.

…

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà le quatrième ! C'est à partir de celui-ci que l'on va s'éloigner, non pas de l'univers, mais de la trame de la série.**

 **Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;-)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

.

.

4.

.

.

Jude rentra tard ce soir-là, et seul, comme bien souvent ces derniers temps. Ils évitaient de se montrer ensemble. Zero essayait de le protéger. Après plusieurs incidents avec les journalistes, il avait décrété que c'était mieux pour le moment. Un mois qu'il avait fait son « coming out » et tout le tapage autour de leur relation ne s'était en rien calmé.

Au début son compagnon avait fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur - du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait - acceptant d'être l'égérie de quelques marques ou l'image de campagnes voulant développer leur clientèle en visant une certaine partie de la population.

Jude ne le voyait pas d'un très bon œil, se demandant s'il essayait de faire des efforts ou si son côté opportuniste avait pris le dessus.

― À quoi tu joues ? s'était-il agacé en tombant sur un contrat qui trainait sur la table basse.

Il l'avait parcouru dans les grandes lignes pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une pub promouvant une nouvelle carte de crédit…Arc-en-ciel.

― C'est incroyable, s'exclama le blond en sortant de la chambre, seulement vêtu d'une serviette qui descendait un peu trop bas sur ses hanches. Je croule sous les demandes. Si j'avais su que l'argent était gay, rigola-t-il.

S'en était suivi une dispute mémorable et depuis ils n'en avaient plus parlé. Jude ne savait même pas ce que son amant avait accepté ou non. Il redoutait seulement le jour où il se retrouverait nez à nez avec le visage de Zero – ou toute autre partie de son corps – placardé sur un bus ou sur son écran de télévision.

Mais ça n'arriva pas et la vie reprit son cours. Oh, de l'extérieur rien n'avait changé. Ils passaient leurs journées à l'Aréna. Jude dans son bureau, Zero sur le terrain à s'entrainer en vue des prochains matchs, et leurs nuits à s'aimer à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Zero n'était pas retourné à son appartement depuis plusieurs semaines. Les paparazzis siégeaient toujours devant la résidence se relayant. Ils avaient été jusqu'à fouiller les poubelles dans l'espoir de trouver des informations croustillantes sur sa vie intime.

La situation lui échappait et il faisait de son mieux pour que Jude ne s'en rende pas compte. Il préférait encore passer pour un opportuniste sans scrupule, comme lui avait reproché son amant, plutôt que de passer pour un faible.

En dehors du lit, ils ne communiquaient plus. Zero ne savait plus comment lui parler et de quoi ? Sa vie ne tournait plus qu'autour d'une seule chose et ce n'était plus le basket-ball. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter son geste. Toute leur vie en avait été changée.

Jude avait tant voulu sortir, aller manger au restaurant et faire toutes ces choses que font les couples. Il voulait une relation publique ? Eh bien il l'avait. Mais ils n'avaient plus rien d'autre.

― Je savais que c'était une putain de mauvaise idée, se répéta Zero pour la énième fois et dans un excès de rage, son point s'abattit sur son reflet. Merde, siffla-t-il.

Alerté par le bruit, Jude jeta son attaché-case par terre et couru vers la chambre. Il s'arrêta derechef en apercevant le blond par la porte de la salle de bain laissée entre-ouverte. Il était nu, penché au-dessus du lavabo, ses muscles tendus. Le brun fut hypnotisé par cette vue pendant quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir des bouts de verre joncher le sol. Son regard remonta le long du corps de son amant jusqu'au lavabo taché de sang et au miroir brisé. C'est en s'approchant légèrement qu'il vit la main de Zero sous le jet d'eau. Il poussa la porte et se précipita près de lui.

― Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il paniqué, connaissant déjà la réponse.

― Rien, ça va ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais nettoyer, répondit Zero laconique.

Il essaya de s'emparer de sa main pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de bout de verre dans les plaies. Il voulait l'aider simplement, mais ce dernier le repoussa, arguant qu'il s'en chargeait et qu'il ferait mieux d'aller se détendre après sa journée de travail.

Jude avait peur. Zero lui échappait, il le sentait, mais ne savait pas quoi faire pour mettre un terme à cette situation. La fatigue, la peur, la tension, tous ces sentiments qui se manifestaient en même temps, c'était trop.

― Je n'en peux plus, cria-t-il. Tu ne peux pas continuer à refuser mon aide, à me rejeter constamment. J'ai cru que nous serions assez fort pour surmonter ça…ensemble, mais de toute évidence j'ai eu tort. Tu crois que je ne sens pas que tu t'éloignes ? Cette distance que tu mets entre nous est insupportable. Je fais de mon mieux pour limiter les dégâts. L'équipe se pose des questions quant à la suite et j'ai fait mon possible pour les rassurer, mais, il s'arrêta net en remarquant le regard de Zero.

Il s'était laissé emporter par la colère et en avait trop dit. Il s'était juré de ne pas parler de la réaction de certains joueurs face à leur couple. Jude avait imaginé une nuit torride pour se dire au revoir avant le départ du blond. C'était la première fois qu'il partait avec l'équipe disputer un match à l'extérieur depuis leur baiser suivi par des millions de téléspectateurs et il savait que ça l'angoissait.

Il s'en voulait, mais il ne pouvait ravaler ses mots.

― N'en parlons pas. Je sais que tu appréhende pour demain, mais ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer et nous pourrons discuter à ton retour, dit-il confiant.

Zero sortit de la salle de bain, sa main bandée sommairement, attrapa son sac de voyage glissé sous le lit et se mit à rassembler des affaires.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Après quelques secondes de silence et alors qu'il multipliait les allers-retours dans l'appartement, Zero desserra enfin les dents.

― Je vais aller dormir à l'hôtel.

― C'est ridicule ! À la moindre engueulade tu fuis ?

― Mais arrêtes ! Tu vois bien que c'est un enfer de sortir avec moi ? On n'y arrive pas. J'ai apprécié chaque seconde passée avec toi. C'était bien le temps que ça a duré, mais ça ne sert à rien de s'accrocher, on va finir par se faire du mal, termina-t-il sans un regard.

Son ton était froid, sans émotion et Jude reçu cette déclaration comme une gifle, le laissant sans voix.

Sur ces derniers mots, Zero prit les clefs de son Aston Martin et quitta l'appartement.

Lunettes de soleil vissées sur le nez, casquette bien enfoncée sur la tête, il marcha tête basse jusqu'à sa voiture. Il ne vit aucun journaliste, mais il ne se fit pas d'illusion quant à l'apparition de quelques clichés le lendemain dans la presse. Il appela un hôtel proche de l'aéroport, dont il connaissait bien le directeur et en qui il avait confiance. Il lui assura qu'il n'avait qu'à passer par le parking sous-terrain où il sera pris en charge immédiatement.

― Je vous enregistre sous quel nom, monsieur ?

Zero réfléchit quelques instants avant que l'évidence le frappe.

― Gideon Smith, s'il vous plait, et il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie.

Il battu un record de vitesse pour se rendre à l'hôtel, craignant d'être suivi. Il put finalement rallier sa chambre sans encombre.

― Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous ? lui demanda le directeur sur le pas de la porte.

― Non, ça ira ! dit-il peu aimable et il s'en voulu. Alors que le quinquagénaire quittait la pièce, il le héla. Je suis désolé, dure journée. Merci Frédéric, ajouta-t-il simplement avec un sourire reconnaissant et l'homme comprit.

― C'est normal, monsieur, dit-il en lui renvoyant son sourire avant de prendre congé.

Zero n'avait plus l'habitude d'être seul et il fut étonné d'apprécier ce sentiment. Après tout, c'était peut-être ce dont il avait besoin : un peu de solitude. À l'Aréna c'était l'équipe et le coach. En rentrant c'était Jude et à l'extérieur c'était les hordes de paparazzis. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas passé du temps seul ? Vraiment seul ?

Pas simplement une heure ou deux avant que Jude rentre. Heures pendant lesquelles il prenait sa douche, appelait son agent pour régler certains détails, étudiait les offres de sponsors et autre qu'il avait reçu dans la journée.

La vraie solitude. Celle qui vous oblige à penser. À tout remettre en question et qui vous aide à y voir plus clair. Même s'il avait détesté ça durant son enfance, c'était quelque chose qui faisait partie de lui désormais et dont il avait besoin de temps en temps.

La nuit fut courte et agitée, ce qui n'échappa pas à Pete quand Zero arriva au jet.

― En sachant qu'on a un match très important ce soir, tu aurais pu te reposer, lui reprocha-t-il. Je ne veux pas connaitre les détails, mais je pense que quarante-huit heures ce n'est pas si terrible, vous auriez pu vous rattraper après, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

― Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi, coach, mais je me passerai de vos commentaires, gronda Zero.

Pete ne releva pas le ton employé par son joueur. Il savait que les choses étaient compliquées pour lui en ce moment, mais cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas. C'est inquiet qu'il monta à son tour dans l'appareil.

Le vol fut silencieux, à l'exception de quelques joueurs que l'on pouvait voir discuter et rigoler, l'atmosphère était tendue.

Zero s'était mis à l'écart, son casque sur les oreilles et il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'ils avaient décollé. Il commença à se demander s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose entre les joueurs sans qu'il n'en soit informé.

La journée passa rapidement entre le trajet, leur arrivée à l'hôtel, les interviews – auxquelles Zero ne participa pas – et l'échauffement. Dans les vestiaires l'atmosphère était semblable à celle qui avait régné dans l'avion et Pete décida d'y mettre un terme.

― Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez, mais je vous conseille de régler ça maintenant, avant d'aller sur le terrain. Parce qu'il faut une équipe soudée pour gagner et c'est loin d'être le cas. Alors crevons l'abcès et nous pourrons peut-être aller faire ce pour quoi nous sommes venus, s'exclama-t-il agacé.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il les fixa tour à tour alors qu'ils baissèrent la tête face à son regard inquisiteur. Contre toute attente c'est Zero qui se leva pour prendre la parole.

― Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. Si vous avez un problème avec moi, venez me le dire en face bande de lâches. Je vous interdis d'aller emmerder Jude, c'est clair ?

Sa déclaration surprit Pete, mais en voyant la réaction de ses joueurs, il comprit que Zero avait raison.

― Quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qui se passe, ordonna-t-il.

― Il fait ce qu'il veut en dehors du terrain, mais il n'était pas obligé de le faire partager, explosa Derek.

Et les autres suivirent.

― Il a trouvé un moyen pour qu'on ne parle que de lui. Maintenant il faut faire avec ses caprices. Il ne participe plus aux conférences, ni aux interviews et les journalistes ne nous parlent que de lui.

― C'était ça ton plan pour faire oublier l'affaire des call-girls ? J'espère que c'est agréable de baiser le fils du patron, surtout si tu le fais par intérêt. Ou peut-être que tu mens ?

― Alors Zero, t'es pédé ou pas ? rigola Otis d'un ton moqueur. Un arrière avec qui Zero n'avait que peu parlé.

Pete n'eut pas le temps de calmer le jeu que Zero frappa Otis.

Jude passa la nuit à ruminer. Il avait mal parce qu'il y avait cru. Personne n'avait jamais fait un tel sacrifice pour lui. C'était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il pouvait lui faire et durant un instant il vit une multitude de possibilités pour eux. Ils s'aimaient et rien n'allait les séparer.

Quelle connerie !

Il avait honte d'avoir était si naïf. Son père avait fait la même chose et bien d'autres personnes avant lui, mais il refaisait inlassablement les mêmes erreurs. C'était une des choses que Zero aimait chez lui. Son utopisme et sa loyauté à toute épreuve.

La journée se passa dans un brouillard opaque. Il fit son travail, géra ses affaires comme d'ordinaire. Ses gestes étaient des automatismes et rien ne pénétra la bulle de laquelle il était prisonnier…pas même Lionel.

― Jude, tu m'entends ?

Il n'avait pas écouté le moindre mot. Lui si compréhensif, toujours à l'écoute, ne pouvait pas supporter ses jérémiades.

― Non, parce que je m'en contrefous, Lionel ! Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des problèmes, donc tu me feras le plaisir de les régler sans moi et sans venir m'en rabattre les oreilles, expira-t-il agacé.

Il ramassa ses affaires, ses clés et sa veste, qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler et partit, laissant la brune, assise sur son bureau, bouche bée.

Il roula inhabituellement vite pour rejoindre son appartement. Les yeux obsédés par l'heure qu'affichait son tableau de bord. Ses affaires fut jetées à l'entrée, tandis qu'il se précipitait sur la télécommande et sans y réfléchir, zappa sur la chaine qui allait retranscrire le match.

Assit sur la table basse, les coudes sur les genoux, il attendait, nerveux, que les présentateurs donnent le coup d'envoi. Ses jambes ne cessaient de tressauter d'impatience et il se morigéna de se mettre dans un tel état.

Voilà quel effet Zero avait sur lui. D'un naturel calme, il se transformait en boule de nerfs. Incapable de rester en place. Aurait-il été dans le même état s'ils ne s'étaient pas engueulés la veille ? Il n'aura jamais la réponse. Peu importe, de toute façon les faits étaient là. Ils avaient passé la nuit séparés et Jude ne savait pas dans quel état d'esprit son amant était parti ce matin.

Dans sa tête, il avait imaginé Zero le regard sombre ou détaché, mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer ce que l'écran lui montrait.

Pas de Zero.

Il fixa les joueurs entraient un à un, inquiet.

― Il semblerait que Los Angeles ne soit pas en forme ce soir, rigola un présentateur.

― À votre avis, que pouvons-nous conclure de l'absence de Zero et de la mise sur la touche d'Otis ?

― Vu la tête de ce dernier, je parie que les deux sont liés.

Ils bavassèrent quelques minutes, émettant des hypothèses toutes plus ridicules que la précédente. La caméra fit un gros plan sur le coach, l'œil agar et la mine défaite. Les craintes de Jude semblaient se confirmer, quand la caméra dévia sur le banc de touche. Passant d'un remplaçant à l'autre, quand elle s'arrêta sur un visage amoché, arborant une lèvre et une arcade coupées et enflées, un œil qui sans conteste allait virer au bleu, Otis.

― Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? souffla Jude choqué.

La respiration rapide, il se jeta sur son téléphone et maintes et maintes fois, en vain, essaya de joindre le blond, tombant sans cesse sur sa messagerie.

Son amant envolé dans la nature, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait craindre. Perdre le contrôle ainsi et mettre sa carrière en péril, ne lui ressemblait pas. Il s'était battu pour en arriva là, tenant sa revanche sur la vie. Alors quoi ? Tous ces efforts pour ça ? Pour tout envoyer valser à la moindre difficulté ?

Mais si ça n'était pas Zero… serait-ce…

― Gideon, expira le brun, craignant les réactions de cette personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.

.

...

.

* * *

 **A bientôt pour la suite**

 **Sarah**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à toutes ! Bien que cette histoire ne semble pas remporter un grand succès, j'ai décidé de continuer à la publier quand même. Je ne perds pas espoir d'avoir quelques retours, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

.

5.

.

.

Zero entendit son prénom passer la barrière des lèvres de Jude. Son amour semblait être loin dans le royaume de Morphée.

― Non, ne t'arrêtes pas, geignit-il.

Le blond cessa tout mouvement et se concentra sur les sons provenant du lit. Jude gémissait, se tortillait et serrait les draps de ses mains dont les jointures blanchissaient. Il s'approcha pour contempler le spectacle de plus près.

Le blond s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa des doigts tremblants sur le cou offert. Cette peau lui avait tellement manqué. Il se pencha pour humer l'odeur si familière. Quand son nez frôla la mâchoire de Jude, celui-ci se redressa en sursaut.

L'œil agar, il semblait perdu, fixant Zero comme s'il n'était qu'un songe. Il l'étudiait, paraissant chercher quelque chose.

― Hey ! souffla ce dernier.

Son visage n'était éclairé que par les quelques rayons de lumière que diffusaient les réverbères à l'extérieur, qui s'infiltraient par les persiennes entre-ouvertes.

― J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas, murmura Jude craignant de briser l'instant.

Ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin dans les mèches blondes qu'il lissa vers l'arrière. Chatouillant sa nuque.

― J'avais besoin de temps, mais tout va bien maintenant, le rassura-t-il. Tu m'as manqué, expira-t-il sur ses lèvres, qu'il vint embrasser lentement. Telle une caresse.

Ses mains glissèrent dans le dos nu pour venir se plaquer sur les reins du brun…

Une lumière blanche trop vive, presque aveuglante, prit la place du visage de Jude et il sentit de l'agitation autour de lui.

― Jude ?

Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il paniqua, commençant à ressentir une douleur. Il avait mal, mais incapable de déterminer d'où elle provenait.

― JUDE ?

Rien. Il voulut secouer le corps qui lui faisait face, mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. Sa respiration s'accéléra à l'instar de son rythme cardiaque. Quelque chose n'allait pas. On lui compressait la poitrine. Il voulut crier, mais aucun son ne sortit.

La chambre se mit à tourner autour de lui. Tout devint flou. La lumière, auparavant trop blanche, fit place à l'obscurité. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Ses pensées devenaient incohérentes.

Jude ne pouvait pas dormir. Après plusieurs tentatives qui se soldèrent par un échec, il abandonna, n'en pouvant plus de tourner dans ce foutu lit trop grand et trop vide.

Il arpentait son appartement, faisant les cent pas. N'ayant jamais ressenti ce sentiment d'étouffement, il ne le comprenait pas. Pourquoi ce mettre dans un tel état pour un petit dérapage ? Ils pourraient arranger les choses à leur retour. Ce n'était pas si grave et certainement pas irrémédiable. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se calmer ? Il mit ça sur le compte du silence de Zero. C'était forcément ça. Il était inquiet parce qu'il ne répondait pas au téléphone, que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés ils s'étaient engueulés et depuis plus rien. Silence radio.

Les disputes dans un couple c'est commun, il n'allait tout de même pas se rendre malade à chaque fois. Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, rien n'y fit. Son amant était loin, seul, en colère et bien d'autres choses et il ne pouvait ni lui parler ni le rejoindre.

Encore une fois, il était pieds et poings liés. Tributaire du bon vouloir de Zero. Combien de temps le blond pouvait tenir avant de l'appeler ? Il ne le savait pas puisque le cas ne s'était encore jamais présenté.

Il commença à réfléchir aux règles à instaurer à son retour. La première et la plus importantes de toutes : ne plus jamais le laisser sans nouvelles. Même si ce n'est qu'un message. Tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais se contenter d'un simple petit texto.

Il mit sa tête entre ses mains et inspira longuement à plusieurs reprises. Peut-être devrait-il s'inscrire à des séances de sophrologie, se demanda-t-il avec ironie. Parce qu'à ce rythme-là, son compagnon allait le tuer.

Il dût s'assoupir, puisqu'il fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il se leva derechef pour le récupérer sur le comptoir de la cuisine et décrocha sans même regarder l'appelant.

― Zero ?

― Jude, souffla la voix à l'appareil.

Il écarta le téléphone de son oreille pour fixer son écran.

― Pete, expira-t-il bruyamment. Il se posa sur l'un des tabourets entourant le bar et se frottant les yeux. L'adrénaline redescendit d'un coup et il put constater que dormir assit sur son canapé n'avait pas plu à son dos.

― Je suis désolé de t'appeler à une heure si tardive, mais il faut que tu viennes à Boston.

C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua le léger tremblement dans la voix du coach.

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Pete ?

― J'aurai préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui te l'apprenne, il fit une pause, Zero a eu un accident, son état est critique. Je suis désolé…

Jude raccrocha sans attendre. En quinze minutes, son sac était prêt, Lionel était prévenu et il se trouvait à bord d'un taxi qui le conduisait à l'avion privé qu'il avait fait affréter. Il se sentait fort, gérant les choses avec rapidité et efficacité.

Il allait bien.

Il allait bien…enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à bord de l'appareil. Son esprit occupé ne lui avait pas permis de penser...jusqu'à cet instant.

Tel un mantra, il -son cerveau tordu- rejouait en boucle les paroles du coach : Zero a eu un accident, son état est critique. Zero a eu un…

― C'est pas possible ! Je vais me réveiller, murmurai-t-il en se balançant sur son siège. Les bras autour de son corps. Il avait froid, ses mains tremblaient. Il tira sur les manches de son pull pour cacher ces dernières, quand il reconnut l'un des pulls de Zero. Il le serra contre lui, se recroquevillant au fond du siège en cuir. Seul dans la cabine, il pouvait se laisser aller. Le contraire n'y aurait rien changé. Toutes ses forces s'étaient envolées. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de le perdre. C'était inconcevable. Pas de larme, mais une peur panique qui tordait ses entrailles. Son souffle était court. Il manquait d'air. Il ferma les yeux et resserra son étreinte autour du tissu pour s'exhorter au calme. Ayant conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre son sang-froid à bord d'un avion.

Le vol fut interminable. Los Angeles n'avait jamais été aussi loin de Boston. Jude le passa dans une semi-conscience. Malgré tout, bien trop conscient de la raison de ce voyage. C'est les jambes flageolantes qu'il rejoignit la limousine qui l'attendait sur le tarmac.

Il avait refusé que Lionel l'accompagne et il le regrettait amèrement. Sentant son corps faiblir à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'hôpital. Il redoutait ce qu'il allait y trouver.

Boston était une ville magnifique, en particulier la nuit, comme bien d'autres, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Rien ne réussissait à le sortir du cauchemar dans lequel il était plongé depuis l'appel de Pete.

Comme convenu, ce dernier l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée, prêt d'un snack comme on en trouve dans ces établissements.

― Il est où ? demanda-t-il sans détour, se fichant du reste.

― Il a été placé dans une chambre au service des soins intensifs. Jude commença à se détourner, quand il sentit une main lui agripper l'épaule. Attends, il faut que je te prévienne…

Le brun n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite avant d'écouter le mot « coma » et « chirurgie ».

― Quoi ?

― Il a subi une opération chirurgicale en urgence pour stopper l'hémorragie. Ils ont fait appel à un chirurgien orthopédique renommé pour essayer de sauver son bras et sa jambe, mais on ne peut être sûr de rien pour l'instant. Ils l'ont plongé dans un coma artificiel pour que son corps puisse se reposer et récupérer plus vite, termina-t-il le regard désolé.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que Jude quitta le hall pour se rendre dans le service concerné. Pete essaya de le retenir une seconde fois, mais le brun se dégagea ne voulant pas en entendre davantage. Toutes ses pensées tournées vers son ange déchu aux mèches blondes.

Son corps était agité dans l'ascenseur. Il était dans l'incapacité de rester immobile. La peur, l'angoisse, tout se bousculait dans sa tête, mais il tiendrait…au moins jusqu'à la chambre.

Il trouva sans mal le bureau des infirmières, mais ce dernier était vide. L'étage était silencieux. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Et encore une fois, il se remit à faire les cent pas. Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas offensé Dieu. Ou était-ce un complot pour lui faire perdre l'esprit avant de pouvoir atteindre cette foutue chambre ?

― Monsieur, je peux vous aider ?

Il sursauta et se tourna derechef pour faire face à l'intrus. Catherine, d'après son badge. Une dame de petite taille, les cheveux poivre et sel, dans la cinquantaine et un sourire chaleureux. Il se détendit imperceptiblement.

― Je cherche la chambre de…

― Suivez-moi, indiqua-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse en dire plus.

C'est vrai qu'il n'était plus exactement ce que l'on appelle un « anonyme » depuis qu'ils avaient fait les choux gras de la presse à scandale. Comment faire autrement quand votre tête est placardée en une des tabloïds, illustrant le titre « Qui est le petit ami de la star de Basketball ? »

Il suivit docilement l'infirmière. Jetant un coup d'œil aux chambres devant lesquelles ils passaient. N'ayant jamais mis un pied dans ce genre d'endroit, il comprenait maintenant ce que signifiait les soins intensifs. Et son estomac se nouât un peu plus.

― Il est là.

Jude aurait aimé pouvoir l'apercevoir à travers la vitre pour se préparer doucement, mais il n'eut pas cette chance. Les rideaux avaient été tirés. Décidément on ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche.

La main sur la poignée, il hésita. La peur prenant le pas sur l'envie de le voir.

― Comment est-il ? interpella-t-il l'infirmière qui commençait à rebrousser chemin. Elle soupira avant de faire volteface. Cette situation elle la connaissait que trop bien et il n'y avait pas de bonne manière de le dire. Ni de mot pour préparer un proche à ce qu'il allait affronter en entrant. Elle lui sourit rassurante.

― Il est toujours lui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Quelques ecchymoses, des égratignures. Ça peut paraitre impressionnant, mais ce n'est pas grave. Le plus choquant ce sont les machines, mais n'y prêtez pas attention. Vous savez, mon fils est un de ses plus grands fans, je vous promets de veiller sur lui. Tout ira bien, affirma-t-elle confiante en caressant son épaule, avant de le laisser seul devant la porte.

C'est plus impressionnant qu'autre chose…est-ce que c'était censé le rassurer ? Parce que si c'était le cas, eh bien ça ne fonctionnait pas.

― Arrête d'être lâche et ouvre cette putain de porte, se morigéna-t-il.

Il inspira une dernière fois avant de pénétrer dans la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il posa son front sur la surface froide, demeurant ostensiblement appuyé contre le panneau de bois, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le courage de faire face à la réalité.

Quand il se tourna, ses yeux se fixèrent immédiatement sur le corps immobile, allongé dans ce lit trop petit et son souffle resta coincé dans sa gorge.

Comme l'avait dit Catherine, il y avait des machines partout autour de lui. Son crâne était bandé et un tuyau passait sous son nez. Il avait plusieurs hématomes. Sur la pommette droite, sur l'arrête de la mâchoire et sur son torse recouvert d'électrodes. Tout le côté gauche de son visage était égratigné.

Des broches externes ressortaient des bandages qui cachaient son bras et sa jambe gauche.

Jude s'approcha lentement et prit place sur le fauteuil qu'il rapprocha du lit autant que possible. Posant sa tête sur les barreaux en acier. Sa main trouva immédiatement celle encore valide de son amant.

Le cœur déchiré par cette vision. Une douleur vive se diffusait dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait plus retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis plusieurs heures. Il se laissa aller, déversent silencieusement sa peine. Il avait mal, physiquement.

― Reste avec moi, le suppliait-il.

Pourtant non-croyant, il se mit à prier un Dieu hypothétique de le sauver.

― Je ne peux pas le perdre, je ne peux pas. Je ne le supporterais pas, murmurait-il dans un souffle saccadé. Un nœud obstruait sa gorge, ses entrailles se tordaient et son cœur cognait douloureusement contre ses côtes. Son corps le trahissait.

À quel moment il avait lâché prise, il ne le savait pas, mais il fut réveillé par une main touchant son épaule.

― Excusez-moi, je suis le docteur Edwards. C'est moi qui suis en charge de Zero, lui expliqua-t-il et Jude se leva précipitamment pour serrer la main tendue.

― Jude Kinkade, son…

Son quoi ? Il ne savait même plus comment se présenter. Il n'était plus son agent. Il était son patron en quelques sortes, mais c'était réducteur.

― Je sais, le rassura le médecin. Il l'invita ensuite à sortir de la pièce. Je ne vais pas vous cacher que son état est critique. Les prochaines soixante-douze heures seront décisives. Il a plusieurs fractures ouvertes au bras et sa jambe gauche a subi des dommages non-négligeables. Il a une commotion cérébrale et un pneumothorax. Il a également du sang dans les poumons et nous devons attendre pour être sûr que cela ne s'infecte pas. Je ne vous cache pas qu'une infection à ce stade pourrait être fatale. Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais pour l'instant nous ne pouvons rien faire à part attendre. Après vingt-quatre heures, si ses constantes sont stables, nous le réveillerons et nous envisagerons la suite à ce moment-là. Avez-vous des questions, ajouta-t-il face au silence de Jude.

― Je…non, bégaya le brun, choqué et sans un mot de plus, il pénétra de nouveau dans la chambre et reprit sa place près de Zero.

Les infirmières défilaient dans la chambre. Pete était passé avant de devoir repartir à Los Angeles. Il y eut peut-être quelqu'un d'autre, mais il ne saurait le dire. Il n'avait plus prononcé un mot depuis son entretien avec le chirurgien. Son regard fixé sur le blond, comme un point d'ancrage pour ne pas sombrer. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux, comme si ce simple geste pouvait le protéger. La peur panique de s'éloigner et qu'il lui arrive quelque chose durant son absence.

C'était sans aucun doute stupide, mais il ne prendrait pas le risque. Il concédait à se pousser quand les soignants venaient s'occuper de lui, mais reprenait sa place aussitôt terminé.

Vingt-quatre heures, c'est le temps qu'il devait tenir et il pourrait lui parler. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour revoir ses beaux yeux bleus.

...

 **A bientôt, je l'espère !**

 **Sarah**

…


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir ! Voilà la suite ! Merci pour la review, ça fait vraiment plaisir, d'autant plus que c'est la première. Je commençais à perdre espoir. J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **Et pour les autres, n'hésitez pas ;-) Merci à Coco pour sa correction XOXO**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

.

.6

.

.

Jude avait été surpris quand quelques heures après la visite du chirurgien, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre. Mais il le fut encore plus en découvrant l'identité de la personne derrière celle-ci. D'abord sans voix, il se leva derechef et la conduit hors de la pièce.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il me semblait avoir été clair, la réprimanda-t-il.

Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Jamais il ne lui aurait parlé de la sorte avant, mais elle ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

― Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien et prendre des nouvelles de Zero.

― Tu aurais pu appeler, insista-t-il.

― Arrête de faire ta tête de mule !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle le prit dans ses bras. Il resta quelques secondes les bras ballants, avant de lui rendre son étreinte. À part avec Zero, il n'avait ce genre de geste avec personne, depuis la mort de sa mère. Pendant un temps, il avait naïvement cru qu'Oscar pourrait peut-être lui apporter cette affection, mais il avait vite compris son erreur.

Lionel était beaucoup de choses. Impitoyable, manipulatrice, mais quand il s'agissait de Jude, elle devenait une tout autre personne. Ce fils qu'elle n'a jamais eu, réveillait son instinct maternel.

― J'accepte que tu restes à une condition. Dans vingt-quatre heures ils le sortiront du coma et je ne veux pas que tu sois là. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

― Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je partirais, accepta-t-elle.

― Merci Lionel, souffla-t-il sincère en retournant dans l'étreinte confortable de ses bras.

Il préférait être seul avec son amant quand celui-ci se réveillerait. Et connaissant Zero, il ne serait pas enchanté par la présence de la brune.

Comme à son habitude, Lionel s'était occupé de tout. Elle avait réservé une chambre pour Jude dans un hôtel de luxe, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'irait pas. Elle lui avait fait livrer des vêtements de rechange et des effets personnels, assez pour tenir un siège de plusieurs mois.

Zero et Lionel ne s'étaient jamais vraiment appréciés, surtout depuis qu'elle savait pour lui et Jude. Elle l'avait mis en garde, un sourire des plus faux scotché aux lèvres, s'il lui faisait du mal, elle se chargerait de lui. Pourtant quand elle pénétra dans la chambre, elle resta immobile sur le pas de la porte, choquée.

Si elle omettait les mois durant lesquels Jude s'était confié sur ce « gars » qu'il aimait, mais qui semblait s'en foutre totalement, elle n'avait rien de personnel contre le blond. Elle lui reconnaissait même certaines qualités : une sacrée force de caractère et une détermination à toute épreuve. C'était quelqu'un de droit dans ses pompes. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et se donnait les moyens de l'avoir. Et même si ça l'emmerdait prodigieusement de l'admettre, il n'avait jamais menti à Jude, ne lui avait jamais promis monts et merveilles pour se rétracter par la suite. Avant ce fameux baiser devant des millions de personnes.

Mais en le voyant allongé dans le petit lit d'hôpital, il sembla si faible et fragile. Une vision tellement contradictoire avec sa personnalité. Un raclement de gorge la fit sortir de sa torpeur.

― Ne le regarde pas comme ça, lui intima Jude, les sourcils froncés.

― Comment ça ?

― Avec pitié. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais personne. Il n'a pas besoin de ça et moi non plus, cracha-t-il agacé.

Lionel le regarda avec un air contrit, les yeux penauds et rapprocha une des chaises pour s'installer aux côtés du brun.

Pendant plusieurs heures, ce fut un silence de mort qui régna dans la pièce. Jude s'était même assoupi, tandis que Lionel s'occuper sur sa tablette. Ils essayaient de tuer le temps, autant que faire ce peut. Mais une certaine lassitude se fit bientôt sentir du côté de la brune. Si Jude pouvait rester des heures à veiller sur son amant avec un regard d'amoureux transi ce n'était pas son cas.

― Bon, ça suffit ! On devrait bouger, sortir ou aller à l'hôtel si tu préfères, mais on ne peut plus rester là à ne rien faire. Je vais finir par tuer quelqu'un, s'exclama-t-elle avec de grands gestes.

Jude la regarda, surpris, mais amusé également. Son amie et accessoirement belle-mère, perdait que très rarement son flegme et la voir ainsi le divertissait. Elle interpréta, à tort, son sourire comme une réponse positive.

― Alors, tu veux aller où, se réjouit-elle.

― Tu es libre d'aller où tu veux, moi je ne bouge pas de là, mais merci quand même.

Son refus, même formulé avec politesse, n'en restait pas moins un refus et il exaspéra Lionel qui abandonna. Elle se leva, embrassa Jude et quitta la pièce en soupirant. Elle comprenait sa décision et toutes celles qu'il avait pris depuis l'appel de Pete, son ex-mari, mais le voir comme ça la peinait et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment l'exprimer.

Jude consentit tout de même à faire un saut à l'hôtel pour prendre une douche et se changer. Il grignota un bout avec Lionel et repartit voir Zero. Encore quelques heures de patience et ils le sortiraient du coma. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en réjouir malgré cette crainte sournoise qui lui rappelait que le pire restait à venir.

Il avait embrassé son amie, la remerciant d'être venue et lui souhaita bon retour. C'était inutile qu'elle passe la nuit à Boston. Il était déjà tard et à la première heure le lendemain, ils allaient le réveiller.

Et comme il l'avait imaginé, la nuit fut ponctuée par les allers-retours des infirmières. Elles vérifiaient les constantes. Trifouillaient les machines, il aurait été bien incapable de dire ce qu'elles faisaient exactement. À 7h du matin, il y eut le changement d'équipe, le troisième depuis son arrivée et il fut heureux de revoir Catherine, la première personne qu'il avait rencontrée en arrivant.

― Le chirurgien arrive à 9h, il ne vous reste plus longtemps à attendre, lui avait-elle dit en pressant son épaule dans un geste de soutien.

― Merci !

Il attendit que la chambre soit de nouveau vide pour se pencher sur son amant. Il posa ses lèvres sur son front et caressa doucement l'une de ses joues.

― Tu as entendu, ils vont bientôt te réveiller, mon amour, lui murmura-t-il.

Il ne l'avait jamais affublé de ce genre de petit nom et il ne le refera sans pas doute pas après son réveil, mais pour l'instant il en profitait. Espérant qu'il ne l'entendait pas, sinon il ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler.

― Même ton foutu caractère me manque, il est grand temps que tu reviennes, souffla-t-il.

Bien que Zero soit inconscient, le temps passait rapidement en sa présence. Il dut encore s'assoupir puisqu'il fut réveillé par le chirurgien. Décidemment, il avait vraiment besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

― Je suis désolé ! soupira le médecin. Ça devient une habitude. Il attendit patiemment que Jude se rafraîchisse avant de poursuivre. Vous vous sentez mieux, lui demanda-t-il quand celui-ci réapparut de la salle de bain.

― Oui, merci, répondit-il gêné en se raclant la gorge.

― Bien ! Je vous explique comment va se dérouler la procédure, commença-t-il d'un ton rassurant. Nous allons commencer par lui injecter le produit pour le réveiller. Nous allons ensuite débrancher les appareils un par un en surveillant les constantes pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Puis, quand il commencera à donner des signes de réveil imminent, nous l'extuberons. C'est bon pour vous ?

Jude pensa qu'il lui posait la question par pure politesse, sans attendre une réelle réponse, alors il opina simplement de la tête. Naïvement, il avait cru que ce serait immédiat…ou l'avait-il seulement espéré. Quoi qu'il en soit, la déception était la même. Alors il posa la seule question qui avait de l'importance.

― Combien de temps ça va prendre ?

― Nous ne pouvons pas savoir à l'avance. Certaines personnes se réveillent en une heure, alors que d'autres vont mettre trois heures. C'est très aléatoire, souffla-t-il en voyant la mine de Jude pâlir à mesure qu'il parlait. Je suis sûr qu'il est pressé de vous voir, il ne mettra pas longtemps, souligna le médecin avec un sourire.

Quand il quitta la pièce, quelques minutes plus tard, le brun se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à sa portée. Sans le savoir, l'homme venait d'utiliser le seul argument qui faisait douter Jude. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus et parlés, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en très bon terme. Pourquoi Zero serait pressé de le revoir ? Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de mettre les choses au clair, étaient-ils encore un « couple » ? Le blond avait-il tiré un trait sur lui ? Toutes ces questions refaisaient surface maintenant qu'il allait le revoir.

Et son impatience, toujours présente, se mêlait peu à peu à l'angoisse et l'appréhension.

Mais peu importe à quelle réaction il devrait faire face, Jude n'avait aucunement l'intention de bouger de ce fauteuil pour les heures à venir. Il allait combattre ses peurs et être à ses côtés. Il serait la première personne qu'il verrait à son réveil, c'était important pour lui. Prouver qu'il pouvait le soutenir dans toutes les épreuves que la vie leur réservait.

Les minutes défilaient à une lenteur exagérée. L'impression d'être resté plusieurs heures dans la même position alors qu'il ne s'était écoulé que cinq malheureuses minutes. Il allait devenir dingue. L'idée fugace d'aller marcher dans les couloirs lui vint, mais tout aussi vite remplacée par la crainte qu'il se réveil pendant son absence.

Ses jambes s'engourdissaient, le forçant à bouger et changer de place régulièrement. Le fauteuil collé au lit, ensuite le petit canapé appuyé au mur en face de Zero, debout devant la fenêtre ou encore en faisant les cent pas à travers la pièce. Il ne savait plus comment occuper son temps.

― Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Jude sursauta. Trop perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas écouté la porte. Alors qu'il se retournait pour répondre, il croisa le regard inquiet de Catherine, l'infirmière.

― Non, ça va. Merci, lui sourit-il avant de retourner à la contemplation du paysage.

― Je vous observe depuis tout à l'heure et je me permets d'insister. Vous devriez aller boire un café et peut-être même prendre l'air quelques minutes. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux veiller sur lui, jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez. Je vous promets de vous prévenir s'il y a le moindre signe de réveil imminent.

Elle avait ce même sourire chaleureux qu'elle avait eu quand il était arrivé presque quarante-huit heures plus tôt.

« Je suis là depuis si longtemps, pensa-t-il. »

― D'accord, accepta-t-il incertain.

Il lui fit un sourire plus proche d'un rictus en passant à côté d'elle. D'une main douce, mais ferme, elle lui tapota le dos et il quitta la pièce après un dernier coup d'œil à son compagnon.

Jude prit la direction du hall où il prit un café et un sandwich qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis qu'il était entré dans le snack. Il partit ensuite s'installer dehors. Il jeta son dévolu sur un banc proche de l'entrée et baigné par les rayons du soleil.

La chaleur réchauffa sa peau et soulagea ses membres endoloris d'être restés immobiles si longtemps. Il profitait des bienfaits de cette douce brise qui l'enveloppait, se laissant lentement glisser dans une douce torpeur alors que le liquide chaud s'écoulait dans sa gorge.

Il remercia silencieusement la quinquagénaire de l'avoir indirectement obligé à sortir. La désagréable sensation d'être enfermé dans le bâtiment depuis des mois se faisait sentir. Tel un prisonnier libéré après des années de réclusion, il inspirait l'air goulument, par peur d'en manquer par la suite.

Il ne saurait dire depuis combien de secondes, minutes ou même heures, il était assis là, sur ce banc à se baigner dans les rayons du soleil, quand il entendit une personne approcher à grande vitesse. Elle tenta de parler, mais semblait peinée à reprendre son souffle après une course effrénée. Son cœur – apparemment plus rapide que son cerveau – sauta un battement.

― C'est Zero ? elle acquiesça vivement, reconnaissante qu'il l'aide. Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait déjà jeté son gobelet encore rempli de café et courrait précipitamment auprès de son amant.

Quand il arriva à l'étage, il vit du mouvement dans le couloir et le personnel médical semblait s'afférer dans la chambre de ce dernier. Son sang quitta son visage et c'est à pas modéré qu'il s'approcha de la porte, le teint plus pâle que jamais.

La scène qu'il vit le cloua sur place.

Le blond s'agitait sans paraitre réveillé, comme s'il convulsait. Sa poitrine se levait rapidement, sa respiration était des plus précaires et des bruits gutturaux s'élevaient dans l'espace restreint. Un attroupement d'infirmier et de médecin gesticulait autour du lit. Jude avait peur. Il était même terrorisé de le voir dans cet état. Un brouhaha assourdissant emplissait ses oreilles. Tout le monde parlait en même temps et des bips stridents surgissaient des machines. Le sang battait fort à ses tempes et il avait l'impression que l'on pouvait entendre son cœur tambouriner à des kilomètres…lui, il n'entendait que ça.

― Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel, cria-t-il, faites quelque chose, il s'étouffe, continua-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Catherine arriva près de lui et le tira dans le couloir. Elle les éloigna encore un peu de la chambre, avant de s'arrêter et de faire face au brun, un sourire rassurant étira ses lèvres.

― Je sais que ça fait peur, mais tout va bien, lui dit-elle rapidement en espérant qu'il se calme, ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Son corps a commencé à se réveiller et il rejette le tube. C'est un réflex normal, simplement plus ou moins violent selon les personnes. Vous comprenez ? elle attendit patiemment une réponse qui ne sembla pas venir, mais fut soulagée de voir le jeune homme respirer plus facilement.

Durant quelques secondes, elle avait eu peur qu'il fasse un malaise. Qu'est-ce que cette idiote de Rebecca avait encore pu dire comme âneries ? Elle l'avait envoyée le chercher en lui disant qu'il devait remonter parce que son ami était en train de se réveiller et qu'elle lui avait promis de le prévenir. Mais au lieu du sourire habituel que les proches arboraient à ce moment-là, lui était arrivé à l'étage avec une angoisse palpable.

― Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plait. Laissez-les faire leur travail. Je viens vous chercher dès qu'ils ont fini, d'accord ?

Jude hocha faiblement la tête, incapable de faire mieux pour le moment. Le voir dans cet état avait été difficile, insoutenable. Son corps était parcouru de tremblements violents, de spasmes incontrôlables. Il semblait perdre la bataille. Durant une infime seconde, le brun avait cru qu'il allait mourir. Toutes ces machines qui le narguaient en insufflant cette alarme dans sa tête.

« Il va mourir »

« Tu vas le perdre »

« Tu ne reverras plus jamais ses beaux yeux bleus que tu aimes tant »

« Il va t'abandonner »

« Tu seras de nouveau seul »

Il secoua la tête fortement pour chasser ses idées noires. Non, Zero n'allait pas l'abandonner, il lui avait juré qu'il serait toujours là. Bon, peut-être pas comme ça, mais Jude l'avait compris et c'était tout ce qui importait. Penser à son amant l'aidait à se détendre, alors il continua. Il se forçait à revivre des souvenirs sans chronologie, sans suite logique. Juste quelques bribes. Un sourire, un mot, une étreinte.

Ses pensées dérivèrent. Son sourire radieux, ses mains larges et fortes qui le protégeaient. Ses mèches blondes qui lui chatouillaient le visage et dans lesquelles il aimait tant passer ses doigts pour s'y accrocher. Ses bras puissants qui le maintenaient quand ils faisaient l'amour ou qui le serraient pendant son sommeil. Ce corps qu'il aimait tellement regarder quand le blond pensait être seul. Ce corps qu'il aimait caresser, qu'il avait tant embrassé, parcourant cette peau hâlée de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Le redécouvrant à chaque instant.

Oh oui, il aimait Zero comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Cet enfoiré têtu et arrogant avait déboulé dans sa vie et avait tout chamboulé, pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à bousculer, mais il avait fait sa place. Pour, au final, n'en laisser pour rien ni personne d'autre.

― M. Kinkade ? M. Kinkade ? Jude ? appela Catherine plus fort et ce dernier sursauta. Désolé de vous réveiller, mais vous pouvez aller le voir, termina-t-elle avec un large sourire. Réellement contente de pouvoir lui apporter de bonnes nouvelles.

Le brun la regarda quelques secondes les sourcils froncés. Le temps que l'information fasse son chemin et soudain il se leva, faisant presque voler les magazines posés sur la table basse placée au milieu des fauteuils. Il se précipita dans la chambre, mais fut déçu de voir ses yeux toujours clos. Il n'en pouvait plus. Quand tout ça allait-il se terminer ?

Son cœur qui avait entamé une course folle l'instant d'avant, s'emplit à nouveau de doute. Il y avait cru cette fois-ci…vraiment. Le fauteuil avait été replacé à côté du lit et le jeune homme reprit sa sempiternelle place auprès du bel endormi. Un long soupire de frustration lui échappa, tandis qu'il tentait de calmer la douleur qui avait refait surface. Les larmes coulèrent librement sur ses joues. Il ne possédait plus assez de force pour les retenir.

― Pourquoi tu pleures beau brun, souffla avec difficulté, une voix rauque et éraillée près de son oreille.

Le nommé sortie la tête de ses bras croisés sur le lit. Il la releva lentement par peur d'avoir rêvé, mais quand ses yeux rougis rencontrèrent les orbes céruléens encore voilés, mais bien vivants, de son vis-à-vis, Jude se remit à pleurer.

.

…

.

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **Bisous**

 **Sarah**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à toutes ! Un énorme merci pour vos messages qui me touchent et m'encouragent. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, ma bêta n'ayant pas corrigé ce chapitre, mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.**

 **Et merci à ma chérie pour son message de soutien. Tu sais que je t'aime, toi XO**

 **Disclaimer : Les persos appartiennent à James LaRosa, je ne fais que lui emprunter.**

 **En espérant que la suite vous plaise autant.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

.

. **7**

.

.

― Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur, murmura Jude, le souffle saccadé par ses sanglots contenu.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il releva la tête pour voir que Zero avait de nouveau sombré dans l'inconscience. Le médecin et l'infirmière l'ayant prévenu qu'il ne resterait pas éveillé très longtemps, son corps épuisant toute son énergie pour guérir, il prit sur lui de ne pas ameuter tout l'hôpital.

Les vingt-quatre heures qui suivirent furent meublées par les courtes phases de réveil de Zero, avant qu'il ne replonge aussi vite dans le sommeil. Ils n'avaient échangés que quelques mots. Son amant ne reprenait conscience que pour réclamer de l'eau qui pourrait soulager sa gorge irritée ou pour étouffer une plainte de douleur. Jude voyait les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent et serrer à en déchirer les draps. Dans ces moments-là, tout son corps se contractait, semblant presque se soulever pour retomber lourdement sur le fin matelas.

Ses constantes étant stables, ils lui posèrent une pompe à morphine. Lui expliquant qu'il n'avait qu'à appuyer sur le bouton pour que cette dernière lui délivre une dose d'antidouleur qui le calmerait pour plusieurs heures. Mais, contrairement à ce que Jude avait espéré, la molécule s'avérait inefficace.

S'il avait trouvé l'attente longue et difficile, ce n'était rien comparé aux plaintes du blond. Le regarder endurer toute cette souffrance sans pouvoir le soulager, était une torture. Son impuissance face à la situation le tuait.

Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard que Zero se réveilla réellement. Il fut d'abord surpris de voir Jude endormi, la tête posée sur son lit. Il leva difficilement une main, pour la poser sur cette dernière et glisser ses doigts entre les mèches brunes.

Jude sursauta et regarda autour de lui, l'œil agar, avant de fixer son regard sur son compagnon de chambre.

― Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il après s'être calmé.

Zero hocha la tête négativement. Il aurait aimé parler, mais il s'en sentait incapable. Sa main, maintenant échouée sur le lit, trouva sa jumelle et, sans même s'en rendre compte, il la caressa du bout des doigts, par de petits mouvements saccadés.

Jude fasciné par le geste, contemplait le spectacle, hypnotisé. Quand un raclement de gorge le ramena à la réalité.

― Pardon, tu veux quelque chose ? De l'eau ?

Zero opina. Le liquide frais qui coula dans sa gorge lui fit un bien fou, mais il s'arrêta vite de boire quand il sentit une quinte de toux arriver, qu'il réprima de son mieux pour éviter la violente douleur qu'il savait suivre.

Il ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises et la referma aussi sec.

― Merci, arriva-t-il à souffler, non sans mal, d'une voix rocailleuse.

Jude ne comprit pas de suite. Il lui fallut quelques secondes durant lesquelles il étudia attentivement le blond. Et soudain, la lumière se fit.

― Où voudrais-tu que je sois ? le réprimanda-t-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Zero n'était pas en mesure de lui rendre son sourire. Les rouages de son cerveau se mirent en route et il essayait d'analyser la situation, mais certaines pièces du puzzle étaient manquantes. Son corps le faisait tellement souffrir qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier et localiser ses blessures.

L'angoisse montait en flèche, menaçant de le submerger.

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la pièce et ce fut le basketteur qui le rompit.

― Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi je suis dans un hôpital ? questionna-t-il derechef. La respiration rapide et le regard affolé.

― Hé ! Calme-toi, ça va, le stoppa Jude en le sentant paniquer. De quoi te rappelles-tu ?

Zero réfléchit un long moment.

― Je me suis pris la tête avec l'équipe pendant l'entrainement… et je me suis battu avec Otis. Après…je ne sais plus, souffla-t-il épuisé par le simple fait de parler.

Jude médita un instant sur ses paroles, ne sachant comment lui dire. Sentait-t-il ses blessures ? Avait-il compris ?

― Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait. Je sais juste que quand les joueurs sont entrés sur le terrain, tu n'étais pas avec eux. J'ai essayé de te joindre jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, sans succès. Quand mon téléphone a sonné, j'ai pensé que c'était toi, mais c'était Pete. C'est lui qui m'a annoncé que tu avais eu un accident de voiture. Je suis venu aussi vite que possible. Nous sommes toujours à Boston.

Zero sembla avoir du mal à assimiler toutes les informations. Le brun n'osait pas aller plus loin. Il ne le pensait pas capable d'en supporter plus pour le moment. Et puis, comment lui dire que sa carrière était sans doute finie ? Le dire à voix haute rendrait la situation bien trop réelle et Jude lui-même, n'était pas sûr d'être en mesure d'y faire face.

― J'ai été inconscient ? Jude opina. Combien de temps ?

Il hésita longuement. N'était-il pas trop tôt pour cette conversation ? Il finit tout de même par céder face au regard insistant de son amant qui, même dans son état, paraissait menaçant.

― Quatre jours.

Zero ne fit aucun commentaire. Il dirigeait l'information avant de reporter son regard sur lui.

― C'est grave, n'est-ce pas, dit-il comme une affirmation. Qu'est-ce que j'ai exactement ? Jude baissa les yeux refusant de lui répondre. Parler me demande beaucoup d'effort, alors ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, insista-t-il.

Il savait que son amant avait eu une enfance difficile, sans en connaître les moindres détails. Que les nombreux obstacles qu'il avait dû franchir lui avait forgé une carapace et un mental d'acier, mais qu'était-il en mesure de supporter avant que le masque ne se fissure ?

Et résigné, Jude lui récita, tel un automate, la liste de ses blessures. Il encaissa sans broncher, enregistra les nouvelles informations, comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Le pneumothorax, la commotion, les divers contusions et hématomes, l'hémorragie…la liste était longue.

― Il y a autre chose, devina-t-il face à la mine effondrée de son vis-à-vis. Que me caches-tu ?

― Il semblerait que tu te sois fait percuter par la gauche…

Zero prit enfin conscience de plusieurs détails. La bande qui recouvrait son bras gauche. Son incapacité à bouger ses doigts ou sa jambe. Loin d'être stupide, il n'eut pas besoin de Jude pour comprendre.

― Je ne pourrais plus jamais jouer. Ma carrière est finie, siffla-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

― Nous ne savons pas encore. Le chirurgien garde espoir. Il t'en dira plus quand il passera te voir, essaya de le rassurer Jude, mais il était trop tard.

Zero s'était muré dans le silence. Le brun n'insista pas, préférant lui caresser les cheveux dans un geste qu'il espérait apaisant et réconfortant. Le regard de son amant s'était perdu dans le paysage que lui offrait la grande fenêtre à gauche de son lit.

L'arrivée du médecin, plusieurs heures après, n'éveilla aucun intérêt chez le blond. Jude le prit à part et s'excusa du comportement de son amant. Le médecin soupçonnait un choc post-traumatique. Seul bémol avec ce type de pathologie, c'est que personne ne pouvait prédire combien de temps il faudrait au patient pour guérir, si guérison il y avait.

Jude avait emmené son ordinateur pour travailler de la chambre et ainsi, ne pas avoir à quitter Zero. Il mettait de la musique, lui faisait la lecture, espérant une réaction de sa part, n'importe quoi. Il aurait préféré l'entendre hurler de rage, contre la vie, contre le monde entier, même contre lui. Tout aurait été préférable plutôt que ce silence assourdissant. Son mutisme allait le tuer. Malgré tout, il restait calme, lui laissant le temps et l'espace dont il avait besoin.

Ce n'est que plusieurs jours après que Catherine, inquiète, commença à lui expliquer que si Zero restait dans cet état catatonique, ils se verraient dans l'obligation de le changer de service. Qu'aucune rééducation ne serait possible dans son état actuel.

― J'estime que l'on paye assez cher ses soins dans un hôpital privé pour ne pas avoir ce genre de désagréments. Il me semblait qu'un établissement comme le vôtre avec son standing, n'était pas censé traiter ses patients à la chaine, comme le font les hôpitaux publics, siffla Jude.

― La question n'est pas là, monsieur. Je suis désolée, mais s'il ne reprend pas pied avec la réalité, ce ne sera plus de notre ressort. Il nécessitera une prise en charge psychiatrique.

Catherine paraissait confuse, mais à cet instant, malgré sa gentillesse, Jude avait envie de l'étrangler. Il était visiblement en colère et pourtant, à l'intérieur, c'était la peur qui prédominait. Il se sentait tellement impuissant face à l'état de Zero, qui ne faisait qui ne faisait que s'enfoncer. Il était persuadé que si le blond finissait en psychiatrie, il n'en reviendrait jamais.

Jude laissa l'infirmière seule, au beau milieu du couloir et rentra en trombe dans la chambre, dont il claqua la porte. Il prit une seconde pour regarder le regarder, n'étant plus très sûr que ce qu'il allait faire.

La situation était sans issus s'il ne faisait rien. Fort de cette nouvelle résolution, il s'avança, plus déterminé que jamais et se plaça à côté de son amant. Se mettant délibérément devant la fenêtre. Le blond fut obligé de bouger pour ne pas regarder Jude. Et il prit ce geste pour un encouragement. Ça allait fonctionner. Ça devait fonctionner.

Il se pencha au-dessus de son amant et posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait rien ressenti, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Alors, il fit abstraction de ses sentiments et glissa une main tremblante vers l'entre-jambe du blond qui sursauta derechef.

― Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, souffla-t-il douloureusement, ses côtes s'étant rappelées à son bon souvenir.

― Qu'est-ce que je fous ? vociféra Jude. Je t'évite le pôle psychiatrique. Je sauve tes fesses, comme je l'ai toujours fait. C'est mon boulot après tout, lui balança-t-il avec un air de dédain.

Zero fixait Jude d'un œil mauvais, tandis que ce dernier cachait ses mains dans ses poches pour calmer les tremblements. Surpris par son audace. La colère légèrement dissipée, il reprit la parole, soudain, moins sûr de lui.

― L'infirmière m'a bien fait comprendre que si tu restais léthargique ils ne pourraient rien faire pour toi et tu serais transféré. C'est ce que tu veux ? Passer ta vie bourré de médicaments qui te rendront amorphe ?

Bien malgré lui, sa vue se brouilla et une larme roula sur sa joue sans son consentement. Pour cacher son trouble, il fit le tour du lit et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Etait-ce ses propos ou son état qui fit réagir le blond, mais il sentit sa main se poser sur son bras. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la chair tendre et d'une poigne ferme, il l'attira à lui.

― Viens, souffla Zero, de sa voix éraillée.

Jude hésita longuement, mais son amant n'avait pas l'intention de le relâcher, alors il obtempéra. Et doucement, en évitant de lui faire mal, il s'allongea près de lui. Mais ça ne semblait pas suffisant pour le blond.

― Je n'ai pas mal de ce côté-là, lui rappela-t-il un brin exaspéré.

Et comme ils en avaient l'habitude, le brun se coucha contre son amant. La tête posée sur son épaule et un bras autour de sa taille. Quand le bras de Zero vint l'envelopper et que ses doigts frôlèrent sa peau en de douces caresses, il sentit ses muscles se relâcher. Il respira à plein poumons pour la première depuis deux semaines.

C'est là, tandis que son compagnon ne pouvait pas le voir, que Zero parla enfin.

― Je suis désolé de te faire subir tout ça, mais comment t'expliquer ce que je ressens ? Sans le basket je ne suis rien. Je n'avais qu'un but et durant des années c'est ce rêve qui m'a poussé. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai survécu. Si je ne suis plus basketteur, je ne suis plus personne.

Jude voulu le contredire, mais Zero le força à reposer sa tête sur son torse.

― Si tu m'interromps, j'arrête, c'est compris ? Pour toute réponse, le brun enfoui son nez dans la poitrine de son amant et hocha vigoureusement la tête. Le blond sourit, amusé par son air enfantin et reprit. Je te promets de faire des efforts, mais tu dois arrêter de me traiter comme un handicapé. Il y aura des moments difficiles ou je m'en prendrais certainement à toi, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Et souviens-toi, dans ces moments-là que je t'aime, murmura-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

Son vêtement s'humidifia, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de resserrer son bras autour du brun.

Oui, il s'avait que les prochains mois allaient être un enfer. Il n'était même pas convaincu par son laïusse, mais à cet instant, ça lui paraissait être la chose à dire pour apaiser Jude. Et il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Le mensonge lui parut être moins douloureux que la vérité en cet instant. Il n'était plus sûr de rien. A part peut-être que sa vie était foutue.

Il s'était souvent demandé quelles étaient ses limites et il avait vite compris qu'il était capable de tout ou presque pour arriver à ses fins. Cette fois-ci, il semblerait qu'il les avait atteintes. Il n'avait plus la force de recommencer. Pas après tant d'effort et de sacrifice. Pas après avoir fait tant de chose dont il n'était pas fier. C'était bien trop cher payé. Son esprit fut envahi de pensées plus sombres les unes que les autres, il eut soudain peur des idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Zero choisit de se concentrer sur la respiration, devenue lente, de Jude. Ce dernier avait fini par s'endormir, en sécurité au creux de son bras.

Il sentit la douleur le frapper de plein fouet. Serrant les dents pour ne pas réveiller le bel endormi, sa main tâtonna pour atteindre le bouton de la morphine et s'en injecta une dose. Elle ne réussissait pas à faire disparaitre la douleur, mais l'atténuait suffisamment pour qu'il puisse espérer s'endormir à son tour.

Demain serait là bien assez tôt.

…

* * *

 **A bientôt**

 **Bisous**

 **Sarah**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à toutes et bonne année ! Désolé de n'avoir pas répondu à chacune d'entre vous, mais j'ai cruellement manqué de temps. Je vous remercie pour tous vos messages. Ils m'aident et me rappel à l'ordre quand je me laisse submerger par le quotidien.**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

.

.

.8

.

.

Comme l'avait imaginé Zero, le lendemain arriva bien trop vite. Il fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui vinrent réchauffer sa peau. C'est d'une humeur maussade qu'il reprit conscience pleinement.

Son humeur changea quand il sentit son adorable fardeau bouger contre lui. Enfouissant un peu plus sa tête au creux de son bras, lui donnant l'impression de vouloir aller se cacher sous sa peau. Il le replaça tant bien que mal pour se pencher doucement et effleurer ses lèvres. Ce contact l'électrisa et bientôt l'effleurement ne lui suffit plus. Alors il pressa ses lèvres plus fortement. Sa langue vint caresser la peau fine, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche. Jude perdu dans les affres du plaisir, à demi conscient, ouvrit lentement cette dernière. Zero caressa délicatement le muscle humide, entamant une bataille sans merci. Il était difficile pour lui de ne pas se laisser emporter, mais il voulait profiter de Jude, prendre son temps.

Le brun glissa sa main dans les mèches blondes et tira dessus pour rapprocher Zero, mais quand ce dernier voulu se tourner vers son amant pour venir caresser sa virilité, il fut stoppé par une effroyable douleur. Il avait oublié, l'espace de quelques secondes, l'hôpital, l'accident…tout, à part le corps collé au sien.

Il avait ce pouvoir sur lui. Sa peau, ses lèvres, ses mains et ses gémissements lui faisait perdre la tête. Il eut envie de tout casser. Il gronda de rage contre ce corps qu'il ne maitrisait plus. Contre cette torture incessante.

Face à ce spectacle indescriptible, Jude se précipita sur le bouton de la pompe à morphine. Il attendit, immobile, que son amant se calme, n'osant plus le toucher. Les minutes s'écoulèrent comme des heures et enfin, Zero reprit une respiration plus régulière. Tout en serrant les dents, il tourna la tête vers le brun.

― Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va, affirma-t-il avec un sourire crispé. Tu es bien plus efficace que cette merde pour calmer la douleur.

Jude lui sourit en retour, mais n'osait toujours pas s'avancer. Il prit la main que Zero lui tendit, mais n'esquissa aucun mouvement.

― Reviens, s'il te plaît, je te promets d'être sage, lui souffla le blond avec une moue attendrissante et Jude rit de bon cœur, soudain plus détendu.

Il reprit sa place contre le corps chaud du blond, avec mille précautions. Ce qui agaça Zero, mais ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire. À quoi bon, se dit-il. Cela ne pouvait mener qu'à une énième dispute interminable où les deux hommes, aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, ne lâcheraient rien.

Il avait pris de nouvelles résolutions. Afficher un sourire de façade en présence de Jude et ce, en toute circonstance. Le brun était la seule personne avec qui il avait toujours été vrai et honnête, malheureusement, ça devait changer.

Jude lui demandait l'impossible. Croire en son rétablissement, croire qu'il pourra un jour reprendre sa place dans l'équipe. Qu'avec du temps, de la volonté et un travail acharné, il pourrait de nouveau être lui. Ou tout simplement accepter de changer de vie et comprendre que son métier ne le définit pas.

À quoi bon continuer à se battre. Son amant ne comprenait pas ou ne le voulait pas. Il aurait aimé avoir son optimisme, mais il avait beau essayer, son état d'esprit se dégradait de jour en jour. Et bien qu'il en soit pleinement conscient, il ne pouvait l'empêcher.

Zero avait fait activer la télévision de sa chambre et comme l'avait craint Jude, toutes les chaines d'informations, qu'elles soient sportives ou spécialisées dans les faits divers, parlaient de son accident. Les professionnels : joueurs ou commentateurs sportifs, se succédaient sur les plateaux pour partager leurs pronostics quant à son retour, peu probable d'après eux.

Il fut une époque où il aurait mis tout en œuvre pour leur donner tort, comme il l'avait fait avec sa famille d'accueil, mais il ne s'en sentait plus capable. Le blond n'en avait ni la force ni le courage. Ce constat lui fit peur quelques secondes et puis plus du tout. Après tout, il avait voulu prouver qu'il pouvait réussir, il avait réalisé son rêve. Il a gagné deux bagues de championnat, ses comptes bancaires se portaient bien. Pourquoi s'acharner ? Si les investisseurs ne le lâchaient pas, il honorerait ses contrats publicitaires. Profitant encore un peu de sa notoriété pour les mettre à l'abri, Jude et lui. Quand il ne sera plus qu'un ancien joueur raté, vaguement connu à une époque, il se retirera et vivra au calme, isolé, loin de toute cette agitation qui accompagne son métier.

― Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ces émissions, ronchonna Jude, le faisant sursauter.

― Je m'informe. Il faut bien que je suive l'actualité.

― Je veux te voir remonter la pente et je ne crois pas que leurs discours t'aident.

Zero resta silencieux, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

Le reste de la semaine fut une routine qui aurait pu paraitre déprimante, mais pour Zero elle était rassurante. D'après les derniers examens, son corps guérissait et son état était suffisamment stable pour envisager de nouvelles opérations qui entameraient la reconstruction de sa jambe. Celle-ci nécessitant plusieurs interventions.

Le chirurgien orthopédique lui avait assuré que la morphine pourrait faire effet une fois les chaires refermées. L'intervention devenait urgente. Le risque d'infection était trop grand. De multiples fractures ouvertes, recouvertes d'un plâtre de fortune -pour les protéger des bactéries- et accompagné d'une bonne dose d'antibiotiques. Ils n'avaient pas pu faire mieux jusqu'à présent. Son corps n'aurait pas supporté une chirurgie, lourde de plus de cinq heures.

Le brun semblait se réjouir de la nouvelle, contrairement à Zero. L'opération lui faisait peur, mais la suite encore plus. Combien d'interventions ? Combien de mois, d'années de rééducation ? Combien de temps allait-il devoir rester dans ce lit ou dans cet hôpital ? Il ne supportait plus ces murs trop blancs, cette odeur trop aseptisée, mais paradoxalement ce qu'il redoutait par-dessus tout était sa sortie.

Il aurait aimé fuir cet endroit, mais devoir affronter le regard des gens à l'extérieur le terrifiait. Qu'allait-il dire aux journalistes ? Aux fans ? Aux sponsors ? Comment garder la tête haute quand tout le monde vous lâche ? Parce que c'est ce qui arrivera. Tôt ou tard. Quand ils comprendront que sa carrière est finie.

Même Jude finira par partir.

De ça, Zero en était sûr. La seule question était de savoir combien de temps il supporterait de vivre avec un handicapé ?

― Mon royaume pour tes pensées, lui souffla son amant à l'oreille.

Un frisson secoua l'échine du blond surpris par cette proximité.

― Tu as tort, mes pensées ne valent même pas le prix de ton appart. Face au silence de Jude, il ajouta, je pense à mon avenir. C'est ce que tu veux, non ?

― Oui, entre autre, mais j'aimerais surtout que tu te concentre sur ton rétablissement.

Zero agissait bizarrement depuis quelques jours, il était de plus en plus distant et Jude s'en rendait compte, mais à quelques heures de son opération, il ne voulait pas risquer une dispute. Alors à contre cœur, il se tut et prit place sur le fauteuil près du lit.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Zero fut emmené en salle d'opération et c'est le cœur serré que Jude le quitta devant les portes du bloc opératoire.

― Je serais là, à ton réveil. Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il et sur ces derniers mots, il l'embrassa avant que les portes battantes ne se referment, les séparant.

Jude était moins détendu qu'il n'y paraissait. Il avait peur des opérations, comme le commun des mortels, mais dans le cas de Zero, les risques étaient réels. Il y avait mille et une raisons que ça tourne mal. Le voilà revenu en arrière. Il se souvenait que trop bien des quelques jours qui avaient précédé son réveil.

La crise de panique menaçait de surgir d'un instant à l'autre. Et comme depuis son arrivée ici, Catherine était à ses côtés pour l'empêcher de sombrer.

― Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Kinkade, tout va très bien se passer. Zero est un battant, vous le savez n'est-ce pas ?

― Je vous ai dit de m'appeler Jude, râla-t-il en lui souriant affectueusement. Je sais, mais il n'est plus le même, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut plus se battre. Il paraît tellement las et résigné. S'il y avait une complication et qu'il choisissait de lâcher prise ? Comment je ferais pour vivre sans lui ? Tous nos projets…nous n'avons pas eu assez de temps ensemble, suffoqua-t-il.

― Ne parlez pas au passé, il est toujours là. Vous m'entendez ? Vous l'aurez cette vie, il faut espérer et s'accrocher.

Elle le laissa pour aller s'occuper d'autres patients. Jude ne cessait d'agiter sa jambe et de se ronger les ongles. Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il ne vit même pas les heures passer. Cette fois-ci ce fut le chirurgien qui vint le voir.

― Comment va-t-il ? Il y a eu un problème ? C'est sa jambe, c'est ça ? Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire ?

― Calmez-vous ! L'opération s'est bien passée dans l'ensemble. L'intervention a été plus longue que prévu et le travail de reconstruction n'a pas été aussi simple que nous l'avions pensé d'après les radios. Je vous épargne les termes médicaux, pour faire simple, la reconstruction de son bras s'est déroulée comme prévu et la guérison ne devrait pas poser de problème particulier. En ce qui concerne sa jambe, la rééducation sera longue et douloureuse. L'os de la cuisse, a nécessité deux broches. Pour être tout à fait franc, je doute qu'il puisse rejouer un jour. La bonne nouvelle et que son état général est stable. Le sang dans les poumons semble se résorbé. Il faudra compter entre trois et six mois pour une complète guérison du pneumothorax. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus, le seul traitement maintenant c'est du temps et du repos. Il va rester en salle de réveil deux bonnes heures. Je vais vous laisser, indiqua-t-il d'un air désolé avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner rapidement.

Jude passa le reste du temps dans un mutisme anormal. Zero allait se rétablir. Sa vie n'était plus en danger. Certes, il allait souffrir, mais il ne serait pas seul. Jude savait que les prochains mois seraient durs. Comment maintenir cet équilibre bancal qui s'était installé depuis quelques jours ?

Le verdict était tombé comme un couperet. Il avait beau paraître résigné, quelque part il nourrissait l'espoir, fou sans doute, que Jude pouvait avoir raison. Mais voilà… Sa carrière était finie. C'est ce que Zero avait appris à son réveil. Sa vie, ses rêves…partis en fumé. Il ne savait rien faire d'autre, il n'était rien sans son titre de basketteur. En remontant dans sa chambre, il y trouva Jude endormi sur le fauteuil et en fut ravi. Jouer le Zero optimiste, arrogant et déterminé aurait été trop difficile en cet instant. Ses pensées étaient meublées de doutes.

L'entourage qu'il s'était construit au fil des années l'appréciait-il vraiment ? Que resterait-il de ses amitiés après l'annonce de sa « retraite » précoce ? Et Jude ? Aimait-il le basketteur, son image et sa situation ou l'homme ?

C'est à ce moment-là que la vérité le frappa de plein fouet…Personne ne le connaissait vraiment. Il avait tout fait pour ça. Le Zero d'autrefois n'avait rien d'intéressant, il était pauvre, chétif, insignifiant. Qui se serait soucié de ce gamin pathétique ? Personne ! La voilà la vérité. Sans ce corps qu'il s'était forgé à force d'entrainements. Sans cette image publique qu'il avait créée, personne n'aurait daigné lui accorder le moindre regard. Tout avait été savamment pensé. De son apparence à son caractère, en passant par les « informations » que la presse croyait découvrir tel des scoops. Même ses mimiques faciales, il avait passé des heures à les travailler devant le miroir. Le temps avait passé et tout était devenu si naturel. Il ne saurait même pas comment être autrement.

Alors certes, il n'avait jamais eu recours au bistouri, question de principe, mais tout était faux chez lui. Zero n'était qu'un personnage fabriqué de toutes pièces. Et il était en train de s'effondrer.

Aussi dur que cela puisse paraitre, il avait hésité à faire interdire l'accès de sa chambre à Jude, il valait mieux quitter qu'être quitté, mais il se sentait incapable de gérer la séparation, encore moins la tristesse de Jude.

C'est en arrivant à cette conclusion qu'il prit sa décision. Il regarda longuement le bel endormi à côté de lui avant de le réveiller.

― Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda Jude se rasseyant dans le fauteuil. Il eut d'abord le réflexe de vouloir se jeter sur cette bouche si tentante, sur ces lèvres charnues qu'il savait si douce, mais il se ravisa bien vite, se rappelant l'état de son compagnon.

― J'ai mal et je suis fatigué.

Il fut surpris de l'honnêteté du blond.

― Tu veux que j'appelle Catherine ? Elle peut peut-être te donner quelque chose contre la douleur ou vérifier que la pompe fonctionne correctement, demanda-t-il avec le fol espoir de se sentir moins impuissant.

― Non, j'aimerai juste que tu rentres à l'hôtel pour te reposer un peu et prendre une bonne douche.

Jude fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard peu amène. Il souhaitait se rendre utile, pas être tenu à l'écart.

― Tu insinue que je sens mauvais, essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

― Je dis juste que ça te ferait du bien et comme je compte dormir, tu ne louperas rien. Si tu pouvais me rapporter des magazines en même temps, s'il te plait.

Résigné, Jude accepta. Voyant que Zero avait du mal à rester conscient, c'était sans doute le bon moment pour s'éclipser. Il embrassa le front pâle et quitta l'établissement, non sans mal.

L'eau chaude sur sa peau le libéra des dernières traces d'angoisse qu'il conservait. Ses muscles endoloris se relâchèrent. Il resta sous le jet un long moment avant de finir par se laver. S'enroulant négligemment dans une serviette, il se laissa tomber sur le lit qui paraissait tellement confortable.

La nuit était tombée quand il émergea. Tout en se morigénant, il sauta dans son pantalon, n'oubliant pas de trébucher et de se cogner à plusieurs reprises. Jude était pressé de retrouver le blond. Il enfila un tee-shirt et un sweat qui appartenait à Zero. Attrapa de justesse les magazines posés sur le guéridon à l'entrée de la chambre avant de claquer la porte. Ayant déjà commandé un taxi, il s'engouffra dedans sans perdre une minute et enfin il put reprendre sa respiration, perdue lors de sa course effrénée dans le dédale des couloirs de l'hôtel. Son manque d'endurance flagrant lui donna l'idée alléchante de s'entrainer avec son amant. La rééducation en salle de sport pourrait devenir un moment de complicité et de partage. Tout était tellement plus beau dans son imagination.

Il salua Catherine en passant en coup de vent dans les couloirs de l'hôpital sans prêter attention aux gestes de l'infirmière. Complètement hermétique à ce qui l'entourait. Il déboula dans la chambre sans frapper avec une envie irrésistible d'embrasser l'occupant, mais cette dernière était vide et immaculée.

Les placards avaient été vidés et le ménage avait déjà été fait. Sonné, il n'arrivait pas à avoir une pensée cohérente. Il se retourna pour sortir et fut arrêté par Catherine, attendant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sa première pensée arriva comme un boulet de canon, dévastant tout sur son passage. La gorge serrée et les mains tremblantes, il fixa celle qu'il pouvait considérer comme une amie.

― Le médecin… il a dit… il était stable… je… pourquoi ? bafouilla-t-il incapable de prononcer les mots à voix haute. Les larmes coulant déjà abondamment et librement sur ses joues.

Elle le regarda les sourcils froncés et la lumière se fit.

― Il n'est pas mort, Jude !

Ses jambes semblèrent le lâcher et elle l'aida à s'assoir sur la chaise la plus proche. La chute soudaine de l'adrénaline l'avait laissé pantelant. Jude mit quelques minutes à reprendre ses esprits.

― Où est-il alors ? fut ses seuls mots.

― Je suis désolée, il est parti. J'ai essayé de…

― Où ? la coupa-t-il.

― Je n'en sais rien et même si je le savais, je ne pourrais pas vous le dire. Je n'en ai pas le droit, pardonnez-moi, s'excusa-t-elle piteusement, pensant profondément chacun de ses mots.

Jude la regarda longuement, sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait raison et qu'elle n'y était pour rien, mais il n'avait pas la force d'être poli et courtois, ni même civilisé. Alors il se leva comme au ralenti et parti sans un mot.

Il marcha longtemps dans les rues de la ville. Il ne pensait à rien, ne ressentait rien. Son esprit plongé dans une brume confortable, était vide. Il ne regardait ni les gens, ni les lumières, se laissant guider par son corps qui avançaient sans relâche.

Il ne vit pas le trottoir prendre fin pour laisser place à la chaussée. Se fut le son strident de pneus qui crissent sur l'asphalte et les hurlements couverts d'insultes du conducteur qui le réveillèrent. Son cœur se mit à pulser dans sa poitrine et ses yeux le brûlèrent. C'est là, au beau milieu d'un carrefour que son cerveau émergea de sa léthargie.

― Je l'ai perdu ! fut sa première et unique pensée.

…

.

 **A bientôt**

 **Bisous**

 **Sarah**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à toutes. Je suis désolée pour l'attente. Ma bêta étant pas mal occupée, je fais la correction moi-même, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute. Merci à vous pour vos messages d'encouragements et vos mises en alerte.**

 **Je vais prendre le temps de répondre à chacune, pour celles qui sont inscrites. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à toutes !**

 **Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche rien.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

.

.9

.

.

― Joe, j'ai besoin de toi…

…

Comme tous les matins, le quinquagénaire entra dans la chambre sans frapper. Se dirigea directement vers la fenêtre dont il tira les rideaux et l'ouvrit en grand, laissant entrer la petite brise qui accompagnait l'aube.

― Putain, tu fais chier !

Sur l'exclamation du squatteur, il retira la couette afin d'être sûr que son invité profite de cette soudaine fraicheur. Il l'entendit grogner et marmonner des insultes auxquels il ne prêta pas attention.

― P'tit déj', gueula-t-il en quittant la chambre le sourire aux lèvres.

Un instant, le « squatteur » fut tenté de récupérer la couette échouée au sol pour s'emmitoufler dedans et reprendre là où il s'était interrompu, mais bien vite, se résigna à se lever. Ce vieil emmerdeur ne manquerait pas de revenir avec une nouvelle idée pour le faire lever. Comme un sceau d'eau froide, par exemple.

C'est le corps engourdi et douloureux, les membres ankylosés, comme tous les matins, qu'il sorti du lit. Se dirigeant directement vers la salle de bain. L'eau chaude était le seul remède qui lui permettait de fonctionner à peu près normalement. Après une douche rapide, il rejoignit son hôte.

― Mauvaise nuit ? lui demanda ce dernier en voyant son air renfrogné plus prononcé que d'ordinaire.

Après un « Hm » qui tenait plus du grognement que d'une quelconque réponse, il laissa son ancien élève manger tranquillement. Cette routine bancale qui s'était installée entre eux depuis quelques mois, était tout ce qui permettait à son voisin de table de se lever le matin.

Alors oui, il aimait le pousser, le charrier un peu, mais il savait aussi s'arrêter quand ce n'était pas le moment. Les matins étaient toujours plus difficiles parce qu'il fallait réveiller son corps endolori. La nuit quant à elle, était le témoin involontaire de ses pleurs et gémissements de douleur.

Il pensait faire au mieux pour lui rendre la vie plus facile, du moins, il l'espérait, mais il s'inquiétait. Loin d'être naïf, l'ancien entraineur savait qu'il n'y avait pas que son corps qui le torturait.

― Tu as prévu quoi pour aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il au jeune homme perplexe. Tu n'as pas oublié ?

― Pas du tout, répondit-il derechef masquant au mieux sa surprise. Je vais aller à la salle, comme d'habitude et je passerai à la clinique en rentrant.

― Tu ne vas pas au collège déposer ta candidature ?

― On a déjà eu cette conversation et la réponse est toujours la même, lui dit-il avec un regard appuyé.

― Bien ! Tu veux que je te dépose ?

Il prit quelques instants pour trouver la réponse adéquate. Ce serait plus simple et moins fatiguant, mais encore une fois, il paraîtrait nécessiteux et ça, il ne le supportait plus. Sachant pertinemment ce que ces paroles allaient lui coûter, il poursuivit.

― Je vais y aller à pied, ça ne me fera pas de mal et ça servira d'échauffement.

Joe aurait voulu le contredire. Lui dire qu'il allait souffrir inutilement ou simplement que ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais peu importe comment il tournerait sa phrase, elle ne passerait pas auprès de son invité. Alors comme souvent, il se tut et acquiesça, ne souhaitant pas démarrer une dispute si tôt.

Ils terminèrent en silence de petit-déjeuner. Le plus jeune récupéra ses béquilles et ils quittèrent ensemble la maison. Quelques paroles échangées sur le perron et chacun partit de son côté. Joe étant pris toute la journée au sein du comité des fêtes -dont il faisait partie- pour organiser la commémoration de la naissance de la ville. Fête foraine, balle dansant, concours en tous genres et autres réjouissances, étaient au programme de cette journée.

Il en avait d'ailleurs touché mot à l'ours qui dormait dans la chambre d'ami, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas emballé par la nouvelle. Arrivé à destination, Zero salua rapidement la secrétaire par son petit nom, tel l'habitué qu'il est, et parti prendre place au gymnase.

― Salut Pierre, je commence par quoi ? Step, vélo ou rameur ?

― Bien l'bonjour ! Moi, ça va, merci de demander et toi ? T'as passé une bonne nuit ? sourit le kinésithérapeute, résigné quant à l'attitude de son patient préféré.

― Alors ?

― Vélo, mon vieux, ça te mettra en jambe, et il partit hilare.

Les exercices et les consignes se succédèrent. Il les suivit tant bien que mal, ses membres le faisant souffrir de plus en plus. Pour ne pas le torturer, sa mémoire avait effacé certains de ses souvenirs. Comme ce qu'il ressentait quand il pouvait marcher, courir et faire tous les gestes du quotidien normalement. Sans douleur, sans gêne. Maintenant il serrait les dents à chaque effort pour ne pas paraitre faible ou handicapé.

― On va arrêter pour aujourd'hui, le prévint Pierre. Viens, on va terminer la séance par un massage.

Il détestait se dévêtir en public et encore plus que l'on pose les mains sur lui. Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées avant qu'il accepte l'aide qu'on lui proposait. En plus d'avoir honte de ses cicatrices, il se sentait minable de s'apitoyer sur son sort, alors qu'à quelques mètres de lui se rééduquaient des vétérans.

Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'était pas plus détendu. Les mains de Pierre étaient magiques et même s'il se gardait bien de lui dire, il lui lançait des regards dans lesquels son vis-à-vis pouvait lire toute sa gratitude.

Sa montre affichait 16h30 quand il quitta l'hôpital spécialisé où il était soigné. Il prit, lentement, le chemin de la clinique vétérinaire. Les séances l'épuisaient à tel point qu'il tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement sa vie, mais il avait besoin de cette routine. Elle lui permettait de garder un certain équilibre. De se maintenir debout. Voilà presque un an qu'il se terrait ici, loin de tout et de tout le monde.

Le constat était violent. De son ancienne vie, ne lui restait que remords et regrets. Abandon, perte, sacrifice, il n'avait connu que ça. Planqué sous plusieurs couches de vêtements, son bonnet bien enfoncé sur sa tête, il arpenta les rues du centre-ville, jusqu'à atteindre la clinique.

Dans ce lieu, il se sentait bien. La patronne connaissait sa véritable identité, mais d'un professionnalisme et d'une gentillesse rare, elle n'avait jamais rien dit.

― Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? le salua-t-elle chaleureusement.

― Bien merci, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Le voyant impatient, mais trop poli pour abréger cette conversation, elle le devança.

― Il est prêt à rentrer. Tout c'est très bien passé. Il nous faudra juste le revoir dans six mois pour un contrôle. Après ça, une visite par an suffira. Il pourra avoir une vie normale, résuma-t-elle confiante.

Elle vit son client souffler de soulagement et ses épaules se relâcher.

― Merci, Julia…pour tout !

Sur ces derniers mots, elle partit derechef chercher son patient. Ne pouvant rester sur place, il fit le tour de la « boutique ». Joua avec Arthur, le perroquet. Il ne savait pas dire grand-chose et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui apprendre des bêtises. Ces deux derniers mois, il avait passé quasiment autant de temps ici, qu'à l'hôpital.

― Belle paire de jambes.

― Au revoir !

― Belle paire de jambes, articula-t-il pour la énième fois, mais Arthur refusa obstinément de répéter.

― T'es pas drôle Arthur, l'accusa-t-il puérilement, tandis que le perroquet était plus intéressé par la ficelle que bougeait le visiteur, au bout de laquelle pendait un bâton qu'il essayait désespérément d'attraper.

― Si vous parvenez à lui faire dire autre chose que « Bonjour » et « Au revoir », je vous engage, s'exclama Julia en arrivant dans son dos.

Il sursauta avant de se retourner d'un bon, prit sur le fait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit son accompagnant.

― Hey ! Gunner, mon pote !

Il s'approcha aussi rapidement que possible et s'accroupit non sans mal. Gunner remua de la queue et quand son maitre fut enfin à sa hauteur, il vint cacher sa tête dans son torse pour avoir un câlin, que ce dernier lui fit avec joie.

― Tu m'as manqué, lui souffla son maitre, qui récolta pour toute réponse, un coup de langue sur l'oreille.

― Vous lui avez manqué aussi, sourit Julia, émue par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes. Son client voulant s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de précaution particulière à prendre. Julia le rassura, Gunner était désormais en parfaite santé. Il était temps pour lui de profiter de sa vie de chien.

Il était toujours surprenant pour les gens qui les croisaient dans la rue, de voir à quel point ces-deux-là se comprenaient. Gunner semblait veiller sur son maitre. Ce dernier ayant des béquilles, il lui était impossible de tenir une laisse. Qu'à cela ne tienne, le chien le suivait sans faire d'écart, adaptant sa vitesse à celle de son maitre, sans même avoir était dressé. Parfois même, le devançait, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de danger.

Ce que les gens ne savaient pas, c'est que Gunner, à l'instar de son maitre, était brisé quand ils se sont rencontrés. Son maitre l'avait recueilli, veillé sur lui et l'avait soigné, de toutes les manières possibles. Alors, il allait veiller sur lui à son tour, jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux.

Il tourna vivement la tête vers son maitre, étonné de ne plus entendre ce dernier lui parler. Il le surprit en train de le fixer avec amour.

La seule pensée qui leur vint à cet instant, est qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas tout perdu, finalement.

.

* * *

 **A bientôt**

 **Bisous**

 **Sarah**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour ou bonsoir, tout dépend l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ces quelques lignes. Tout d'abord, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de laisser passer autant de temps entre deux publications.**

 **J'ai essuyé moult problème : Un déménagement, un trop plein de boulot, mon ordinateur qui a décidé de me lâcher. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien cru ne jamais récupérer mes écrits. Des heures et des heures d'écrit...**

 **Bref, maintenant que tout ces petits soucis sont réglés, j'ai préféré mettre le point final à cette histoire avant de recommencer à publier. Et voilà, c'est chose faite !**

 **Sans attendre, je vous livre la suite.**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de James LaRosa et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux dans un but non lucratif.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira ;-)**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Le brun passa les portes de l'Aréna et se dirigea d'un pas incertain jusqu'à son bureau. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'atteindre l'ascenseur qu'il fut stoppé.

― Jude ! Attends-moi, le héla Lionel.

De mauvaise grâce, ce dernier pénétra dans la cabine et en retint les portes pour laisser le temps à son ex belle-mère de le rejoindre. Pas facile de courir avec des talons de douze centimètres et une jupe crayon.

« Ridicule », pensa-t-il.

― Justement, je voulais te voir, lui dit-elle, le souffle court.

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle le fixa quelques secondes.

― Tu as mauvaise mine, rétorqua-t-elle. Laissant passer le ton froid qu'avait employé Jude.

― Merci beaucoup, s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

Effectivement, il avait mauvaise mine et plus les mois passaient, plus ça empirait. Il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière vraie nuit qu'il avait passé. Dormir plus de deux heures d'affilé lui était devenu complètement étranger. Impensable.

Les traits tirés, le teint pâle, le regard terne et des cernes accompagnés de poches sous les yeux. Non, vraiment, il se trouvait à tomber en ce moment…littéralement.

― Tu veux sortir boire un verre avec moi, ce soir ?

Sauvé par le gong ! Au même moment, un bip retentit dans l'espace confiné et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

― On en parle plus tard, j'ai du travail, dit-il simplement en se précipitent hors de la cabine.

Il parcourut le dédale de couloirs les yeux baissés, fixant le dossier qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Quand enfin, il referma les portes de son bureau derrière lui. Voilà le seul endroit, avec son appartement, où il se sentait bien et en sécurité.

Ces derniers mois, sa vie sociale se résumait aux relations professionnelles qu'il se devait de maintenir cordiales. Hormis ça, il vivait en ermite et ça lui convenait. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose, juste qu'on lui foute la paix. Il n'avait pas besoin de leur fausse sympathie, ni même de leur compassion. Tout ce qu'il voyait dans leurs yeux était de la pitié et il n'y avait rien de pire.

― Marjorie, appela-t-il en appuyant sur le téléphone de son bureau, mettez moi en communication avec l'agent de Derek, s'il vous plait.

Derek n'était autre que le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe et son ancien client. Il avait dû faire un choix. Quand Lionel lui avait offert sur un plateau le poste de vice-président, il avait été obligé de faire une croix sur sa carrière d'agent, mais il ne regrettait pas. Le brun espérait faire changer les choses en acceptant ce poste.

Cette entreprise manquait d'humanité et il s'évertuait à remédier au problème. Pourtant ces derniers temps, il avait l'impression lui-même, d'en manquer cruellement. Tel un automate, il accomplissait ses taches sans cœur ni conscience.

C'était assez aisé de s'occuper financièrement de l'équipe des Los Angeles Devils. Elle brassait des millions sans qu'il ne lève le petit doigt. C'était nettement moins « facile » quand il s'agissait de gérer les joueurs, de négocier les contrats, les échanges et autres termes inappropriés pour parler d'êtres humains.

Alors Jude c'était mis en tête de changer leur façon de procéder. Ne plus traiter de la carrière de ses hommes comme s'il participait à une vente aux enchères d'objets. La prise de conscience semblait rude en fonction de qui se trouvait face à lui, mais il n'en démordrait pas… Les choses devaient changer.

Il n'admettrait jamais, devant quiconque, que c'était aussi une manière de s'occuper l'esprit. Oui, ses intentions étaient honorables, mais elles n'étaient pas complètement désintéressées et, bien qu'il en soit conscient, il avait du mal à l'admettre. Peu importe le motif, il faisait son travail et il le faisait bien. De ça, il en était sûr. La satisfaction du travail accompli, lui permettait au moins de garder la tête hors de l'eau, tout en l'empêchant de se perdre dans ses pensées.

Comme tous les soirs, Jude rentrait tard chez lui. C'était mieux ainsi, se disait-il. Lui qui avait toujours affectionné son appartement s'était mis à le regarder de travers, l'œil suspect. Persuadé qu'il faisait exprès de lui embrouiller la tête avec des flashbacks de sa vie devant. Celle où il était heureux. Chaque recoin sentait son odeur. Plusieurs lessives n'avaient pas suffi à la faire disparaitre du linge de maison. Oreillers, couette, draps, serviettes ou encore les plaids posés sur le canapé.

Comment était-ce possible que le temps n'ait pas effacé toutes traces de sa présence ? Peut-être que le problème venait de lui ? Peut-être même qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'oublier ? C'était sans doute pour la même raison que la nuit quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il se relevait pour aller sur Twitter.

Il écumait le réseau social à la recherche de la moindre trace de son ancien amant. Le compte de ce dernier était inactif depuis son accident. Malgré sa disparition des médias et des terrains de basket, il voyait encore des messages de fan le concernant. Les plus tweeters étaient les clicher de son dernier photoshoot pour le magazine Inside Style.

Comme il les comprenait ! Lui-même avait eu beaucoup de mal à se contenir en tombant dessus par hasard. L'image de son homme, imprimée sur papier glacé, trainait négligemment sur le bureau de Lionel. Toute la conversation, ou plutôt le monologue de son ex belle-mère, était passé inaperçu après ça.

En rentrant ce soir-là, il l'avait trouvé dans la cuisine affairé à faire couler du café…nu. Une simple serviette enroulée autour de sa taille. Des gouttes d'eau ruisselant encore sur sa peau. Ses yeux en attrapèrent une et la suivirent avec fascination, déambulant sur ce corps lisse, sur ces muscles fermes. Ce corps qui faisait rêver hommes et femmes, était à lui et rien qu'à lui. Un sentiment d'euphorie et de désir possessif le submergea.

― Jude, ça va ?

Ce dernier sursauta au son de la voix grave de son amant. Il sentit ses joues chauffer, gêner d'être surpris en train de fantasmer. Sous le rire du blond, il remarqua qu'il se léchait inconsciemment les lèvres et il cessa derechef, intimant à cette traitresse de retourner se cacher.

― Ce que tu vois te plaît ? lança Zero avec son sourire de séducteur, détendant l'atmosphère.

N'y tenant plus, Jude lâcha sa mallette sur le sol et traversa d'un pas vif, le salon, sous le rire de son amant, bien loin de le refroidir. Il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, lui arrachant sa serviette dans le même temps.

― J'ai envie de toi, souffla-t-il sur ses lèvres.

Comprenant ce que son amant désirait, Zero le déshabilla sans ménagement, dans des gestes brusques. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre pied, il se mit à le caresser. Ses mains prenant possession de chaque parcelle de peau à leur portée. Sa bouche partit à la découverte de ce corps qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Titillant les zones qu'il savait sensibles chez le brun. Ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et prit à pleine main les fesses de son vis-à-vis. Pressant leur sexe l'un contre l'autre, à la recherche d'une quelconque friction.

― S'il te plaît, gémit Jude avec impatience. Tu sais ce que je veux.

― J'ai fait de toi un monstre, grogna son amant avec humour.

Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent plus voraces que jamais. Le baiser devenait féroce. Ils n'avaient jamais assez de l'autre. Jamais assez de contact.

Zero empoigna les cuisses du brun et le souleva. Le plaçant sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Il se glissa entre ses jambes reprenant cette friction qui faisait haleter son amant. Récoltant le liquide qui perlait sur son gland, il le pénétra d'un doigt, puis rapidement il en ajouta un deuxième. Faisant gémir de plus en plus fort son compagnon. Il le força à se pencher en arrière pour avoir un meilleur accès. Sa main ne put s'empêcher d'aller jouer avec le sexe du brun, le faisant languir.

― Viens, lui ordonna Jude en accentuant la pression sur ses fesses.

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le blond aimait jouer, même s'il était à la limite de céder et Jude le savait. Il suça, lécha et mordilla ses tétons. Ses paumes s'imprégnant du corps pressé contre le sien. C'était comme une drogue. Chaque son, chaque geste de l'autre les emmenaient un peu plus loin. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il ne cessait de geindre.

Il en voulait plus. Il avait besoin de plus.

― Baises-moi, bordel !

C'était le signal qu'attendait Zero et d'un coup de reins, il le pénétra jusqu'à le garde, les faisant grogner de satisfaction. Ses mouvements de bassin se firent rapides et violents. C'était exactement ce que voulait Jude.

Il avait fait découvrir à son amant, l'amour, la douceur et la tendresse, mais avec lui, il avait également découvert un autre aspect du sexe, et il aimait ça. De temps en temps, il en ressentait le besoin et Zero le savait. Il reconnaissait les signes.

Ils avaient appris à se faire confiance, suffisamment pour partager leurs pensées les plus intimes.

Jude ouvrit les yeux et fit le tour de la pièce. Il avait recommencé. Tous ces flashbacks l'épuisaient, ils creusaient à chaque fois un peu plus, le trou béant dans sa poitrine. Des mois que ça durait. Il n'y arrivait plus. Par moment, son absence se faisait tellement pressante qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Comme à cet instant où il pouvait encore sentir ses mains sur sa peau.

Jude s'en voulait terriblement, se sachant en partie responsable de la disparition de l'homme qu'il aimait. Quand Zero avait fait son coming-out en l'embrassant au beau milieu du terrain, alors qu'ils venaient de remporter le championnat, ils avaient fait les choux gras de la presse people. Après ça, ce dernier avait souhaité mettre un frein à sa carrière, faire une pause pour profiter de leur nouvelle vie. Mais Jude s'y était opposé, le poussant à continuer. Il ne lui avait pas mis un couteau sous la gorge, mais il avait des arguments et avait su convaincre son partenaire.

Le seul moment où il aurait pu prouver à Zero qu'il l'aimait pour ce qu'il était et non pour son statut, il lui avait démontré l'inverse.

Il avait merdé, il n'y avait d'autre façon de le dire.

Il regarda son téléphone qui affichait dix appels manqués de Lionel. Il avait complètement oubliée l'invitation de cette dernière. Jude soupira, se disant qu'il trouverait bien un moyen de se faire pardonner.

Sur cette dernière pensée, il partit se coucher espérant glaner quelques heures de sommeil.

…

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !**

 **Bisous**

 **Sarah**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Il n'avait pas dormi plus de trois heures, il avait été laissé faire. Tantôt Zero ne survivait pas à l'accident, tant il l'imaginait d'avoir refait sa vie. Avec une belle jeune femme, certainement mannequin, grande blonde aux yeux bleus. Son parfait reflet féminin.

Jude se demandait ce qui serait le pire: il était mis à part, il était unique et unique. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question, ne souhaitait pas le ranger dans une affaire, mais son ancien compagnon était-il gay, bi ou simplement un hétéro qui serait sorti du droit chemin quelques temps? Comme une mauvaise passe. Ce pourrait-il qu'il n'a été que ça? Un égarement?

This pense lui fit mal, creusant un peu plus le vide en lui.

Mais comme chaque jour, il reprit sa routine malgré les cernes qui continuaient d'être creusés. Malgré le manque de sommeil, le manque d'appétit. Malgré cette douleur vivace et tenace qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement.

Jude s'était amélioré, Zero serait sans doute, ce piètre menteur était devenu un expert dans l'art de la dissimulation.

Son entourage, hormis Lionel, ne se faisait absolument pas. Ils étaient pensés à la cause de la gestion de l'entreprise. Des contrats difficiles à négocier, des joueurs récalcitrants, des sponsors toujours plus exigeants. Aucun n'aura pu deviner qu'il souffrait continuellement de «son» absence.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'impression de m'avoir oubliée, hier soir, la loi Lionel en déboulant dans son bureau.

Jude sursauta et leva des yeux incertains sur son amie… et patronne, accessoirement. Il n'a pas dit sa présence avant qu'elle ne parle. Elle était en train de l'espionner? Il se trouve d'être plus vigilant s'il ne voulait pas que tous ses efforts soient résolus.

\- Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer, s'énerva-t-il. Je sais que tout ça t'appartient, mais ça reste mon bureau, il me semble.

\- J'ai frappé à plusieurs reprises et vous ne répondais pas. Je t'écoutais sur ton clavier, alors j'ai pensé que tu avais tes écouteurs dans les oreilles. Elle balaya l'air avec son principal avant de poursuivre. Quoi qu'il soit, tu es une bonne excuse pour hier soir?

\- Je suis désolé, Lionel. Non, je n'en ai pas vraiment. J'étais tellement fatigué que je me suis endormi tout habillé sur le canapé.

Elle le fixa quelques secondes, suspicieuse, décida que son histoire était plausible en détail son apparence.

\- Bien. Tu as l'air débordé. On voit plus tard, et elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Jude se permet enfin de relâcher la pression. Il redoutait toujours les interrogatoires de Lionel. Elle pouvait être tellement teigneuse.

Les jours passés à défiler à ce rythme et où rien ne se passait cette routine rassurante. Il s'abrutissait de travail. Rentrait tard pour que l'utilisateur soit rigoureusement nécessaire et finalement s'endormait sur son ordinateur, pour qu'il soit réveillé aussi fatigué que la veille.

Jusqu'à ce soir-là. Alors qu'il rédigeait un contrat tout en vérifiant son compte Twitter, qu'il faisait défiler d'un œil distrait, un message retint son attention.

 _ **Vu le sosie de TeamZeroOff à Pennsington #Dream -)**_

Ce message était accompagné d'une photo, de mauvaise qualité, où l'on apercevait un homme, plutôt grand, d'une carrure qui détonait au milieu de la foule. Effacé, semblant vouloir se fondre dans la masse. Il était caché sous un sweat à capuche trop grand pour lui, d'où Jude voyait dépasser quelques mèches de cheveux foncées. De la même teinte que les poils qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être si négligé.

Il avait beau zoomer la photo au maximum, et bien qu'elle soit flou, il n'arrivait pas à trouver la moindre ressemblance. Peut-être la corpulence et encore. Il est vrai qu'un joueur de basketball dénotait à côté de gens de taille normal, mais hormis ça… Son attitude aussi, pouvait sembler étrange, mais ça ne justifiait en rien une preuve.

Et malgré toutes ces choses qui démontraient que ça ne pouvait pas être Zero, -la couleur de ses cheveux, ses vêtements, sa posture- son instinct lui criait qu'il loupait un détail important. Il téléchargea l'image et tenta de l'améliorer à coups de logiciel de traitement photo. Il la rogna autant que possible, espérant l'agrandir davantage, mais plus il rapprochait la silhouette de son œil, plus elle devenait flou.

Il ne saurait dire combien de temps il avait passé les yeux rivés sur ce foutu écran. Jude était à deux doigts de le jeter contre un mur, quand il le vit, le détail. Son bras gauche était partiellement caché derrière quelqu'un et en le regardant attentivement, il avait l'impression qu'in tenait quelque chose. Comme…une canne ?

Et si Zero pouvait remarcher, il devait certainement avoir besoin d'une béquille. Qu'il ne soit plus en fauteuil roulant serait déjà un miracle. Le brun aurait aimé être plus raisonnable, mais s'il devait être tout à fait honnête, du moment où il avait lu le tweet, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y croire.

Il passa le reste de la journée dans une brume confortable. Ne prêtant qu'une infime attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, à part quand il s'agissait de planifier son « voyage » improvisé. Même si dans un coin de son esprit, sa tête et son cœur se battaient. L'un voulant partir dans la seconde et l'autre plus terre à terre, le mettait en garde sur la déception et la douleur qu'il risquait de rencontrer s'il s'obstinait à vouloir continuer dans cette direction.

Il n'y eut pas réellement de choix à faire. Il quitta l'Aréna deux heures plus tard, passant par chez lui pour réunir quelques affaires et rejoignit leur jet privé en un temps record.

Zero avait cédé. À force de persuasion, Joe avait gagné et l'avait trainé à cette stupide fête. Inutile de préciser que depuis qu'ils avaient gagné la place où se déroulaient les festivités, il ne cessait de souffler. Se retournant sur les gens pour pester de leur manque d'attention, agacé de se faire bousculer.

― T'es vraiment pas de bonne compagnie !

― Je ne t'ai rien demandé, d'accord. Tu as voulu que je vienne, maintenant tu assumes, répondit Zero avec un sourire sadique.

Ils arpentèrent les stands durant une bonne heure et ce dernier se demandait si ça allait durer encore longtemps. Il aurait sans doute aimé ça, avant, mais plus maintenant.

Rien ne parvenait à retenir son attention. Plus les mois passaient, plus il se sentait pris au piège de cette routine qu'il avait soigneusement mise en place. C'était tellement paradoxal.

Zero ne se comprenait plus, alors comment quelqu'un d'extérieur pourrait y parvenir. Il refusait le changement autant qu'il le souhaitait. Était-ce une forme de dépression ? Un choc post-traumatique ? Cette idée lui sembla tellement ridicule. Il avait côtoyé tant de soldats revenu avec cette pathologie. Comment pourrait-il penser une seule seconde leur ressembler, il n'avait eu qu'un banal accident de voiture. Il n'était pas un héros, il n'avait sauvé personne, bien au contraire. La majeure partie de sa vie, il l'avait passée à mentir, à manipuler les gens autour de lui. Il n'avait eu de cesse de décevoir et de blesser les autres.

Il n'était définitivement pas quelqu'un de bien, il l'avait toujours su. Sa mère aussi le savait, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle avait abandonné.

Joe s'amusait à le charrier au sujet de sa capuche. L'air était doux, il faisait vingt-cinq degrés, le soleil brillait et il n'y avait pas un nuage à l'horizon. Pourtant Zero s'obstinait à garder sa tête bien enfoncée sous sa capuche.

― Je ne veux pas qu'on me reconnaisse, répondit-il simplement.

― Parce que tu crois que les gens vont faire attention à toi ?

Là encore, paradoxalement, il ne voulait pas être reconnu, mais il l'espérait.

― C'est un peu tôt pour me mettre aux oubliettes. Je te rappelle que j'étais l'un des meilleurs joueurs de ma génération, argua Zero, piqué par l'allusion de son ami.

Joe sourit discrètement, heureux et fier d'avoir réussi à provoquer un sentiment chez le jeune homme. Il se battait tous les jours pour le sortir de son apathie. Il aimerait tant retrouver le garçon qu'il avait rencontré il y a plus d'une décennie. Ce petit merdeux insolent et bagarreur. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle soif de reconnaissance et de revanche. Il l'avait su dès la première seconde que ce gamin deviendrait quelqu'un. Et même s'il ne le savait pas, il avait les capacités d'entreprendre tout ce qu'il voulait.

Si seulement il pouvait en prendre conscience et cesser de se mettre des barrières.

Zero avait finalement abandonné Joe, qui souhaitait manger sur place, pour aller retrouver Gunner. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour la seule compagnie qu'il trouverait agréable serait celle d'un chien, il aurait rigolé, argumentant qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement les canidés.

Comme toujours, ce dernier l'attendait assis derrière la porte, l'ayant entendu arriver de loin.

― Hey ! Mon pote, le salua-t-il en le réceptionnant.

Ils finirent tous deux sur le sol et Gunner vint réclamer son câlin.

― Tu m'as manqué, mon gros, lui souffla Zero en le caressant.

Ils terminèrent la soirée avachie sur le canapé. L'un ronflant sur les genoux de l'autre, qui regardait un match de football. Les mêlées se succédèrent et eurent raison du second qui finit par rejoindre son compagnon dans les bras de Morphée.

C'est ainsi que Joe les trouva en rentrant ce soir-là. Il allume la télé et rejoint son fils, quand il sonne comme sonnerie du téléphone dans la demeure. Il se précipite sur celui-ci espérant ne pas réveiller les dormeurs.

\- Oui allo, répondu-il incertain, étonné on l'appelle à une heure si tardive.

La personne à l'autre bout de la ligne ne prononça que trois mots et il partait dans la cuisine.

…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Ce fut la première fois qu'en se levant, Joe voyait Zero attablé, en train de boire son café. Il n'a pas réprimé le sourire qui fleurit sur son visage. Il voyait dans ce simple geste, l'espoir que les choses allaient enfin changer, peut-être à tort.

\- Quelle mouche t'a piqué?

\- Je n'arrivai plus à dormir.

Joe n'ajouta rien de plus. Ne souhaitait pas démarrer une journée d'affaires, il avait d'autres choses à penser.

\- Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui? lança-t-il l'air de rien, en s'installant en face du squatteur, une tasse fumante à la main.

\- Je vais à la clinique, comme d'habitude.

\- Et?

Le blond francais des sourcils sous le regard insistant du plus vieux. Alors maintenant, il lui fallait découvrir son emploi du temps à la seconde. Il souffla pour la forme, mais obtempéra.

\- Je vais sûrement aller me balader avec Gunner. Avant que tu pose la question, non, je ne compte pas aller au lycée déposer ma candidature.

Ces dernières paroles ont été laissées de côté, il a été transpiré, puis il a quitté la maison en compagnie de son meilleur ami à quatre pattes.

Joe les regards à partir de la fenêtre. Il ne cessait de s'étendre du lien qu'il avait vu entre ces deux-là. Qui aurait pu penser que son ancien élève, au cœur de son rêve, était pour lui cette petite bestiole? Maintenant, il a fait qu'il était toujours interdit… de se mêler de sa vie privée.

Il y avait longuement réfléchi depuis l'autre soir et cet appel pour le moins inattendu. C'était une foutue mauvaise idée, voilà qu'il se répétait, mais il n'en voyait pas d'autre. Alors intérieurement, il remercia Zéro d'être parti et de lui éviter tout mensonge supplémentaire.

Il quitta la maison à son tour bien décidé à arranger les choses pour son protégé. C'est dans un café en dehors de la ville qu'il devait rencontrer l'inconnu. Joe n'eut pas de mal à repérer l'homme en costard-cravate au milieu des autres clients, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

― Vous êtes venu, expira le brun soulagé, alors que le plus vieux prenait place à la table.

― Il semblerait. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez exactement ?

― Je ne sais pas. Rien de particulier. Je ne pensais pas le retrouver un jour. En fait, jusqu'à il y a trois jours, j'avais baissé les bras. Et il y a eu ce message posté sur les réseaux sociaux, qui parlait du sosie de Zero. Il était accompagné d'une photo où on ne distinguait pas grand-chose, mais à laquelle je me suis raccroché et j'ai commencé à chercher, dans la bonne direction cette fois-ci. Je veux juste le voir, termina-t-il.

Joe savait qui il était et ce qu'il voulait. Ce soir-là, quand il avait décroché, il savait, dès les premiers mots, que cet appel ne lui était pas destiné. Il avait juste souhaité le rencontrer avant de prendre une décision.

Est-ce que l'autoriser à revenir dans sa vie était la solution pour sortir Zero de son apathie ? Pouvait-il courir ce risque ? De toute façon, qui était-il pour interdire à cet homme de reprendre contact avec son jeune ami ?

Il l'étudia encore quelques instants en silence, mettant le brun mal à l'aise.

― Très bien ! Comment vous comptez vous y prendre ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir avant de répondre.

― Je n'ai rien prévu. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, répondit-il simplement.

― Quel genre ?

― Manipulateur ou calculateur. Je veux juste le voir. Pas de plan, pas de mise en scène. Je ne veux plus attendre. Alors, si vous êtes d'accord, je viens avec vous et je l'attends. Parce que je suppose qu'il n'est pas chez vous et qu'il ne sait pas où vous êtes, conclut-il avec un sourire de connivence.

Joe se joignit à lui, il n'y avait aucun doute, il connaissait bien le jeune homme.

Zero était fatigué. Ces dernier temps il avait l'impression de stagner. Il ne faisait plus aucun progrès. Sa jambe le faisait horriblement souffrir et il ne pouvait toujours pas marcher sans béquilles.

Pierre était parti s'occuper d'un autre patient, alors que lui était censé continuer les exercices qu'il lui avait donnés. Il se permit une petite pause et observa les gens autour de lui. Il regardait les vétérans s'entraîner, tenter de reprendre le dessus avec un corps abîmé, diminué. Leur douleur faisait écho à la sienne et s'il omettait les circonstances, il n'y avait personne qui comprenait mieux que, ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Son œil fut attiré par un homme en particulier. Il lui manquait les deux jambes à hauteur des genoux. En y regardant de plus près, il ne l'avait jamais vu ici et ces cicatrices aux moignons semblaient récentes. Il tentait de faire des tractions, son handicap nécessitant une forte musculature au niveau du haut du corps.

Sans trop savoir, ni comment, ni pourquoi, il se retrouva à marcher jusqu'à lui.

― Je peux t'aider ?

L'homme d'une trentaine d'années, à la peau tannée par le soleil et aux multiples marques, le regarda avec méfiance. Il semblait être partagé entre refuser son aide et sa pitié ou accepter. Parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, il souffrait et hésitait à abandonner.

Zero lui rendit son regard, espérant qu'il y faire passer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il ne saurait dire ce que le soldat y vit, mais il se laisser tomber sur le socle recouvert d'un tapis et lâcha la barre.

― Moi, ces Ze…Gideon, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

― Elijah !

― Enchanté ! Je te regardais faire tes exercices et tu t'y prends mal, débuta-t-il.

Zero passa les quinze minutes suivantes à lui expliquer étape par étape comment il devait débuter sa rééducation.

― Avant de vouloir faire des tractions, tu vas commencer par muscler tes bras. Je vais t'aider, affirma-t-il sûr de lui.

Quand Pierre revint pour voir où en était son pire patient et en même temps l'un de ses préférés, il le trouva aux altères avec le nouvel arrivant. Il ne connaissait même pas son prénom. Il lui avait paru tellement sur la défensive qu'il n'avait pas insisté, lui laissant tout le temps et l'espace dont il avait besoin.

Apparemment, Zero avait trouvé les mots pour l'approcher et créer une brèche pour l'atteindre. Quand une infirmière vint chercher le soldat pour le ramener à sa chambre, estiment qu'il avait assez forcé pour son premier jour, Pierre en profita pour rejoindre le blond.

― Tu t'es fait un ami ?

Il n'y avait, ni moquerie, ni cynisme dans sa question. Il était juste surpris et vraiment heureux pour le jeune homme.

― Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça.

― Je sais que ça fait longtemps maintenant que tu fais de la rééducation, mais je t'ai vu agir avec lui…où as-tu appris tout ça ?

― Je ne suis pas juste un sportif sans cervelle. Enfin, je n'étais…tu as compris. Pierre haussa un sourcil faisant comprendre à Zero qu'il n'était pas dupe et l'invitait à poursuivre. J'ai fait des études. Mes aptitudes sportives m'ont aidé à obtenir une bourse pour l'université, mais il fallait bien que j'étudie quelque chose. Je me suis orienté vers la kinésithérapie et la physiothérapie. Je n'ai pas validé ma dernière année, parce que j'ai été recruté en équipe pro.

Pierre mentirai en disant qu'il n'était pas surpris. Il n'a jamais insinué qu'il était idiot ou quelque chose de la sorte, mais il ne l'avait pas imaginé dans ce secteur.

― Pourquoi avoir choisi cette spécialité ?

C'était assez étrange d'imaginer Zero et son caractère au service des autres et en même temps, après l'avoir vu s'occuper du soldat, ça semblait presque normal.

― Parce que c'est utile dans une carrière sportive. Je voulais quelque chose qui pourrait me servir par la suite. Coach sportif, ça n'aurai eu aucun intérêt. N'importe quel pro peut devenir coach quand il raccroche. Et ça n'était pas un plan de carrière au cas où, parce qu'il n'a jamais été question, même pas une seconde, que je puisse échouer. Donc, c'était juste en cas de blessure, comme je n'ai confiance en personne, je pouvais me diagnostiquer moi-même et adapter les exercices en fonction, termina-t-il en haussant les épaules.

C'était cohérent et ça lui ressemblait, mais les réflexions de Pierre, l'emmenèrent dans une tout autre direction.

― Et maintenant ?

― Quoi maintenant ?

― Je te demande juste d'y réfléchir, d'accord ? Pour l'instant tu ne peux pas reprendre le basket et tes journées tu les passes ici. On manque cruellement de personnel, alors, tu pourrais nous aider. Ce serait temporaire, le temps que tu termines ta rééducation. Tu serais sous contrat. Le salaire n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu touchais avant, mais…penses-y, s'il te plaît.

Ne voulant pas entendre de refus hâtif, Pierre salua Zero et partit sans attendre. C'était la deuxième personne qui lui faisait le coup depuis le matin et cette fâcheuse manie de ne pas le laisser répondre commençait fortement à l'agacer.

Le blond récupéra ses béquilles et son chien -qui l'avait attendu patiemment, comme toujours- et quitta l'établissement. Gunner semblait heureux de pouvoir se dégourdir les pattes.

― Désolé mon pote, ça a été plus long que d'habitude.

Gunner aboya, semblant lui pardonner et reparti courir.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'ils franchirent le seuil de la porte d'entrée.

― On est rentrés, chantonna Zero, étrangement de bonne humeur.

Sa voix grave résonna dans la demeure, faisant se hérisser les poils de l'invité, aussi angoissé qu'heureux. Elle lui avait tellement manqué.

Quand le dernier arrivé entra dans le salon, il resta figé. Il n'eut aucune réaction, ce qui fit monter la peur d'un cran chez les deux occupants. C'est Gunner, qui effleura sa jambe en s'asseyant à ses côtés, qui le sorti de sa torpeur. Il les fixa tour à tour. Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, qu'il ne savait pas par laquelle commencer. Finalement, l'intrus brisa le silence.

― Salut !

Le brun se serait volontiers mis une claque. « Salut » ? Vraiment ? C'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire et il se morigénait d'être si stupide. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait. Il n'y avait pas trop réfléchi parce qu'il aurait sûrement fait demi-tour.

Il détailla son ancien amant. Toujours aussi beau, mais différent. Il paraissait moins arrogant et plus mature. Ses cheveux blonds avaient laissés place à une chevelure plus foncée, plus naturelle. Il portait des lunettes qui lui donnaient un air sérieux et terriblement sexy, de son point de vue. Sans parler de son bouc, nettement moins travaillé qu'avant… Jude lui aurai volontiers sauté dessus, s'il avait pu. Mais, dans ce tableau que lui offrait Zero, un détail lui fit mal, ou plutôt deux. Ses béquilles. Elles le renvoyaient bien des mois en arrière. Cet accident, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avait réussi à lui prendre l'homme qui l'aimait.

Zero hésita un long moment. Lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici, lui ordonner de quitter cette maison et de ne jamais y revenir… Ce ne fut aucune des deux. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Jude n'avait pas changé et pourtant il n'était plus tout à fait le même. Bien sûr, il avait conservé son sourire, son air incertain, un peu pincé et son fichu costard, mais il semblait avoir perdu du poids. Son teint était pâle et de grands cernes soulignaient ses beaux yeux désormais ternes.

Il sut, à la seconde où il le vit, que c'était lui le responsable de ça, mais n'était-ce pas trop tard pour changer la donne. Le fait que Jude soit là, après tant de mois passés lui prouvait qu'il avait raison.

Quand le brun vit Zero approcher à grands pas, il eut un mouvement de recul, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se dérober qu'il l'emprisonnait dans une étreinte à lui couper le souffle…littéralement.

― Jude, souffla le blond à son oreille, alors qu'il se gavait de son odeur, le nez plongé dans son cou.

Le choc passé, il l'enlaça à son tour. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position. Plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures, ils ne sauraient le dire. La seule chose qu'ils savaient, c'est que quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient seuls dans la pièce.

Ils se regardèrent immobiles et silencieux. La main de Zero vint caresser la joue du brun qui pencha la tête pour plus de contact.

― Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura ce dernier.

L'instant était tendre. Ils étaient juste heureux de se retrouver, mais ils savaient également que le moment était éphémère.

Joe propose à manger de manger et celui-ci accepte. Durant le dîner, ils parlent de tout et de rien. En fait, Joe n'avait que cesser de poser des questions, les deux autres tentaient de répondre.

Vers 23h, les plus vieux partit se coucher, ils étaient seuls, ce qu'ils redoutaient. Zero invita Jude à suivre sur le perron. Il était placé sur l'un des fauteuils reposant sur une jambe négligemment sur le marché. The day was was long and a commençait à vraiment avoir, mais il se gardait bien.

Il avait bien d'autres choses à penser pour l'heure. Il parlait, mais avait-il le courage?

…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Bien installé, ils ont émerveillé le ciel. La nuit était belle. Éclairée par la seule lumière de la lune. L'air était doux et zéro profit de ce calme pour faire le vide dans son esprit.

\- Tu es à l'hôtel? débuta-t-il la conversation.

Quelle banalité! Il s'en voulait d'être si lâche. D'un autre côté, c'était Jude qui avait fait irruption ici. Zero ne pouvait s'en empêcher, ce silence a été rendu à l'aise.

\- Non, pas encore. Je suis arrivé aujourd'hui, répond Jude, laconique.

Cette phrase simple amena une autre question, bien moins banale.

\- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé?

Jude répéta l'histoire à Joe un peu plus tôt. Le message, la photo de piètre qualité et l'espoir, malgré beaucoup de routes.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu?

\- Pourquoi es-tu parti? rétorqua Jude.

Voilà, ils étaient. Têtus comme ils étaient l'être, ils ne lâcheraient rien.

\- Parce que je voulais te voir!

\- Parce qu'il fallait que je fuis!

\- Moi fuir, moi? Je te gênais? Qu'est-ce que tu ne pouvais pas faire près de moi? grinça Jude. Plus béni qu'énervé.

Zero médita quelques secondes. Que devrait-il répondre? Pouvait-il lui équilibreur toute vérité, quitte-t-il faire mal, une fois de plus? Oui, il lui sera au moins ça!

― Je me sentais piégé. C'était trop dur de te voir assis à côté de mon lit. Toujours en train de me demander comment j'allais, vouloir à tout prix que je te parle, que je te laisse m'aider, pour tout. Même à me laver. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir ? Tu ne m'as pas laissé faire mon deuil. Ce mutisme que tu ne supportais pas, moi j'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin de temps pour savoir qui je suis sans le basket, tenta d'expliquer le blond, sans savoir si son discours un peu décousu, était cohérent.

Jude prit le temps de digérer les informations. En y repensant, il avait vraiment fait ça. Le pousser dès le début, ne lui laissant aucun répit, pas une minute pour s'adapter et accepter. Son silence le tuait à petit feu. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. Juste pour être rassuré.

― Et alors ? Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il finalement, plus calme.

― Je n'en sais foutre rien, répondit Zero avec sincérité. Ma situation n'a pas évoluée. Alors oui, je suis plus autonome, mais rien n'a vraiment changé. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux et peux espérer de l'avenir. Ma tête n'est pas en adéquation avec mon corps. Et, comme j'ai décidé d'être complètement honnête avec toi, je ne suis pas sûr que ça change un jour. Comment je pourrais me projeter dans un quelconque futur avec toi, alors que je n'arrive pas à imaginer le moindre futur pour moi ? Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Les yeux du jeune homme, qui ne paraissait plus si jeune à cet instant, se fixèrent sur Jude et ce dernier fut choqué par ce qu'il y vit. Quand son ancien amant avait-il autant… Mûri n'était pas vraiment le bon terme, il semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans.

Autant, il avait pu constater d'un simple coup d'œil les changements physiques, autant, il n'avait pas remarqué celui-là. Le plus significatif de tous. Son regard ! Il n'était plus tout à fait le même. Quelque chose manquait. Jude prit le temps de fixer ses pupilles, les examinant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Le trouble de Zero grandissait à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Après un temps, qui parût interminable, Jude compris enfin. Cette étincelle enfantine qui prenait parfois possession de ses si beaux yeux, il n'y en avait plus la moindre trace.

Un instant, il perçut ce dont Zero parlait. À quel point il pouvait être détruit et il décida de ne pas pousser plus loin sa chance. L'homme en face de lui s'était ouvert, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il avait été d'une honnêteté douloureuse. Alors, il fit la promesse silencieuse de ne plus se montrer si égoïste.

Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, c'était impensable pour lui de le perdre à nouveau.

― Accepterais-tu que je reste un peu ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je louerais une chambre en ville, se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter.

Zero sembla y réfléchir, ce qui lui fit un peu mal, mais il se retint de faire le moindre commentaire. Il venait de se promettre de ne plus être égoïste et voilà qu'à peine deux minutes plus tard il recommençait. Sur l'instant, Jude eut envie de se gifler.

― Oui, mais pas ce soir. Tu ne trouveras rien à cette heure-là. Passes la nuit ici et demain je t'accompagnerai.

Ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à se dire, mais pour l'heure, ils avaient tous les deux grand besoin de dormir. La soirée avait été riche en émotion. Le temps était leur meilleur allié.

Jude suivit Zero dans la maison. Il lui montra où se trouvait tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Le brun était surpris de trouver un intérieur si joliment décoré. L'angoisse de sa rencontre avec son ancien amant, lui avait guère permit de porter attention au lieu. Ses pieds n'avaient, de toute façon, pas dépassé l'entrée et le salon. Il découvrit des meubles en bois massif, un peu vieillis pour leur donner un aspect maison de campagne. Des couleurs chaudes, des tapis, des plaids et des coussins rendaient l'atmosphère chaleureuse et douillette. L'ensemble agrémenté de tout le confort moderne que l'on retrouvait aussi bien dans la cuisine que dans le salon.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et pénétrèrent enfin dans une chambre. Jude avait hâte de pouvoir se déshabiller et s'allonger. Il eut une furieuse envie de dormir et ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce besoin, si intensément.

― Voilà ma chambre, enfin pour l'instant, précisa Zero.

Jude aurai pu le deviner rien qu'à la présence du grand panier qui trônait dans le fond de la pièce et où était déjà couché Gunner. Elle était à l'image du reste de la maison, douce et apaisante, avec des couleurs naturelles, du brun et du taupe.

Il vit Zero sortir une épaisse couette de l'armoire et l'installer sur le sol. C'est incertain qu'il allait prendre la parole, quand son hôte le devança.

― Il y a deux autres chambres, mais l'une est un bureau et l'autre un débarras où Joe entasse tout ce qu'il n'a pas le courage de ranger…ou de jeter. Tu n'as qu'à prendre mon lit pour cette nuit, lui dit-il.

― Non, je vais dormir par terre, ça ira.

― Arrête, je te connais. Si tu dors là-dessus, dit Zero en désignant la couche de fortune du doigt, tu auras mal au dos demain matin et tu vas être de mauvais poils toute la journée.

― Je ne suis pas en sucre et tu ne peux pas dormir comme ça avec…, Jude se stoppa net.

S'il finissait cette phrase concernant l'état du corps de son ancien amant, il allait le blesser. Zero du s'apercevoir de son trouble.

― Écoute, pour ce soir je te propose que l'on partage le lit, temporisa-t-il.

Encore une fois, le brun fut surpris par sa maturité. Ils se seraient engueulés pour moins que ça avant. Il eut soudain un doute. Il avait rêvé tant de fois de pouvoir redormir avec cet homme. De retrouver son parfum, la chaleur de ses bras, mais la situation n'était pas celle qu'il avait espérée. Pouvait-il dormir près de lui sans le toucher ? Sans se coller contre son corps ?

La réponse était oui, sans hésiter. Il allait profiter de chaque minute passées avec lui et peu importe à quel point ça pouvait être dur.

Les deux jeunes hommes profitèrent chacun leur tour de la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Jude vêtu de son habituel tee-shirt blanc et d'un caleçon et Zero qui, d'ordinaire ne portait rien, avait revêtu un tee-shirt noir et un bas de jogging ample. C'est dans le noir complet et un peu gêné qu'ils se couchèrent sous les draps. Jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi mal à l'aise en présence de l'autre.

Le silence régnait en maître dans l'espace confiné de la pièce. Tous deux couchés sur le dos, en pleine admiration face au plafond. La situation n'aurait pas pu être plus étrange. Était-ce la fatigue, les émotions de la journée ou l'ambiance apaisante de la maison, il ne saurait le dire, mais les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse.

― Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla Jude.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il prit conscience de ses paroles, mais il était trop tard pour les reprendre. Il remercia le ciel, le destin et toutes les divinités grecques que les lumières soit éteintes et que son compagnon de chambrée ne puisse pas voir ses joues se colorer.

Pendant un long moment, le silence reprit ses droits, seulement perturbé par les doux ronflements de Gunner. Chaque seconde rendait Jude un peu plus gêné.

« À quoi je m'attendais ? Idiot !»

Les secondes s'égrainaient comme des minutes. A tel point que quand, contre toute attente, Zero reprit la parole, son compagnon sursauta.

― Toi aussi, Jude, lui répondit-il.

Ce dernier resta bouche bée, avant de se tourner vers son voisin. Il réfléchit un bref instant et n'y tenant plus déversa ses pensées comme un flot de paroles continues.

― Tu ne peux pas me dire ça ! J'ai compris ce que tu me reproche ou plutôt les raisons de ton départ. Mais… Tu me dis que je t'ai manqué, mais… Comment peut-on quitter quelqu'un que l'on aime ? Je n'arrive pas à saisir. Tu m'aurais dit que tu ne m'aimais plus ou tout autre raison qui justifie ce que tu as fait, d'accord. Mais là, il t'aurait suffi de m'en parler. On se serait certainement engueulés, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je…, Jude se leva brusquement et commença à faire les cent pas. Je ne comprends pas, cria-t-il à bout de nerf. Je suis peut-être qu'un con, mais de mon point de vue, tu t'es planté. Peut-être que j'ai tort, peut-être que c'est toi, mais ça ne change rien, putain ! Aaaarrh ! Et puis merde ! Je t'aime, d'accord !

Tout en déblatérant, il continua de parcourir la chambre de long en large. Si bien qu'il ne vit pas Jude approcher et bondit quand il sentit des mains se poser sur ses hanches. Se tournant pour face à Zero, il fut stoppé par des lèvres agressives qui prirent possession de sa bouche.

D'abord sous le choc, il lui fallut un temps de réflexion avant de répondre au geste. Le baiser était doux et exigeant. Tendre et brutal. Tel le feu et la glace, la nuit et le jour, leurs lèvres s'entrechoquaient. La langue de Zero pénétra, conquérante, dans sa bouche. Ravagent tout sur son passage. Leurs bonnes résolutions, leurs mots d'apaisements, leurs colères. Il n'existait rien à l'exception de leurs corps qui se touchaient, de leurs mains qui caressaient.

― Attends, gémit Jude, le souffle court.

Ses deux mains posées sur les épaules du blond pour le forcer à reculer légèrement.

― Tu n'en as pas envie ? demanda Zero, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Jude le fusilla du regard, lui indiquant qu'il n'était pas dupe. Il était prêt à dire quelque chose, mais plongé dans les pupilles océans, toute pensée s'envola. Il reprit sa bouche d'assaut.

Ses mains glissèrent le long du torse, s'attardant sur les petits bouts de chair dressés, les muscles saillants qui tendaient le tissu. Arrivé à sa taille, il attrapa les bords du tee-shirt et tira dessus sans ménagement. Zero leva les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche. Torse nu face à Jude, il sentit des frissons recouvrir sa peau. Ses poils se dressèrent et son désir augmenta de manière exponentielle.

― Ca, ça n'est pas très équitable, se plaignit Zero avec un sourire lubrique.

D'un geste sec et expert, il débarrassa Jude des tissus qui recouvraient son corps. Ce dernier entra dans son jeu et, surprenant son amant, se laissa tomber à genoux en entrainant le bas de jogging dans le mouvement. Zero tressaillit quand l'air frais frappa son sexe en ébullition.

Il fut happé par la bouche chaude de Jude qui entama des mouvements soutenu. Zero se laissa aller au plaisir, gémissant et grognant sans discrétion. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des mains descendre sur ses cuisses en une caresse douce, mais ferme.

Grâce à l'obscurité, Jude ne vit rien de la myriade de cicatrices qui recouvraient son corps, Mais sous la pulpe de ses doigts, il devina les sillons creusés dans la peau. Certains plus larges que d'autres, plus profonds. La peau semblait tellement fine, qu'il la devinait encore rosée par endroit.

Zero se pencha soudainement, attrapa Jude sous les bras et le releva brutalement. Le brun se sentit poussé et comprit quand l'arrière de ses mollets percuta le bois du lit. Sans opposer de résistance, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, aussitôt recouvert du corps chaud et imposant de son amant.

Leurs bouches ne se décollaient que pour reprendre leurs souffles. Les mains de Zero étaient partout. De son téton durci qu'il s'amusa un temps à pincer et pour lequel il délaissa ses lèvres. De l'intérieur de ses cuisses qu'il griffa, envoyant des frissons directement dans son sexe. Sous le plaisir de la caresse, Jude, par automatisme, les écarta un peu plus à mesure que les ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, laissant à son amant la place pour venir s'installer entre ses jambes.

Prit d'une audace qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Jude ouvrit la bouche pour réclamer la seule caresse qu'il désirait en cet instant.

― Suce-moi, souffla-t-il.

Il s'était enfoncé trop loin dans les limbes du plaisir pour se sentir réellement gêné. Il redouta seulement la réponse du blond.

― Une autre fois ! Je veux te voir jouir, te sentir te resserrer autour de ma queue, murmura Zero à son oreille, le faisant gémir de plus belle.

Il savait le pouvoir que ces mots avaient sur le jeune homme et il en abusait avec emphase. N'y tenant plus, ses doigts se dirigèrent sous le sexe, qu'il effleura par pure sadisme. Ils s'attardèrent quelques instants sur le périnée et enfin, ils atteignirent l'entrée de Jude, que Zero massa avec une certaine délicatesse malgré l'empressement.

Il humidifia l'anus de son amant et le prépara. L'envie de le pénétrer sans attendre, de s'unir à lui sans ménagement, lui tordait le ventre, mais jamais il n'aurai fait de mal à Jude de cette façon.

― C'est bon, je suis prêt, geignit le brun en se tortillant sous son corps.

Jude releva les jambes qu'il croisa autour de ses reins, le poussant à avancer. Zero se stoppa à son entrée.

― Il n'y a eu personne d'autre, répondit Jude, comprenant son hésitation.

Le blond lui sourit et doucement, mais sûrement, s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde. Ils laissèrent échapper un gémissement de satisfaction. Zero, ne pouvant pas se servir de sa jambe gauche, la replia pour se maintenir en équilibre et débuta un mouvement de va et viens rapide. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, partageant le même plaisir, le même bonheur d'être enfin réunis. S'enfonçant ensemble dans une brume de volupté dont ils ne ressortiraient pas indemnes.

Ses coups de reins s'intensifièrent, les ongles de Jude labourèrent la peau de son dos. La pièce était emplie de leurs respirations bruyantes, de leurs gémissements, de leurs peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre. Ils n'étaient jamais assez proches. Jude aurait voulu le sentir plus profondément, le sentir ramper sous sa peau, comme un désir inavoué de ne faire plus qu'un.

Voyant arriver ses limites, Zero les fit rouler et le jeune homme se retrouva à califourchon sur son amant. Comprenant qu'il devait avoir mal, Jude ne dit rien et commença à se déhancher violemment. Sentant l'orgasme poindre. Les mains de Zero se posèrent sur ses hanches pour l'aider. Le faisant monter et descendre à une vitesse vertigineuse. Le sexe imposant de son amant le comblait. Il martelait sa prostate à chaque mouvement.

Sa vue devint floue, des petits points blancs dansèrent devant ses yeux et des spasmes prirent le contrôle de son corps. Il s'abandonna dans les bras de Zero qui le tint fermement. Dans un cri sourd, ils se laissèrent posséder par l'extase.

Côte à côte, allongés en travers du lit, ils reprenaient leurs souffles. Les battements de leurs cœurs tambourinaient à leurs oreilles. L'endorphine faisant son œuvre, ils se sentaient agréablement engourdis, plus apaisés qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis bien longtemps.

Le sexe avait toujours été leur façon de se retrouver et ce soir ne faisait pas exception, mais ça ne changeait rien et ils le savaient. Sans un mot, ils partagèrent la douche pour se laver sommairement et retournèrent se coucher.

Jude se coucha dos à Zero.

― Je t'aime, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, mais…

\- Je sais, le coupa-t-il las.

Il soupira résigné, mais n'ajouta rien, ne voulant pas gâcher le moment. Il se sent un corps se coller au sien et il n'est pas épousé parfaitement les formes. Son fils passe son bras autour de sa taille pour rapprocher un peu plus et vint poser sur son cœur.

C'est ainsi, l'un contre l'autre et malgré tout ce qui séparait, qu'ils se réjouissaient les bras de Morphée.

…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Cette nuit-là avait été magique. Jude eut l'impression d'être enfin entier. Comme s'il avait retrouvé son autre moitié, celle qui lui faisait cruellement faute depuis la disparition de Zero. Le soulagement fut de courte durée et la douleur plus grande que jamais. Bien sûr que ça ne pouvait pas tout régler, mais les sentiments étaient toujours là, le désir aussi, ça ne pouvait pas « ne rien signifier ».

Cela faisait une semaine que Jude été arrivé à Pennsington et il n'avait pas revu Zero. Comme convenu, le lendemain il avait loué une chambre en centre-ville. Il passait ses journées à travailler. De visio-conférences, en bilan comptable et de négociations de contrat, en médiateur pour ses employés, il n'avait que peu de temps pour se morfondre.

Malgré tout, quand la nuit tombait, il se retrouvait seul avec lui-même. Le silence de la ville contrastait avec son cerveau en ébullition. Ses pensées en devenaient assourdissantes.

Les jours défilaient dans cette abominable routine, il aurai dû partir, mais il n'arrivait pas à se résigner. Rentrer à Los Angeles sans Zero signerait la fin de leur histoire. Et ça, Jude ne pouvait l'accepter.

Alors il multiplia les tentatives. Harceler Zero au téléphone, bien que ce dernier ne réponde pas. Il dû se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas une brillante idée. Ce qui lui fit comprendre ? La voix enregistrée, quand elle lui annonça que la boite vocal de son correspondant était saturée.

Peu importe ! Ce n'est pas cette stupide machine qui allait l'arrêter. Il alla à plusieurs reprises frapper chez Joe, mais le blond n'était jamais là. Ce fut au cours d'une énième soirée, seul dans sa chambre qu'il trouva la solution. Jude avait pensé à aller l'attendre devant la clinique où il faisait sa rééducation, mais il se ravisa. On entrait pas dans un hôpital militaire, où grouillaient des dizaines de vétérans, aussi facilement. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas comment Zero avait fait pour obtenir une place dans ce centre.

Il ne lui restait donc qu'une solution. Une qui avait, à de maintes reprises, fait ses preuves. Le sexe ! Comme tous les couples, ils avaient traversés quelques passages à vide ou zone de turbulences, comme le dirait Lionel, et le sexe les avait toujours rapproché. C'était leur façon à eux de se retrouver. De ressouder les liens.

La solution était sous ses yeux depuis le début et il s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Ils avaient déjà couché ensemble, le soir de son arrivée, mais ça n'était pas comme avant. Jude mettrait toutes les chances de son côté cette fois-ci.

Fort de ses bonnes résolutions, le lendemain, il se rendit une dernière fois chez Joe.

– Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, encore, mais…

– Je suis désolé, petit, il n'est pas là, le coupa l'homme par habitude.

– Je sais. Disons que je m'en doutais. Je voulais vous remettre ceci, répondit Jude en lui tendant une enveloppe. Pourriez-vous lui donner, s'il vous plaît ?

Joe la prit et étudia le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Il avait essayé de lui dire de laisser tomber. De repartir et de reprendre le cour de sa vie, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il avait de la peine pour ce gamin. Alors, même en sachant que ça n'allait pas plaire à Zero, il accepta en lui promettant qu'il l'aurai le soir-même.

– Je peux vous poser une question ? Reprit Jude sur le point de partir.

L'homme acquiesça, méfiant.

– Il est réellement absent ?

– Oui ! Sinon, je t'aurai répondu qu'il ne voulait pas te voir. Je n'aime pas le mensonge. Ça vaut pour aujourd'hui et tous les jours précédents.

– Mais où passe-t-il toutes ses journées ?

– Au centre, principalement, ou en train de se promener avec Gunner. Il essaie de marcher le plus possible, dans l'espoir de récupérer sa jambe, lui confia-t-il.

– Je vous remercie, conclut-il en saluant l'ancien coach.

Il regagna sa voiture avec un pincement au coeur. Penser à Zero lui faisait mal et il détestait ça. Avant son accident, penser à lui le rendait heureux, mais plus maintenant et cette constatation fut rude.

Pour la dixième fois, au moins, Zero relisait le mot laissé par Jude. Assis sur son lit depuis une bonne demi-heure, il n'arrivait pas à prendre une décision. À ce qu'on dit, la nuit porte conseille, alors il se coucha avec l'espoir d'avoir trouvé la réponse à son réveil.

Il contemplait son dos sculpté, ses épaules larges, ses hanches étroites et son cul rebondit, qui se cambrait un peu plus dans une demande silencieuse.

Il l'imaginait, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois, mais celle-ci était bien différente. Son corps et sa peau frémissante sous ses doigts avaient ravivés les souvenirs. Rendants ses fantasmes plus réels, presque palpables.

Quand il se réveilla, Zero était en sueur. Le coeur battant contre ses côtes et le souffle court. Le réveil posé sur sa table de nuit indiquait 5h du matin. Passablement agacé et conscient qu'il ne pourrait se rendormir dans cet état, il parti dans la salle de bain.

L'eau froide ne semblant pas suffire à régler le problème, il se résigna et sa main achevât le chemin qui la menait à son sexe. Il débuta un mouvement de poignet brutal. Des vas et viens violents et secs. À l'image de son humeur.

Ses jambes ankylosées, qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de réveiller, commencèrent à trembler sous l'effort et sans surprise, la gauche flancha. Il finit par s'écrouler au sol, tapant à coup de pied et de poing sur les murs de la douche, laissant s'échapper toute sa rage. Son corps glissant sur le carrelage mouillé et sa tête cognant contre la vitre. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré.

Échoué lamentablement sur la surface froide, Zéro abandonna. Cette guerre qu'il menait contre ses sentiments, contre son propre corps depuis si longtemps, il l'avait perdu. Un foutu handicapé, voilà ce qu'il était dorénavant et il ne pouvait se résigner à faire vivre ça à Jude.

Les dés étaient jetés et tout s'arrêtait ce soir. Il était déterminé à mettre fin à cette mascarade.

C'est bien plus tard qu'il frappa à la porte du brun qui l'avait invité à dîner. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, sur ordre de ce dernier, il ouvrit la porte et découvrit son amant allongé dans une pose faussement lascive, nu sur le lit.

– Je t'attendais, souffla-t-il sensuellement.

Zéro fut d'abord décontenancé. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait guère. Ce n'était pas l'homme qu'il avait connu. La scène paraissait ridicule, tout droit sortie d'un mauvais film porno.

Il s'avança vers le lit d'un pas hésitant. Le revers de sa main frôla une cuisse et Jude gémit.

– C'est ça que tu veux ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Jude se contenta de hocher la tête.

– Tu veux que je te baise ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as invité ?

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il envahi sa bouche. L'emplissant de sa langue. Récoltant les soupires de son amant. Le brun perçut sa colère à travers l'échange et il n'était plus très sûr de son plan, somme toute succinct, le faire succomber et que tout redevienne comme avant. Enoncé comme tel, ça lui apparut stupide et il ne sut plus quoi dire.

C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent. Zero posa son front contre celui de Jude. Le contact ne dura guère plus de quelques secondes et le blond s'écarta.

– Je n'aurai pas dû venir, soupira Zero.

– Non ! Attends...quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Paniqua Jude en se redressant.

À genoux sur le lit, il se sentit vraiment stupide.

– Je ne sais pas pour qui tu me prends. C'est vrai qu'à plusieurs reprises, je n'ai pas su résister à cette espèce d'attraction, mais...te rends-tu compte de ce qui m'arrive. Je ne sais plus quoi faire de ma vie. Je dois faire le deuil de tout ce pour quoi je me suis battu, de tout ce que je ne pourrais plus faire, et tu… tu as vraiment pensé que le sexe allait tout arranger ? En fait, je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Je sais à quoi m'en tenir maintenant...merci, conclu-t-il avant de quitter la chambre précipitamment.

Il prit soin de bien claquer la porte derrière lui au cas où les choses ne soient pas claires.

« Ne t'avise pas de me suivre ». Le message était passé.

Jude mit un certain temps à sortir de sa léthargie. Il comprenait seulement maintenant ce que signifiait son geste. Il ne prenait ni la détresse ni la carrière et encore moins le handicap de Zero au sérieux. C'est exactement à ça que ressemblait toute cette connerie et il en était le seul responsable. Pas une seule seconde ça ne lui était venu à l'esprit. Zero ne pouvait pas résister au sexe. Donc, il allait lui offrir ce dont il désirait le plus comme quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui ça n'est plus Jude que Zéro voulait plus que tout, c'était ses jambes. Il voulait qu'on lui rende cette vie dont il n'a pas suffisamment profité.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais en acceptant ce dîner. Ce qui est sûr, en revanche, c'est que je n'avais pas imaginé ça. J'ai marché longtemps en sortant de sa chambre. Il fallait que je réfléchisse, que j'évacue. Malgré tous mes efforts, certaines questions restaient sans réponses.

Est-ce qu'il avait toujours été comme ça et qu'il me fallait cette épreuve pour m'ouvrir les yeux ? J'essayais de m'en convaincre. Ça aurai été tellement plus facile de le détester. Comment se séparer de quelqu'un que l'on aime ? Parce que c'est de ça dont il était question.

Ma décision était prise. Il fallait tout arrêter, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Jude repartirait s'occuper de l'équipe. Il finirait par rencontrer quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un fait pour lui et il serait heureux. Voilà tout ce que je lui souhaitait.

Il y a tellement de chose que j'ai du mal à faire tout seul. Si encore, mon handicap n'affectait que moi, mais ça n'est pas le cas. Il affectait ma vie entière et les gens qui la partageaient. En le gardant près de moi, je le condamnais à cette pathétique existence. Sans possibilité d'avenir. Ne le voyait-il pas ? Toutes les décisions que j'avais prises depuis l'accident le concernaient.

Mes pas m'avaient conduis au bord d'un lac. Pout être tout à fait précis, le seul et unique lac des environs. J'aimais bien venir ici. C'était calme et loin des lumières artificielles. Je me sentais privilégié dans cet endroit. Les astres posaient, immobiles et silencieux, rien que pour mes yeux. L'espoir est le désir d'y voir un quelconque message ou une réponse, me poussèrent à m'allonger confortablement au bord de l'eau. Je pris le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Depuis mon réveil à l'hôpital, j'étais sujet à des crises d'angoisses incontrôlable. J'apprenais encore à les calmer, à force de patience et d'exercices de respirations. Mon pouls redevint plus lent et régulier.

C'est aux premières lueurs de l'aube que j'ouvris les yeux. Les rayons du soleil chauffaient agréablement ma peau.

Les rayons du soleil ?

Je réalisais soudain que je m'étais endormi. Merde ! Jude !

Un massage rapide pour réveiller ma jambe, et je repartais derechef. Il me fallait tenir ma promesse. Je devais mettre fin à toute cette souffrance, pour lui comme pour moi. J'avais laissés les choses durer trop longtemps. Et c'est d'un pas décidé que je repris le chemin de la pension. Arrivé devant sa porte, je constatais qu'il n'était que 6h30 du matin. Dormait-il encore ? Devais-je faire marche arrière et attendre plus tard ? Non, il était temps de lui rendre sa liberté.

Je frappais doucement dans un premier temps, ne souhaitant pas réveiller toute la maison. J'attendais encore quelques minutes et toquais une nouvelle fois. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, je n'avais toujours pas de réponse. Avait-il pris des somnifères après mon départ ? L'inquiétude me submergea, étouffante. Allait-il bien ? Je me présentais à l'accueil, je tournais en rond, incapable de rester en place, jusqu'à ce que je vois arriver la gérante.

– Excusez-moi, mon ami est dans la chambre n°3 et il ne répond pas. J'aimerai juste m'assurer que tout va bien.

– Oh ! Vous voulez parler de M. Kinkade. Il a réglé sa chambre hier soir. Il est parti, précisa-t-elle face à mon mutisme, l'air coupable.

Il était parti ! C'est ce que je voulais, non. Il m'avait facilité la tâche. Mais alors pourquoi avais-je si mal ? Bien plus grand et plus profond qu'un vide, c'est un gouffre qui empli mon torse, avalant tout sur son passage.

Aucunes des phrases que l'on entend habituellement dans ces circonstances n'avaient de sens.

 _(Il est temps de tourner la page, de passer à autre chose. Tu trouveras la personne qui te convient.)_

Connerie !

Rien de tout ceci ne me concernait. J'avais souhaité le voir disparaître de ma vie, parce que je n'avais pas l'intention de vivre. Loin de projeter un suicide, juste laisser filer le temps, comme il sait si bien le faire. Ni future, ni project. Je ferais partie de ces anciennes célébrités dont les gens ont pitié. Qu'ils voient de temps en temps en couverture de magazine, qu'ils achètent juste pour se sentir mieux, se rassurer sur leur petite vie minable.

Qui étais-je pour les juger ? Une ancienne star devenue, en l'espace de quelques mois, ringarde et aigrie. À bien y réfléchir, c'était peut-être ça mon nouveau rôle. Il m'irait comme un gant.

Ne dit-on pas que la douleur de l'absence s'amoindrie avec le temps ? Là encore, c'était un beau mensonge. Six mois que Jude était parti et la douleur semblait grossir chaque seconde. Les cauchemars se faisaient plus nombreux et bien trop réels. Si c'était le prix à payer pour le savoir heureux – je ne pouvais que l'espérer – alors je le supporterai.

Rien n'avait changé. Ma routine était rassurante. Le centre de rééducation, les balades avec Gunner, les disputes avec Joe, tout était comme avant. Comme s'il n'était jamais venu. Le vieux bougre avait bien essayé d'aborder le sujet, une fois ou deux, mais il avait vite compris que contrairement à tous les autres sujets sur lesquels nous sommes en désaccord, celui-là était dangereux.

– Maintenant ça suffit ! Tu vas bouger ou je te fous à la porte, avait haleté Joe en entrant en trombe dans ma chambre.

Peut-être que je n'avais pas été assez clair, à bien y réfléchir.

– Tu t'essais au footing ?

– Je n'ai...Merde ! J'en ai marre de te voir comme ça. Toi et moi on sait qu'il n'y a que les ultimatums qui marche. Quand t'étais gamin déjà, il fallait que je te menace pour que tu fasses ce que je te disais. Tête de mule ! Il prit place sur le lit en soupirant. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'engueule, alors je vais être honnête et je t'interdis de m'interrompre. Je fis signe de verrouiller mes lèvres. Tu es le fils que j'aurai voulu avoir. J'ai toujours su que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, que tu ferais quelque chose de ta vie. Je suis si fier de toi, tu n'imagines pas. Si tu avais fouillé un peu plus dans mes cartons, tu aurai trouvé un classeur plein d'articles de journaux découpés. Des unes de magazines. Ce que j'admirais le plus chez toi c'était ton courage et ta détermination. Tu étais un battant. Alors dis-moi Gideon, où est passé ce gamin ? Un gosse de 13 ans qui me pousse à me remettre en question ça n'était encore jamais arrivé. Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois...t'étais une vraie tête à claque, rit-il. Mais quand on te connaît, qu'on connaît ton enfance, toute cette merde dans laquelle tu as grandi...quelle leçon !

Au bout d'un long moment de silence, je me raclais la gorge.

– Pardon, c'est à mon tour ? Face à son air déçu, je rends les armes, je suis désolé de te décevoir et je n'imaginais pas que tu me voyais comme ça. Je...ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu dépeins quelqu'un que je ne reconnais pas.

– Alors c'est que le problème est bien plus profond que ce putain d'accident, s'énerva-t-il.

– Euh, tu fais quoi de ta règle contre les gros mots ? Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?

– Que tu me prouve que tu n'es pas un raté comme tes parents ou alors c'est que je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne et que tu portes bien ton pseudo, Zero !

– Je suis un raté ? Un raté ? C'est ça que tu penses ? Merci ! Ça paraît plus honnête que ton petit discours.

– C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, je…

– Laisse tomber, je préférais couper court.

En quelques minutes, j'emballais le peu d'affaire que j'avais en ma possession, j'attrapais la laisse de Gunner et m'engouffrais dans le taxi que j'avais appelé. Joe n'essaya pas de me retenir. Il en avait bien assez fait.

Le temps passé sur la route me permit de réfléchir, j'aurais peut-être dû le faire avant. Il m'apparut que je n'avais nulle part où aller. Le centre ville se profila rapidement, un peu trop. Pas étonnant dans une petite bourgade.

– Je vous dépose où ?

– Emmenez-moi le plus loin possible, à l'opposé de Los Angeles. J'ai de quoi payer, le rassurai-je.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Nous sommes heureux de vous convier à l'inauguration de la clinique St Jude

Samedi 19 août à 20h30

Cette invitation vous permet d'être accompagné

G.A

– Tu comptes y aller ?

– On ne sait même pas de quoi il s'agit, répondis-je à Lionel dubitatif.

– Sans doute une énième clinique de désintox pour célébrité. C'est l'occasion de se faire beaux est de passer une bonne soirée. Dis oui, s'il te plait !?

– Tu trouves pas ça étrange qu'elle porte mon nom ?

– Je crois surtout que tu es nombriliste. Qui te dis que c'est en rapport avec toi ? Tu n'es pas le seul Jude de la planète, rit-elle.

Les jours passent, mais rien ne change vraiment. Je l'adore, pourtant qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'agacer par moment.

– Tu sais que je n'aime pas ce genre de soirée, alors pourquoi veux-tu toujours m'y trainer ? Le libre arbitre ça te parle ?

– Hmm ! Bien sûr ! Passes me prendre à 20h15. Il ne faudrait pas arriver trop tôt.

– Il n'y a pas de danger, puisque tu n'es jamais à l'heure, grommelai-je.

Un reniflement dédaigneux accompagna sa sortie. Je repris mon téléphone et me remis au travail. Quelques minutes de distraction ne font pas de mal et je peux compter sur mon ex belle-mère pour m'empêcher de me tuer à la tâche.

Se faire beau ? La blague ! Mes costumes habituels feront très bien l'affaire. Aucun intérêt de se mettre sur son trente et un. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable de refuser ? Mon père avait sans doute raison, je suis lâche et faible...comme ma mère avait-il dit. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de perdre Lionel également. Que deviendrai-je sans elle ?

L'avantage avec le travail, c'est qu'on ne voit pas le temps passer. Plus j'en ai et mieux c'est, si bien que quand je décidais de rentrer pour me préparer, j'étais déjà en retard. Point positif : en arrivant devant chez ma cavalière celle-ci était prête. Pas enchantée, mais prête. Sachant d'avance ce qui allait suivre, je la devançais.

– Je sais, tu n'aimes pas attendre. Hé bien ça change pour une fois. D'habitude c'est moi.

Lionel ne pipa mot. Elle se renfrogna en s'enfonçant dans son siège et c'est en silence que nous fîmes le trajet jusqu'à la salle de réception.

Les flashs des appareils photo éclairaient la pénombre de ce soir sans lune. Quand je lui ouvris la portière en lui offrant ma main, elle accepta sans hésiter et c'est main dans la main que nous avançâmes sous les feux des projecteurs. Mes yeux évitaient les objectifs pour se focaliser sur les marches recouvertes d'un tapis de velours rouge. Évitant ainsi une chute affreusement ridicule en une des journaux.

Je n'ai pas vraiment de réputation à défendre, mais je n'ai pas pour autant l'intention de m'afficher plus que nécessaire.

Le halle d'entré était bondé, les gens faisaient la queue tandis que le personnel conduisait les invités un à un à leur place. Le lustre de cristal qui mangeait à lui seul, une bonne moitié de la grande salle de réception et ses reflets rebondissaient sur les murs pour illuminer la pièce. C'était magique. Tout était dans des teintes d'or, d'ivoire et de blanc. J'étais émerveillé face au tableau qui réussit à égayer mon humeur.

– Tu peux le dire, chuchota Lionel à mon oreille.

– Non ! Simple coup de chance, rétorquai-je.

– C'est pas grave, nous savons tous les deux que j'avais raison...encore ! Ç'en est presque lassant, n'est-ce pas ?!

Je décidais de ne pas répondre et me focalisais sur les gens qui nous entouraient, à la recherche de visages connu, sans succès jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive Joe.

Joe ? Je bondis de ma chaise.

– Je reviens, prévins-je ma cavalière avant de m'éclipser derechef.

Je l'interpelais alors qu'il prenait place à sa table.

– Bonsoir ! Je peux vous parler ? lui demandai-je en m'éloignant des autres convives par soucis de discrétion.

Sans opposer de résistance, il me suivi près du buffet, à l'écart des tables.

– Que faites vous ici ?

– Je vous demande pardon ? Depuis quand je dois vous rendre des comptes, me demanda-t-il irrité.

Je me sens idiot tout à coup. L'agresser, n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de l'aborder.

– Je suis désolé, Joe ! J'ai l'impression de perdre la tête, depuis que j'ai reçu ce carton d'invitation. Vous voir là...ça a juste renforcé ce sentiment. Dites-moi la vérité, je vous en prie. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Zero ? C'est en son honneur cette clinique ? J'ai pensé que pour le nom c'était peut-être son souhait...je n'sais pas.

– Premièrement, tu vas me tutoyer et deuxièmement, il faut que tu te calmes, petit. Je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions, mais sois patient tout va devenir clair. Zero va bien, alors détend-toi. D'accord ?

Il attendit patiemment ma réponse tandis que je tentais de maîtriser ma respiration.

– Vous...tu le promets ?

– Je te le promet !

– D'accord, soufflai-je en opinant.

Je me raccrochais à ses mots comme à une bouée. Seule lumière au bout du tunnel. Lionel me jeta un de ses regards qui disait « tu me caches quelque chose », ce qui n'était pas totalement vrai. Concrètement, je n'en savais pas plus qu'elle pour le moment. À mon grand désarroi.

Reprenant place à ma table, j'ignorais ostensiblement le regard inquisiteur de mon ex belle-mère. Si je devais patienter, elle aussi. L'apéritif fut servi, et tandis que je portais mon verre à mes lèvres, je remarquais que j'étais le seul. Mal à l'aise, je le reposais discrètement devant mon assiette et examinais la salle.

Leurs regards étaient rivés sur la scène et j'en fis de même. Un homme en costume, comme le reste d'entre nous, se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

– Pour commencer, bonsoir à tous ! Je tiens à vous remercier d'être venu ce soir. Comme certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, ceci n'est pas une simple inauguration. Cette soirée servira à lever des fonds. L'ouverture de ce centre est très important pour notre hôte. Il est le mieux placer pour vous en parler, alors je lui laisse la parole. Mesdames et Messieurs, merci d'accueillir M. Adams

Les gens se mirent à applaudirent et je fis bêtement de même. Etais-je le seul à ne pas savoir qui était cet homme ? Peut-être pas. Dans ce genre d'évènements, la bien séance veut que l'on applaudisse l'hôte, même si celui-ci est un illustre inconnu. Le silence...suivit d'exclamations plus ou moins discrètes emplit la salle, quand l'homme tant attendu fit enfin son entrée sur scène.

Je manquais d'air tout à coup. Me coeur tambourinait à mes tempes. Des frissons parcoururent ma peau et un désir fulgurant s'empara de mon corps. Je dus me faire violence.

– Jude ?

Une main tira sur ma manche. Lionel ! Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, je restais mué, mon regard rivé sur l'estrade.

Reprenant conscience, je cherchais Joe et le trouvais en train de me fixer. Lisait-il mon interrogation ? Allais-je obtenir les réponses promises ? Il me fit signe d'écouter ce qui allait être dit.

Le voir là, debout devant moi, me fit mal. Une seconde pression se fit sentir sur mon bras, je prêtais attention à Lionel.

– Je sais, lui répondis-je rapidement, alors qu'une voix grave et bien trop familière se fit entendre.

– Bonsoir ! Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter. Je n'ai pas l'habitude des grands discourt en public, alors je vais tenter de faire court. Cette clinique et en fait un centre de rééducation amélioré. Elle prendra en charge les patients de la première opération à la guérison complète, en passant par la fabrication de prothèse ou par un suivi psychologique, le cas échéant. J'ai été confronté à cette situation et j'avais à coeur de créer un lieu où chaque patient serait pris en charge avec la même considération. Ce centre a reçu l'habilitation militaire. Il sera ouvert à tous, soldat comme civil. Certains patients n'auront peut-être pas les miens de payer un tel traitement, voilà pourquoi il est important de lever des fonds. Nous aurons besoin de donateur tout au long de l'année, termina-t-il sous les applaudissements.

Des flashs crépitèrent et des voix bien moins mesurées que celles des invités présents s'élevèrent.

– ZERO ALLEZ VOUS REPRENDRE LE BASKET ?

– COMMENT VA VOTRE JAMBE ?

Les questions fusaient dans tous les sens. Certaines phrases, noyées dans tout ce vacarme, étaient inaudibles. J'eu un étrange sentiment de déjà vu. Me renvoyant plusieurs années auparavant.

– Calmez-vous ! Il éleva la voix pour passer par-dessus celles des journalistes qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, se turent derechef. Vous voyez bien que c'est ni le lieu ni le moment. Nous pouvons faire ça de deux façons : soit vous continuez et je me verrais obligé de vous faire escorter vers la sortie, soit vous respectez ce que j'essaie de faire ici et dans ce cas, je vous promets une conférence très prochainement où je répondrais à toutes vos questions.

Les journalistes se mirent en retrait. Mais qui était cet homme ? Où était le Zero impulsif que j'avais connu ? Par contre, je reconnaissais bien son charisme et son autorité naturelle. Quand il parlait, les gens autour de lui écoutaient. Ça a toujours été ainsi, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que le repas sera à votre goût et surtout n'oubliez pas vos chéquier. Je vous remercie. Bon appétit !

Les personnes présentent rigolèrent et applaudirent.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il quitta l'estrade. Il parla quelques instants avec les journalistes qui quittèrent rapidement la salle de réception. Les entrées furent servies, mais je n'avais plus faim. Il me restait encore tant de questions. Je ne comprenais pas ce que je faisais ici. Le soir où il est sorti de ma chambre, le message était clair. Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il invité ? Pour me torturer ? Pour mon argent ? Cette dernière hypothèse me parût peu probable, nous savions tous les deux qu'il en a toujours eu plus que moi.

– Viens avec moi, il faut que je te parle.

Je sursautais à l'entente de sa voix si proche de mon oreille. Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. J'avais juste senti comme un frisson me parcourir l'échine, mais j'avais mis cette sensation sur le compte de la descente d'adrénaline. Je le fixais ou le contemplais, plus exactement.

– S'il te plait, ajouta-t-il en réponse à mon mutisme.

J'avais du mal à donner un sens à ses mots, fasciné par le nouveau Zero. Identique à celui dont j'étais tombé amoureux et pourtant si différent. Ses beaux yeux bleus me fixaient avec attention. Je retrouvais l'homme de Pennsington, cheveux châtains, barbe de trois jours, costume ajusté qui soulignait sa corpulence et laissait deviner une musculature développée, mais avec une toute nouvelle assurance qui le rendait plus sexy que jamais.

– Jude !?

Je me levais en silence, toujours sous le choc et le suivi, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Je sentais son regard peser sur moi, mais j'étais bien incapable de lui retourner. Qu'est-ce que je devais lui dire ? Ou plutôt, comment étais-je censé réagir ? Le sentir si près de moi était une torture. Il m'avait tellement manqué. Je pensais ne jamais le revoir. Deux sentiments s'opposaient. L'envie de lui hurler toute la douleur que je ressentais et celle de lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

– J'ai tellement de chose à te dire que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Une chose à la fois. Je voudrais que tu saches que je suis désolé, vraiment. Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué. Je suis revenu ce soir-là, mais tu étais déjà parti et…

– Tu es revenu ?

– Oui !

– Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

– Je ne sais pas pour être honnête, mais jamais je n'avais autant souffert que lorsque j'ai compris que tu n'étais plus là.

Je le dévisageais franchement cette fois-ci. L'étonnement devait se lire dans mes yeux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Le Zero que je connais n'aurai jamais avoué ça à voix haute, lui répondis-je. Il sembla presque blessé.

– Tu as raison. Aujourd'hui je sais que pour arranger les choses je dois me montrer honnête avec toi.

Le silence s'installa et nous terminions nos boissons, les yeux fixés sur nos verres, soudainement très intéressés par le liquide dedans.

– Tu n'es revenu à Los Angeles que pour l'inauguration de la clinique ?

– Non ! Je suis ici pour toi. J'avais beaucoup de choses à mettre en place et elles te concernent toutes.

– Il faut que je te tire les vers du nez ou tu vas m'expliquer ?

– Souviens-toi, une chose à la fois. Tu sauras tout en temps voulu. Je suis désolé que tu ais l'impression que je te met de côté, mais certains papiers ne sont pas encore signé et il me faut être prudent. Tu peux attendre ? Je te jure que tout sera clair après.

– Je vais essayer d'être patient. Tu dors dans ton appartement ?

– Non, à l'hôtel. J'ai vendu mon appartement.

– Mais pourquoi ? J'adorai ton appart, lui avouai-je surpris par la nouvelle.

– Et moi j'ai toujours préféré le tien, tu le sais.

J'hésitais à lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres. C'était peut-être trop rapide ?! J'aurai du lui en vouloir, me venger, pourtant mes envies étaient à l'opposé.

– Tu veux venir dormir à la maison ?

Il me regarda longuement. J'avais le sentiment que ses yeux allaient me transpercer. J'avais toujours été un livre ouvert. Zero savait tout avant que je ne le comprenne moi-même. J'avais souvent hésité à lui demander mon mode d'emploi. Les choses avaient bien changés désormais...

– Rien ne me plairait plus, mais tu n'en es pas sûr et je ne veux pas que tu le regrette.

Peut-être pas tant que ça, tout compte fait.

– C'est vrai ! Je ressens des sentiments contradictoires, mais viens, s'il te plait. Je pense avoir besoin de cette soirée pour y voir plus clair.

– Si tu insistes.

J'opinais simplement et il m'assura qu'il viendrait après la réception.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre. Lionel me mitrailla de questions et, une nouvelle fois, je n'avais aucune réponse à lui apporter. Tous ces mystères allaient me tuer.

– Tu lui pardonne ?

– Pour la énième fois, je n'en sais rien.

– Je ne comprends pas. Après tout…

– Je t'adore Lionel et tu le sais, mais là, tu m'emmerde, la coupai-je.

Elle resta silencieuse assez longtemps pour que je puisse retrouver mon calme.

– Je l'aime, tu comprends ? La logique ou peu importe comment tu l'appelles, n'a pas sa place dans l'équation. Je lui en veux, dire le contraire serait un mensonge, mais je m'en veux tout autant, je soupirais, hésitant sur mes mots, j'ai merdé à un moment. Je n'ai pas vraiment essayé de me mettre à sa place. Je voulais que rien ne change et j'y ai cru. C'était absurde ! J'ai manqué d'empathie, j'ai été stupide.

Un sourire bienveillant déforma ses lèvres et j'en fus surpris.

– C'est vrai ! Tu n'as jamais eu de mauvaises intentions, mais tu as agit comme un enfant égoïste, et en même temps, comme un homme amoureux. Je n'ai pas aimé te voir souffrir. Il est toujours plus aisé de se trouver un responsable, quelqu'un à blâmer pour tous nos maux. Zero ne mérite pas cette place. La vie vous a blessés et se reconstruire prend parfois du temps, mais j'ai confiance en vous, termina-t-elle en posant sa main sur les miennes.

– Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Je ne comprend pas. Tu attendais quoi pour me dire d'arrêter ?

– Tu m'aurai écoutée ?

– Ne réponds pas à une question par une autre, la prévins-je passablement agacé.

– Tu devais t'en rendre compte seul. Tout comme Zero, tu avais tes propres étapes à surmonter. Ne m'en veux pas, j'ai juste essayé de te laisser le temps dont tu avais besoin. C'était ma façon à moi de t'aider, avoua-t-elle moins sûre d'elle que d'ordinaire.

Je me levais, prêt à partir, puis fis demi-tour pour l'étreindre. Je lui soufflais que j'avais de la chance de l'avoir dans ma vie et quittais la salle de réception.

Il devait être plus d'1h du matin quand je compris qu'il ne viendrait pas. Lionel avait tort sur un point, des fois les gens vont trop loin et il ne reste rien à réparer.

Je me plains depuis des mois du mal que Zero m'a fait, ce soir j'ai enfin compris, que je suis, pour beaucoup, responsable de ce gâchis.

Il est grand temps d'assumer les conséquences de mes actes.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

\- Hé, Gideon, t'es prêt?

Je me tourne pour faire face à mon ami.

\- Non ! Ma réponse n'a jamais été réfléchie. Regardes-moi, j'ai l'air con, me plaignis-je.

\- Je ne suis toujours pas gay, mais je te trouve ... Bien, son rire emplit la chambre dans laquelle je me prépare.

\- Et s'il ne vient pas?

\- Il est déjà là, un étage en-dessous, je te rappelle.

Je lui ai un peu regardé. Mon humour, sûrement bien au chaud dans mon lit.

\- T'as compris!

\- Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison qu'il change d'avis. Tu m'as dit toi-même, tu n'avais jamais été aussi amoureux.

Et c'était vrai. Néanmoins mes doutes ne me quittaient pas. J'avais tellement peur qu'il décide de tout annuler. Ces dernières années étaient si compliquées. A plusieurs reprises, j'ai cru l'avoir perdu pour de bon.

Je me souvenais de tout. Les images affluant par cent. La première fois que je l'avais vue… ce n'était qu'un jeu un peu gauche. J'étais plus sûr de moi, plus mature, en apparence. Je ne saurai dire pourquoi j'ai choisi, lui, un agent junior qui n'avait aucune expérience. Je le pensais plus malléable et c'était le cas, mais secrètement, quelque chose chez lui m'a été envié du protéger.

Nous avons finalement grimpé les marches côte à côte, jusqu'à atteindre le sommet. Finalement, je lui devais plus qu'il ne m'était redevable. Je lui ai appris les codes de ce milieu. Comment traiter les personnes pour qu'elles soient dans la main. Comment obtenir de nouveaux clients. Lui m'avait montré aimer et surtout prouvé que je pouvais être aimé.

Je me rappellerais toute ma vie, de la première fois qu'il m'a embrassé. Je l'avais repoussé. J'étais bien trop surpris des sensations qu'il avait fait naître chez moi pour avoir une pensée cohérente. J'avais replacé mon masque, lui avais gentiment fait savoir que je n'étais pas gay et avait filé vers le jet.

Je n'avais pas résisté bien longtemps. Ce sourire gêné, timide et en même temps désireux, qu'il me lançait à la dérobé, avait eu raison de moi. J'ai essayé pendant plusieurs mois de maintenir une certaine distance. Pas de sentiment, pas de couple. On passe du bon temps ensemble, mais ça s'arrête là. Qui avais-je essayé de tromper ? Moi ! Sans aucun doute.

Peu importe ce que j'ai pu en dire par la suite, je n'ai jamais regretté ce baiser devant les caméras. Le match venait de se terminer et nous étions champions. Il était là, dans les gradins. Me regardant avec fierté et convoitise. Comment résister à ses yeux ?

Tout était devenu plus compliqué à partir de là. J'ai regretté ce baiser juste pour ça. Terminé le temps où nous pouvions être libres et insouciants. Les paparazzis étaient partout, tout le temps. Si bien que l'un quittait l'appartement avant l'autre. Nous évitions de nous montrer tous le deux, pour éviter les émeutes. Les seuls moment que nous passions ensemble, c'était enfermé, bien à l'abris.

Et il y avait eu cette dispute la veille de mon départ pour Boston, juste avant mon accident. Être passé si proche de la mort m'avait fait réfléchir. J'avais pris de nouvelles résolutions. Je voulais officialiser notre relation, en bonne et due forme. Ça c'était avant de découvrir que j'étais handicapé. Que ma carrière était finie. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui imposer une telle vie.

Et quoi qu'il en dise, il savait que j'avais raison, au moins sur un point. Jude avait toujours était d'une loyauté telle que même malheureux, il ne m'aurait jamais quitté. Comment lui faire confiance quand vous le savez incapable de prendre les bonnes décisions pour lui, si ça comprend faire souffrir quelqu'un d'autre ?

C'est son départ précipité de Pennsington qui m'avait fait comprendre que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. Ce fut sans doute ma décision la plus égoïste. Avec ou sans handicape, il fallait que je le retrouve. J'étais parti de chez Joe et durant six mois, j'avais travaillé d'arrache pied pour lui offrir la vie qu'il méritait.

Il ne s'en est pas rendu compte, mais le soir de l'inauguration j'ai cru ne jamais monter sur scène. Une angoisse sans nom s'était emparé de moi. Je n'arrivais pas à calmer le tremblement de mes mains.

Enfin, il était là, devant moi. Si beau et si...triste. J'étais responsable de ses joues creusées et de ses traits tirés. Je me ferais pardonner pour ça, je m'en fis la promesse. Voilà mon nouvel objectif !

Tout au long de mon discours, j'avais scrupuleusement évité son regard. Pas sûr d'être assez fort pour maintenir le masque en place si je devais affronter ses yeux. Il avait besoin de réponse, je le comprenais, mais il devait être patient. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui répondre si c'était pour lui annoncer plus tard qu'enfin de compte ça n'avait pas marché. Je ne supporterai pas de le décevoir plus. En demandai-je trop ?

Souhaitant accélérer les procédures, j'avais graissé quelques pattes. Il était tard dans la nuit quand je me présentais devant son appartement. Je sonnais plusieurs fois. J'entendais le son résonner dans l'espace silencieux. Etait-il déjà couché ? Je vérifiais ma montre qui afficha 2h30. J'étais vraiment très en retard !

Quand il ouvrit le panneau de bois, je me figeais. Il se tenait devant moi, seulement vêtu d'un boxer et d'un de mes sweats, un peu trop grand, dont les manches, qui recouvrait partiellement ses mains, lui servaient de mouchoir. Je pus lire la surprise sur son visage, mais ce qui me choqua fut toute la détresse et la culpabilité que je perçus dans ses yeux rougis.

Je ne connaissais pas cet aspect de Jude parce que je ne l'avais jamais vu désespéré. C'était ça le moteur de toutes ces décisions, que je jugeais, plus stupides les unes que les autres.

Sans préavis, il se jeta sur moi, j'eus tout juste le temps d'assurer mes appuies et de l'entourer de mes bras pour le retenir.

L'avoir contre moi dans ce geste dénué d'intentions, mais plus intime que tout ce qu'on avait partagé, me fit mal. J'inclinais la tête et m'autorisais à humer son parfum, juste au creux de son cou. Je sentais sa chaleur se propager autour de moi.

– J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas. Que tu n'avais pas voulu faire d'esclandre devant ton parterre d'invités. Je suis tellement désolé. Lionel m'a ouvert les yeux et je…

Je capturais ses lèvres sèchement. J'espérais faire taire son flot continu de paroles. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne pouvais plus attendre. Il intensifia le baiser en quémandant de sa langue, l'entrée de ma bouche. Je m'empressais d'accéder à sa requête avec plaisir. J'eu comme une impression de déjà vue. Nous avions encore tant de chose à nous dire et comme chez Joe, nous nous laissions emporter par le désir. Celui d'être enfin ensemble, de toutes les manières possible. Nous avions toujours fonctionné ainsi. Se retrouver, se traduisait par ne faire qu'un. Pas de retrouvaille sans que nos peaux soient connectées. Se perdre dans la chaleur de l'autre, dans ses gémissements et plaintes. Que nos coeurs comme nos corps, battent à l'unisson.

Je le repoussais gentiment et lui offris mon sourire le plus sincère. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se m'éprenne sur mes intentions.

– J'ai très envie de toi, vraiment, mais ne crois-tu pas que, pour une fois, nous devrions parler avant ?

Il m'étudia, d'abord perplexe et, se raclant la gorge, s'éloigna de quelques pas.

– Tu as raison. Café ?

J'opinais tout en prenant place sur le plan de travail. Il sourit en me voyant faire. Je défis ma cravate, les premiers boutons de ma chemise, retirais ma veste et mes boutons de manchettes. Je posais le tout à côté de moi avant de retrousser mes manches.

– C'est étrange de te voir assied là, comme avant. J'ai des chaises, me souffla-t-il comme la première fois où j'ai dormi ici.

Et tout comme la première fois, je l'attrapais par les hanches et le calais entre mes jambes pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Mes mains sur ses fesses, je dévorais son cou. Contrairement à la première nuit, je fini par y déposer un léger baiser.

– Je voulais juste te démontrer tout l'intérêt d'un plan de travail, lui soufflai-je à l'oreille.

Je sentis son corps vibrer entre mes bras, alors qu'il riait à gorge déployée.

– Dans mes souvenirs, ça s'était fini un peu différemment, me sourit-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil aguicheur.

Effectivement, ce soir-là, j'étais descendu du plan de travail pour le soulever et l'asseoir dessus afin de lui donner un aperçu des idées qu'un plan de travail éveillait dans mon esprit. Mais ce soir, nous allions parler. Si nous voulions que les choses changent, il fallait changer également.

– Tu n'y arriveras pas.

– C'est étrange comme les rôles se sont inversés. C'était toi l'insatiable obsédé.

– Je pense que c'est toujours le cas, quand tu es proche de moi, mais j'ai des choses importante à te dire et la suite dépendra de toi, lui expliquai-je.

Mes mots parurent piquer sa curiosité. Si nous devions aller plus loin, ce serait en toute connaissance de cause. Il me tendit une des deux tasses et prit place à l'autre bout du plan de travail, en face de moi. Il me fit comprendre que j'avais toute son attention.

– Bien ! Je ne sais pas par où commencer, lui avouai-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux. Saleté de tique ! Il me connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ce geste signifiait une grande nervosité. J'ai acheté l'équipe et l'Aréna, lâchais-je de but en blanc.

– Tu...quoi ? T'as fait quoi ? Je m'apprêtai à répondre, mais il me coupa. Je sais ce que tu as dit, j'ai entendu, mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ?

– Le fait que ce soit des propriétaires différents à souvent était source de conflit. Et il fallait bien que je trouve une solution. Je ne peux plus jouer. L'une de mes plus grandes craintes c'était d'être un fardeau. Je ne voyais pas d'avenir. J'avais la tête sous l'eau et il fallait que je trouve un moyen de m'en sortir. Donc j'ai fait en sorte d'assurer notre avenir...si tu acceptes.

– Je t'ai dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance pour moi. J'en reviens pas que tu es tout acheté, mais comment ?

– J'ai vendu mes appartements de Los Angeles et de New York. J'ai assuré mes contrats. J'en ai signés d'autres. Tu serais surpris de voir à quel point mon image intéresse encore. Enfin, je veux dire...je ne suis plus personne. Bref, tout ça pour te dire que financièrement nous sommes à l'abri. J'ai tout fait mettre à nos deux noms. Tu pourras tout gérer de loin. Tu prends la direction ou tu nommes la personne de ton choix à ce poste. Je t'en laisse l'entière gérance. J'ai également plusieurs propriétés à te montrer. J'aimerai vivre à l'écart de la ville. Je ne voulais pas faire ce choix pour nous deux, alors tu es libre de choisir celle que tu veux. J'ai déjà fait une pré-sélection.

Seul le silence, un peu angoissant, me répondit. J'eus un peur d'avoir été trop loin. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais encore tout planifié pour nous. Je pensais faire au mieux. Il semblerait que j'ai laissé ma manie du contrôle m'échapper. Il me fixa la bouche ouverte pendant plusieurs secondes, qui me parurent interminable.

– Dis quelque chose, je t'en prie.

– Comment as-tu pu signer en mon nom ?

– Ok, ce n'est pas tout à fait à ça que je m'attendais, mais il semble logique que tu poses la question. Je n'ai rien signé. Les contrats et actes de vente sont prêts, ils n'attendent que toi. Il est vrai que j'ai essayé de nous offrir un avenir, mais en aucun cas je n'aurai pris ces décisions à ta place. Tu as le choix et tu l'as toujours eu.

– Et toi dans tout ça ?

Je souris à sa remarque. Qu'est-ce que je disais, toujours à penser aux autres !

– A part mettre mon image aux services de l'équipe ? Officiellement, je serais un homme d'affaires, mais officieusement, je compte consacrer mon temps au centre de rééducation. Cette période, aussi pénible fut-elle, m'a ouvert les yeux. J'aime tous les aspects de ma vie. J'excelle dans mon rôle d'homme public, mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant et entier que lorsque je me suis occupé de ce vétéran rencontré à Pennsington. À une exception prêt, lorsque tu es là. Tu comprends ? Je ne veux plus faire de concession en ce qui concerne notre vie. Je veux tout !

Jude descendit de son perchoir et vint m'enlacer. Je le senti trembler contre moi. Tout comme je senti ses larmes mouiller mon cou.

– Je t'aime...tellement ! Si seulement tu savais à quel point, lui dis-je doucement, gêné par ma gorge qui sembla se contracter.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais j'entendis ses pleurs redoubler. Je serrai mes bras, plus fort autour de lui.

– Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, me dit-il enfin. Ne me quitte plus jamais. Je t'aime !

– Jamais !

Je pris son visage en coupe, ressentant un besoin urgent de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je caressais de ma langue la peau douce et la chair tendre. Quand nos langues se touchèrent, tout mon corps fut secoué par un frisson qui rampa le long de ma colonne. Mon coeur se serra avant de partir au galop.

– C'est un oui, soufflai-je contre ses lèvres.

Il rigola avant de revenir à la charge en mordant ma lèvre inférieur, m'arrachant un gémissement.

Je suppose que oui !

Je le repoussais, cette fois-ci plus brusquement. Jude me fixa surpris jusqu'à ce qu'il me voit descendre à mon tour et il sourit d'anticipation.

On ne fêtera pas nos retrouvaille par un coup vite fait dans la cuisine. Pas cette fois. Il va m'en falloir bien plus pour combler mon manque de lui.

Je repris sa bouche tout en le déshabillant. Parsemant le chemin jusqu'à la chambre, de nos vêtements. Je me reculais pour avoir la place de le regarder. Ce corps ! Cette peau ! Comment j'avais survécu sans lui ?

Mes mains se gavaient de sa peau. Il n'était jamais assez près. J'aurai voulu me fondre en lui. Malgré ma résolution de profiter de lui le plus longtemps possible. De faire l'amour lentement. L'urgence de le posséder et qu'il me possède ce faisait impérieuse.

Je l'entraînais avec moi sur le lit. Je n'avais pas pour habitude d'être demandeur. D'ordinaire, je prenais ce que je voulais, mais pour la première fois, je voulais me laisser aller. Lâcher prise.

– Touche-moi, réclamai-je alors qu'il était étendu sur moi.

– Hé bien, où est passé le Zero que j'ai rencontré, plaisanta-t-il en allant mordiller un de mes tétons.

Je me relevais, le forçant à s'asseoir. J'attrapais ses cuisses à pleine main et le fis se mettre à califourchon sur moi. Il était hors de question qu'il s'éloigne, ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes.

– Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! Pour les journalistes ou même les fans, si j'en ai encore, je serai toujours Zero, mais pas toi. Tu es la seule personne avec qui je peux être vraiment moi, sans fioritures ni faux semblants.

– Alors dis-moi qui es-tu. Montres-moi, murmura-t-il pour ne pas briser l'instant.

Je le fis basculer sur le lit. Redécouvrant son corps de ma bouche et de mes mains. Marquant la peau sur mon passage. Je voulais le sentir alangui sous mes doigts. Me repaître de ses gémissements. Il n'y avait pas de mouvement calculé, de chorégraphie répétée. Je ne réfléchissais pas, plus. Tout était instinctif. Animal.

J'aurai voulu pouvoir le toucher partout à la fois. Mes mains le caressaient sans relâche. Son odeur m'enveloppait. Je ne pouvais me séparer de ses lèvres trop longtemps, alors j'y retournais comme un affamé. Préférant utiliser mes mains pour le combler.

Je taquinais son gland. Des vas et viens léger, comme une caresse furtive sur son sexe. Il remonta l'une de ses jambes sur ma hanche, me donnant accès à plus. Sans me faire prier, j'humidifiais mes doigts avant de repartir titiller son entrée.

Une plainte plus rauque lui échappa quand je le pénétrais de mes doigts. D'abord doucement, centimètre par centimètre. Je ne cherchais pas à ce qu'il me supplie, je voulais juste faire durer les choses. Il me fallait du temps pour réaliser qu'il était bien là, tout contre moi. Mon coeur me le hurlait, tapant fort contre ma poitrine, mais ça n'était pas assez. J'avais besoin de plus de...lui.

Mon souffle était court. Ce n'était pas que l'excitation. Il y avais plus. J'étais fébrile. Mes mains tremblaient de nouveau. Comme ci c'était ma première fois. Mes doigts trouvèrent sa prostate que je massais doucement. Je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir à mes gestes, je le connaissais par coeur. Je savais exactement quoi faire pour le faire se tordre sous moi.

– Han ! Gi...Gideon !

L'entendre prononcer mon nom, pour la première fois de cette manière, me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Un souffle dévastateur. Mon sexe pulsa. Une boule se forma dans ma poitrine. Il fallait que je l'entende, encore.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Toi ! Gideon ! Je te veux, toi, gémit-il.

Je caressais sa joue pour qu'il ouvre les yeux et je m'y noyais. Je l'embrassais tendrement. Si seulement il pouvait sentir ce que je ressentais en cet instant. Je pris l'une de ses mains, celle qui n'était pas occupée à maltraiter mes fesses, et la posais sur mon coeur.

Je voulais qu'il comprenne. Bien sûr, je bandais et j'avais follement envie de lui. Je le désirais comme un damné, mais pas seulement.

Il fallait qu'il sente à quel point je l'aimais. Cette réalisation me frappa. J'avais toujours su que je l'aimais, mais je ne l'avais jamais ressenti aussi intensément.

Je l'entourais de mes bras et nous fis rouler pour qu'il me surplombe. Peu importait ce qu'il voudrait de moi, j'étais prêt à tout lui donner. La réalisation de ce que je lui offrais s'imprima dans ses pupilles dilatées et il me mima. Il embrassa l'une de mes mains et la plaça sur sa poitrine.

– Moi aussi, souffla-t-il les yeux brillants. Rassure-toi, j'ai tout autant envie de te sentir en moi que toi de me sentir autour de toi, mais je garde l'idée, conclut-il avec un clin d'oeil malicieux.

Sur ces mots, il lia nos doigts et déposa nos mains de part et d'autre de ma tête, prenant ainsi le contrôle, que je lui laissais de bon grâce. Et doucement je le sentis descendre sur mon sexe douloureux.

Mes yeux se fermèrent, mon corps s'arqua contre le sien. Tous mes muscles se tendirent. La boule dans mon ventre grossissait au fil de ses mouvements. Elle progressait, remplissant l'espace. Atteignant mon estomac qui se contracta sous l'effet. C'était ça, alors ?! Faire l'amour avec la personne qui faisait battre votre coeur. Les yeux plantés dans les siens, je ne perdais pas une miette du spectacle. Il lâcha mes mains que je plaçais sur ses hanches pour accentuer la pénétration.

Nous perdions pied avec la réalité. Il n'y avait plus rien autour de nous. Plus rien à part l'autre. Nos peaux en sueurs claquaient l'une contre l'autre. Nos gémissements librement exprimés. Son regard plein de convoitise et d'amour braqué sur moi. Avais-je même ?

Il me restait juste assez de conscience pour glisser ma main jusqu'au sexe de Jude pour le libérer. Mais il repoussa ma main.

– Je...n'en ai pas...besoin, bredouilla-t-il essoufflé.

Mes dernières forces me quittèrent, ma tête tomba en arrière. Et cette boule qui continuait à gagner du terrain. Comme ci ma poitrine n'était pas assez grande pour la contenir. Je la sentis se déverser dans mes membres. Coulant dans mes veines en fusion, courant sous ma peau. Tourbillonnant autour de mon coeur. C'était tellement intense que c'en était douloureux. Mon orgasme me submergea. Fulgurant et destructeur. Une implosion qui balaya tout sur son passage. Je m'accrocher à Jude comme à une bouée. Sa peau douce et lisse sous la pulpe de mes doigts, m'empêcha de perdre complètement pied.

Un cri étouffé essaya de se frayé un chemin dans ma gorge serrée. Une larme roula sur ma joue. Jamais je n'avais ressenti...je n'avais pas de mot pour décrire toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient et me submergeaient.

Je me frottais le visage, me sentant idiot. Ce foutu pincement au coeur ne voulait pas partir. Une envie irrépressible de pleurer. Je ne comprenais pas. J'essayais en vin de reprendre mon souffle.

Je senti les lèvres de Jude sur les miennes. Il fut mon point d'ancrage, comme toujours.

– Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi…

– Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime

Il ponctuait chaque mot de baiser. Ma vue revint et je pu distinguer des sillons humides sur ses joues.

Il n'y avait pas de mot, nous n'en avions pas besoin. Nous nous fixâmes, longtemps. Aucun discourt n'aurai pu traduire ce que nous nous disions en silence.

Je reprenais doucement mes esprits. Mes mains caressant cette personne qui représentait tout pour moi. N'étant pas encore complètement sénile, je remarquais son érection.

– Tu n'as pas… ?

– Si, me coupa-t-il.

– Petit dépravé !

Il rigola, allégeant l'atmosphère. D'un mouvement du bassin, j'inversais nos positions.

– En parlant de ça, ta jambe ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te poser la question. Tu n'as plus de béquille et tu ne boite presque plus.

– Plus tard ! Ordonnai-je en l'embrassant sauvagement.

Il se tortillait pour créer une friction. Mon sexe toujours bien logé dans son corps, mais trop immobile à son goût.

– Avoues que tu aimes quand je suis sauvage.

– Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, gémit-il alors que j'accentuais mes attouchements sur sa verge.

Nous ne sommes pas sortis de l'appartement durant trois jours. Rebaptisant toutes les pièces. Les sentiments, sans être parti, avaient laissé place à une soif inassouvi. Dans la douche. Sur le canapé. Dans la cuisine. Sur ce fameux plan de travail qui me faisait de l'oeil depuis le premier soir.

Alors que Jude épluchait les pommes de terre, j'avais délaissé ma tâche et m'étais collé à lui. Frottant ma demi érection, causée par son manque flagrant de vêtement, à ses fesse qui m'appelaient.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que Jude m'ordonne de le prendre sur le champs, sous peine de représailles.

Nous avions des échos par le syndicat de copropriété qui espérait que nous trouvions notre bonheur parmi les demeures visitées.

– La honte, m'avait dit Jude discrètement.

– Pourquoi, avais-je demandé à voix haute.

Jude était mal à l'aise, mais pas seulement lui. Les personnes présentent à cette réunion, c'étaient empressées de changer de sujet.

Bien ! Très bien ! Occupez-vous de votre cul, bande de mal baisés !

– Tu pouvais pas t'en empêcher, m'avait sermonné mon amour en rentrant.

– J'ai peut-être changé, mais je suis toujours moi. Et je sais que tu aimes ça !

Donc pour enfoncer le clou nous avions fait l'amour bruyamment, ce soir-là. Et je savais exactement quoi faire pour que Jude soit vocal.

Les contrats avaient été signés. La maison choisie. Tout était presque parfait. J'avais mis les choses au clair avec l'équipe. Le premier qui se permettait de manquer de respect à Jude, réglerait le problème avec moi.

Il ne manquait qu'une chose...et ce que je m'apprêtais à faire en ce jour. J'allais épouser la personne l'amour de ma vie.

C'est pour ça qu'Elijah s'était endimanché et s'évertuait à me rassurer.

Après notre rencontre au centre de rééducation, nous étions resté en contact et quand la clinique avait enfin ouvert, il fut le premier à être rapatrié. Je voulais lui offrir le meilleur. J'avais pu bénéficier de nouvelles technologies concernant ma jambe et je voulais en faire profiter les autres.

Il avait raison. Pourquoi changerait-il d'avis. Objectivement, nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Personne ne pouvait me supporter aussi bien que Jude. D'ailleurs, il était la seule à me connaître par cœur et c'était très bien comme ça et réciproquement. Jude était plus sociable, mais personne ne connaissait comme moi.

Alors que je l'attendais devant l'hôtel, l'orgue se jouait et je le vis. À l'autre bout du chemin. Il me dévorait des yeux et, comme un miroir, je lui rendais son regard.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose de toute ma vie… Oui, je le veux!


	18. Info et bonus

Salutations à vous!

Si ça vous dit, sachez que j'ai publié une vidéo sur YouTube retraçant cette histoire. Je vous mets le lien ci-dessous. Pensez à enlever les espaces. Sachez également que je reviendrai certainement sur cette histoire pour ajouter des bonus. Alors, si vous avez des demandes particulières, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part dans vos commentaires !

youtu. be / zBqJsyWnyjc

A bientôt

Bisous

Sarah


End file.
